Total Pokemon World Tour
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Mew and Victini are back with an all new season of Total Pokemon! 36 veterans...14 newcomers...DRAMA! PAIN! TORTURE! SINGING! Who will win this intense season!
1. A Wretched Reunion

**Some of you have wanted it, so you you've got it! A NEW SEASON OF TPI! It's Mew and Victini with TOTAL POKEMON WORLD TOUR!**

**The 50 contestants will travel all around the Pokemon world from Kanto to Karos...and everywhere else that's between the two.**

**The songs will be in script format and italicized, of course. And when someone says something during, it'll also be in script format, it just won't be in script format.**

**Now that everything is understood...let's get this show on the road!**

**(Takes place one and a half years after TPA)**

**000**

"Hello again viewers", said a small pink Pokemon. "We're back with an all new season of Total Pokemon! as you may remember, I'm Mew and that's Victini", he finished, pointing to a yellow and red fox-rodent Pokemon.

"That's right, we're back and hosting Total Pokemon World Tour!" said Victini. "36 veterans and 14 newcomers will be battling it out for 10,000,000,000 Poke!"

"We'll be flying this plane, called the M.V. Legend", said Mew, pointing to a humongous plane. "We'll be traveling everywhere, from Kanto to Karos, and having fun all along the way. Well, WE will anyway."

"That's right, so let's get in the plane and get the veterans so we can get this show on the road", said Victini.

There were thirty-six pieces of luggage. Each of them were tall and wide enough for the Pokemon inside to fit.

"Alright, don't ask where we got these kinds of suitcases", said Mew. "It's our own business."

"Yeah, now let's see who's returning shall we?" asked Victini. He opened the first piece of luggage.

"Welcome back Laxish!" said Victini as the teal bear was sitting down and eating a chocolate cake.

"What the-is that my cake?!" shouted Mew.

Laxish licked his lips as he devoured the last piece.

"It was", he said as he stood up. "Why am I in a plane?"

"Oh because you're competing in a new season of Total Pokemon Island", said Victini. "Total Pokemon...WORLD TOUR!"

"What...?!" he asked, shocked. "I thought you two were fired!"

"Our boss told us to do three more seasons before we're actually fired...so we get to you all some more", said Mew.

"You all?" asked Laxish. "Who else is here?"

"Let's see..." said Mew as he opened up a big piece of luggage.

A large mammoth rolled out of the bag. "Fuck my life" it said.

"M.P.S.!" shouted Laxish as he ran towards his friend.

M.P.S. got up and acknowledged Laxish. "Hey buddy!" said M.P.S. with a smile. "What's going on?"

Laxish pointed at Mew and Victini, making M.P.S.' eyes widen. "Oh no...you mean-"

"Yeah...we're not fired!" said Victini, happily.

"And you, Laxish and everyone else in these bags are gonna be competing again", said Mew.

"I say once again, fuck my life", said M.P.S.

Mew opened another piece of luggage. A small crustacean came out.

"Aldon...how's it been hanging?" asked Victini.

"Aw crap..." said Aldon. "I thought you guys were fired..."

"Well, we're not, so stop asking", said Mew. "Go over there with Laxish and M.P.S."

"What? The two fatasses are here too?" asked Aldon. "Looks like I won't be eaten for a while", he said while walking towards them.

"In luggage # 4, we have..." said Victini as he opened it.

A small scorpion walked out of the luggage.

"Skore!"

Skore looked at the two hosts and groaned. "Don't tell me..."

"Okay, we won't...yet", said Mew as Skore walked towards the others.

"Hey Skore", said Laxish.

"Oh, you guys are here too?" asked Skore.

"Sadly...yes", said Aldon.

"I wonder what hell we'll be dealing with this time", said Skore.

Victini went next to another piece of luggage. "In this piece of luggage we have...Striker!"

Victini opened it and the cocoon hopped out of the luggage.

"Why am I in a plane..." he asked befoe looking at Mew and Victini. "And why the hell are you two back?"

"it's good to see you too", said Mew, smiling. "Go stand by the others."

"Others?" asked Striker. He turned towards where they said and saw that Skore, M.P.S., and Laxish were smiling at him.

He happily hopped over to his friends.

"Aw...a great reunion, now in this next piece of luggage we have the slutty rabbit herself...Hope!"

Mew opened the luggage and the tall, lean rabbit strutted out and folded her arms. "Why the hell am I back with you two?"

"Because we chose you to be", said Victini. "Mainly for eye candy."

Hope rolled her eyes and walked over to the others.

"Hello Hope", greeted Aldon. "Nice to see you again."

"Back at ya", said Hope.

"Okay, in luggage #7 we have...Shade!"

The black fox ran out of the luggage followed by an ice fox, who tackled him and pinned him down.

"...and Aura!"

"You guys are assholes!" shouted Shade.

"We know...isn't it great?" said Mew with a smile.

"Aw...Shade, don't worry, we can be together now", said Aura, kissing him.

Shade rolled them over and ran behind M.P.S. "Hey guys", he greeted.

"Sup Shade?" asked Laxish.

Aura ran towards Shade, making him leap on M.P.S' back.

"Okay...let's see who else is coming back", said Mew. "In luggage #8 we have...Dew."

Mew opened the luggage and the samurai sea lion climbed out.

"I'm back in hell", said Dew once he noticed Mew and Victini.

"Yes you are big guy, yes you are", said Victini. "Now go greet your friends over there...if they're here yet."

Dew rolled his eyes and walked over towards the others.

"Hey Dew", greeted Skore.

"Hey guys", said Dew before sitting down. "Anyone know what we're gonna do?"

"All I know is that they practically kidnapped us and said we're gonna be doing another season called Total Pokemon World Tour", said Laxish.

"Oh great, more pain and torture", said Dew, looking down.

"This is gonna suck", said Striker.

"You said it buddy", said Skore.

"Alright in luggage #9 we have the living ice cream cone himself...Frosty!" announced Mew.

He opened the luggage and Frosty floated out, confused. He shook himself. "Why am I here?"

"You're gonne be in another season called Total Pokemon World Tour!" announced Victini, shocking Frosty.

"NOOO!" shouted Frosty. "I thought it was over!"

"Well...you thought wrong", said Mew, smiling. "Now...feel free to talk to your friends."

The Vanilluxe looked over and saw that Laxish, M.P.S., Skore, and Striker were waving. Frosty smiled and floated over.

"It's been years guys", said Frosty.

"Yes...one and a half peaceful, painless years..." said M.P.S.

"What have you been doing?" asked Frosty.

"Eating", said Laxish.

"Same here", said M.P.S.

"Piff and I are still going out", said Skore.

"I haven't seen Farra...so I've been partying", said Striker happily.

"In luggage # 10 we have...Farra!"

Striker paled as the giraffe ran towards him and started kissing him. "Fuck me!" he yelled agitatedly.

"Oh don't worry Striker, I'll do that later", said Farra, licking his cheek, making him whimper in terror.

"Alright...in luggage # 11 we have the mechanical marvel himself...Kevin!" announced Victini.

"Yay!" shouted Kevin as he broke out of the luggage. "I get to play more!"

"Oh boy..." said Hope, looking down.

"Hi everybody!" said Kevin.

"Uh...hey Kevin", said Dew.

"Guess who made waffles!" said Kevin as he took out a plate a waffles from his chest compartment.

All of a sudden, one of the luggages started rumbling and soon enough an Absol broke out and grabbed the waffles from Kevin.

"Well...there's Ray", said Mew as he watched the Absol eat the waffles. "But anyways...in luggage # 12 we have...Static!"

Mew opened the luggage as the electric mouse sighed and walked out of it. He walked by everyone without saying anything and climbed on Dew's back. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling of the plane.

"O...kay", said Victini. "In # 13 we have...Ded!"

Skore and his friends all smiled as Victini opened the luggage, revealing the big ape.

"Why the hell am I in a plane?" asked Ded angrily.

"Well Ded, you and thirty-five other contestants from the past seasons are gonna be competing again in this season, Total Pokemon...World Tour!" said Mew.

"I thought you two got fired!" said Ded.

"Stop saying that!" shouted Mew. "We were fired for a year, but the producer wanted us to do three more seasons so...get over it!"

Ded groaned and went towards the others.

"Hey Ded, it's been a while", said Skore, with a smile.

"Oh, hey, all of you guys are back too?" asked Ded.

"Sadly...yes", said Ray as he continued eating the waffles. "Hey kevin, these waffles are great, what's in 'em?"

"There's waffle in 'em!" said Kevin.

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay..." said Ray.

"Alright in # 14, we have the badass himself...Kai!" announced Mew dramatically as he opened the luggage.

"Welcome back badass", said Victini

The chicken groaned after seeing Mew and Victini and simply walked over to the others.

"Hello Kai", said Hope, seductively.

Kai sweatdropped.

"I thought you and Nero were still together", said Aldon.

"Well, we decided not to have an actual relationship. It's just gonna be sex", said Hope. "Plus...a girl has to keep her options open."

"With your legs open?" asked Aldon, making Hope glare at him.

"Alright...in # 15 we have...Spike", said Victini as he opened the luggage.

Shade smiled while still avoiding Aura. The Togekiss groaned upon seeing the two hosts again.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna suck", said Spike. He looked up and saw a bunch of other contestants from the last seasons.

He flew over to them. "They got you guys too?"

"Yeah..." said Dew.

"Sadly...it's true", said Ray.

"Yep", said M.P.S.

"Pizza!" shouted Kevin.

Spike looked on M.P.S.' back and saw his father smiling at him.

"Dad?" he asked, flying towards him with a smile.

Shade chuckled and hopped on his back. "Yeah...looks like we'll be competing again."

"I just hope mom's here too", said Spike.

"I hope your mom's here too", said Shade, watching Aura stare at him seductively. "Please Arceus let her be here ", he whispered to himself.

"In # 16 we have...Chandler!" said Mew as he opened another piece of luggage.

The chandelier floated out and looked at his surroundings. "Okay...I'm in a plane..."

He looked forward and saw some of the other contestants. "Oh no..."

"Oh...yes!" he heard a voice say.

He tuned around and saw Mew and Victini looking at him with devilish eyes.

"Damn it!" shouted Chandler.

"Yep...we're back with another season..." said Mew. "Now...go wait by the others until it's time to start."

Chandler groaned and floated by the others. "All hell's about to break loose."

"Alright in # 17 we have...Jet!" said Victini as he opened the luggage.

The weasel looked at everything around him and sighed dejectedly before walking towards the others and sitting against the wall.

"Okay, in # 18 we have to fiesty female herself...Summer!" said Victini, making Ray perk up.

Victini opened the luggage and the Typhlosion growled upon seeing them.

"Why am I in a plane with you?" asked Summer angrily.

"You're gonna be in another season, Total Pokemon World Tour", said Mew with a smile.

"You two are supposed to be fired!" said Summer.

"Well, we're not anymore, so...go make out with your boyfriend or hug him or something", said Victini.

"What are you talking ab-" started Summer before she looked over and saw everyone else chatting with each other. She say Ray among the group and smiled.

She went over to hm and hugged him, making him hug back. She sat down next to him.

"Alright...in # 19 we have Cano", said Victini as he opened the luggage.

The Arcanine looked around and sighed before walking over to the others, not saying anything.

"Oh no, you're not doing the same shit as first season, say something now", demanded Hope.

Cano rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see ya again bro", said Shade.

Cano chuckled. "Back at ya."

"Alright...next in # 20 we have the game junkie...Sonan!" said Mew as he opened the luggage.

The Wynaut was playing on a 3DS and ignoring everything around him.

"Sonan?" asked Mew.

No reponse.

"Oh well", said Mew. He used Psychic to move the doll onto M.P.S.' back.

"Now...in # 21, we have Lila", said Mew, smiling.

Lila came out of the luggage and frowned upon seeing the two hosts. She groaned.

"Of course, you decide to make me compete again", said Lila.

"Yeah...we love making you all suffer", said Victini with a smile.

Lila rolled her eyes and sauntered over towards the others.

"Hey Lila", said Dew.

"Oh, hi Dew", Lila responded.

"How's the marraige going?" asked Ded, inserting himself in the conversation.

"It's going great. Jesse makes a good and godly husband", said Lila with a mischievous smile.

"Mom...please..." said Sonan, shuddering at the 'godly husband' part.

"Sonan? You're here too?" asked Lila.

He nodded.

"Oh", said Lila, nervously blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Aura.

"Well..ya see..." started Lila.

"Let's just say that I can never sleep in my bed again", said Sonan, still playing his game.

Everyone gave Lila a sly look, making her blush even more.

"Alright, in # 22 we have...Sparky!" said Victini.

Sparky came out of the luggage and upon seeing the two hosts, covered his head.

"Aw don't worry Sparky, we aren't gonna beat you", said Mew.

"You're lying", he said.

"I know..." said Mew. "But just go stand by the others."

Sparky watched his back as he pratcially hurried over to the others.

"Hey Sparks", said Shade.

"Hey guys", said Sparky as he sat down. "So...how long do you think we'll be in this season?"

"I hope I don't have to be here that long", said Aldon. "I just want to go back home."

Everyone agreed on that.

"Okay...in # 23 we have...Jesse!" said Mew as he opened the luggage.

The jackal, upon seeing the two hosts, growled and glared at them.

"Welcome back Jesse", said Victini.

"Screw you", said Jesse. "Why am I here?"

"Because you and everyone else over there are gonna be in this new season", said Mew. "I'm tired of telling people what it is, so just wait over there."

Jesse rolled his eyes and went over to the others.

"Lila?" he asked.

Lila turned around and smiled before pouncing on him, kissing him. Lila broke the kiss and let him up.

"It's nice to see you guys again", said Jesse.

"Back at ya", said Dew.

"Ughh..." groaned Static.

"What's with him?" asked Jesse.

"He doesn't want to be here", said Dew.

"None of us do", said Summer.

Jesse sighed and sat next to Lila.

"Alright, in # 24 we have the second girl we brought back for eye candy...Vixen!"

"Eye candy!?" growled Cano.

Vixen was released from the luggage. She realized that she was on a plane and that Mew and Victini were grinning at her.

"Oh no", she said to herself.

"That's right beautiful, you and all of those other people over there are gonna be in another season!"

Vixen groaned and walked towards the others.

"Hey Vix", greeted Cano, nuzzling her.

"Hey", she replied. "Hey guys."

"Sup Vixen" said Ded.

"Time for more hell", said Sparky, laying down.

"Alright in # 25, we have the shallow dino, welcome back Smash!" said Mew as he opened the luggage.

The Rampardos groaned. "Great, I'm back at hell. At least I get to hang with some of the single girls...if there are any."

"Yeah...keep dreamin'", said Hope.

Smash sighed. "Still nobody likes me", he said as he distanced himself from the others.

"Man...that's sad", said Victini. "But anyways, in # 26 we have the brainy dragoness...Vina!"

Vina flew out of the luggage and upon seeing Mew and Victini, she growled angrily. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Another season..." said Mew. "Now go by the others or wait until your boyfriend gets introduced."

Vina brightened up at the mention of Volante.

"In # 27, we have the smart drake...Volante!" announced Victini as he opened another piece of luggage, revealing the blue dragon.

Volante climbed out and looked around. He frowned upon seeing Mew and Victini, but upon seeing Vina, his expression softened slightly.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Hey" Vina replied, before kissing his cheek.

"Alright, enough lovey-dovey stuff, go stand by the others", said Victini.

The two dragons made their way towards the others.

"Now...in # 28 we have Morgan!" said Mew, opening the luggage.

The Persian came out and once she saw Mew and Victini, she groaned, knowing what was about to happen. She went over and sat next to Dew.

"Hey sis", greeted Dew.

"Hey.." she said sadly.

"Now! In # 29 we have the queen of mean...Vile!"

Everyone groaned as Victini opened the luggage. The ice weasel climbed out and growled.

"Why am I in a plane with idiots?" asked Vile.

"You and the other idiots are gonna be in a new season", said Mew.

"I though you two pricks got fired", said Vile.

"We all thought that", said Summer.

"Yeah..." said Mew though gritted teeth. "But we're gonna be doing three more seasons until we're actual done and this is one of them. So just go by the others."

Vile rolled her eyes and went to the othes. She saw Aldon and Hope and smiled.

"Hey guys", said Vile.

"Hey", they greeted. "Ready to get the alliance back together?"

Aldon and Hope thought for a moment. "Meh, maybe, it depends on who else comes back", answered Aldon.

"Okay, fine", said Vile.

"Alright...next up in # 30 we have the third one we brought back for eye candy...Solis!"

Jesse and Lila groaned. "Great, now i have to deal with that bitch", said Lila.

"Hey, it's been a year and a half, do you really think she'll still be obsessed with me? Plus, we're married now. We won't let anything mess that up", said Jesse.

Lila nuzzled him and purred.

The Gardevoir got out of the luggage, and upon seeing the couple nuzzling each other, she growled and glared at Lila. She walked towards the group of contestants and sat close to Jesse, making lila glare at her.

"Hah...sweet drama", said Mew.

"You said it", said Victini, going to the next piece of luggage. "In # 31 we have the heartless douchebag...Flynn!"

Victini opened the luggage and Flynn climbed out, a frown on his face. "I hate you both", said Flynn once he saw the two hosts.

"Join the club", said Mew, pointing at the contestants that were now glaring at them and Flynn.

"Oh please, you all need to get over it, it's been years", said Flynn.

"That doesn't matter, prick", said Vina.

"Whatever", said Flynn.

"Okay...we're down to the last two luggage cases", said Mew. "In #32 we have the seductive deceiver...Carman!"

Everyone glared at the hosts. They brought back the third-most evil person throughout the series.

Mew opened the luggage and Carman came out with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone", she greeted .

"Screw you slut", said Dew.

"Aw...look who's still upset", said Carman. "You sure do hold a grudge for someone with a little penis.

Some of the girls and guys started snickering and laughing, making Dew blush a bright red and bring out his sword, about to strike.

Mew used Psychic to stop the sword from hitting her.

"No hurting the sexy eye candy", said Mew.

Carman smirked.

"Now, for the final piece of luggage", said Victini.

"If it's who I think it is..." said Chandler.

"In the last piece of luggage we have...the deceiving douche and manipulative mastermind...Mason!" said Mew as he opened the luggage.

Mason came out and glared at everyone . He growled upon seeing Ray, who did the exact same thing. Mason leapt at ray and pinned him down, scratching and biting him. Ray did the same to Mason.

"Alright enough!" said Mew, but the brothers continued.

Victini used Psychic to break the brothers up.

"Now...no more fighting until the game actually starts", said Mew as Victini put Ray besides Summer and Mason by Carman.

"Now...let's get this game started", said Mew.

"Wait...there's another luggage case over there", said Sonan, pointing to a left over piece of luggage that was hidden under a seat.

"No there's not", said Mew quickly.

"Yes there is...I see it too", said Laxish.

"Ugh...fine", said Mew as he floated over and brought out the case. "Please welcome back...Egridos", he finished sadly.

"That's right, I'm back!" said Egridos.

"Fuck my life", said Chandler to himself. "Even though I'm not alive.

"Well, that's everyone", said Mew.

"Finally, now we can get this crap over with", said Morgan.

"But first...we have an announcement!" said Victini.

"What?" asked Aura.

"Along with the 36 of you, you will be competing with 14 newcomers", said Mew.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" shouted Striker.

"MORE NEW PEOPLE?!" shouted Mason.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"That's right, and here's the first one...welcome Ricky!" said Victini as a Jolteon came onto the plane, switching.

"Uh..." said Skore. "They know he's gay right?" he whispered to Striker, who was being held by Farra.

"Hey guys, I'm Ricky. I'm just an easy going guy and-" he stopped upon seeing Shade on Spike's back. "-I hope I get to know a lot of you better."

"Good, now get over there", said Mew with a smile.

Ricky sat close to where Spike was flying, beside Farra and Striker.

"Alright, the newbie here is...Rock N' Roll!" said Victini as a Roggenrola bounded onto the plane.

"What kind of name is Rock N' Roll?" asked Vile.

"We'll be calling him Rocky..." said Victini. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Um...just hi and I hope that I make it far becaus...a lot of you look scary and mean", said Rocky. "But other than that I'm happy to be here!"

"Haha, alright, get over there", said Mew. "The next newbie here is...Razor!"

A Garchomp came onto the plane, making everyone stare in amazement.

"Anything you wanna say?" asked Victini.

"Yeah...get on my bad side and I will end you", said Razor, scaring most of the contestants.

"I like him already", said Vile.

"Alright Razor go stand by the mammoth", said Victini.

Razor stood by M.P.S., but M.P.S. was freaked out because of the advantage he had over him.

"The next newbie here is...Zayn!" said Mew as a Sceptile came onto the plane.

Kai, upon seeing him, growled.

"Nice to see you again Kai", said Zayn, folding his arms.

Kai glared at him.

"Whatever, now let me get my introuction over with. I'm Zayn and I'm a good leader, cross me and you die", said Zayn.

Kai put a claw to his face and shook his head.

"Okay, good, go stand over there by the sea weasel", said Mew.

Zayn bumped into Kai's shoulder and stood next to Jet.

"Alright, the next newbie is...Chelsea!"

The Emolga flied into the plane and smiled.

"And thus a graceful beauty appears inside of a massive plane" said the Emolga.

"Weirdo", said Flynn under his breath.

"My name is Chelsea and I'm an actress", said Chelsea. "That's all you need to know", she said before flying over by Dew.

Static noticed her and immediately sprang up and smiled.

"Okay...the next newbie is...Lawrence!" said Victini as a Whirlipede rolled onto the plane.

"Alright, I'm Lawrence and I like to stab things", said Lawrence. "So...if you make me angry, I'll come after you and I'll kill you."

Everyone stared in shock.

"O...kay", said Victini. "Go stand by the coffin please."

"What?!" shouted Egridos, who gulped as Lawrence rolled towards him.

"Now...the next one is Hex!" said Mew.

A puff of smoke appeared and a Herdier with a black top hat and cape stood in its place as it faded.

"I'm the Amazing Hex!" said the Herdier. "I can and will shock and amaze you", he said as he pulled a Buneary out of his hat and started pulling out hankerchiefs from his mouth.

"...a magician...seriously?" asked Flynn. "Can you make us all disappear from these pricks?"

"Nope, he's not gonna be doing that because we're gonna be taking his hat", said Mew, taking his hat and making it disappear, making Hex look down in sadness and silence.

"Um..." said Sonan. "I think you broke him."

"No, that's just his personality", said Mew. "Go stand by the others boy."

Hex said nothing and walked towards the others before sitting down next to Sparky.

"Alright, the next new contestant is...Jason!" said Mew as an Infernape entered the plane, making most of the girls, look at him and blush.

"Hello everyone", he said in a charasmatic tone.

"H-hi" said the girls.

"Hey", said the guys.

"I hope that I get to know you all a whole lot better", he said winking, making the girls giggle and the guys give him a look.

Jason went over and sat next to Farra who huffed and looked away, leaving Striker confused and shocked.

"Alright, the next contestant is...Combat!" said Victini.

An Aggron wearing shades and dogtags entered the plane with an MP3 player. He ignored everyone and simply sat against the wall next to Volante.

"I like him already", said Aura.

Everyone started agreeing.

"Alright, the next contestant is...Crowley!"

A Hitmonchan entered the plane and upon seeing Carman, he got next to her.

"Hello my queen", he said in a British voice.

"I'm not your queen", said Carman, turnng away from him and climbing on Mason's back.

"Ah...I see...you prefer canines..." said Crowley.

"No...it's not that, it's just that I hate British bastards", said Carman.

"Yeah...plus you wouldn't want to hit that...it's too skanky", said Dew.

"Nah...I think you're just jealous that she's single now and I can have her", said Crowley.

Mason made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer dumbass."

"Me and Mason are dating", said Carman.

Everyone stared at the two, shocked.

"Okay...ignoring that shocking info, the next contestant is...Harrison!" said Mew.

A shiny Swellow flew inside the plane.

"Hey, I'm Harrison and I'm very outgoing and I like to sing", said Harrison.

"Okay...stop talking now", said Victini.

Harrison shrugged his shoulders and flew beside Spike.

"Now...the next contestant is...Crash!"

There was silence at first, but grunts and thuds were heard soon afterwards. Soon enough, a rolling cart entered the plane, a fishbowl taped to the top.

A Carvanha was seen panting inside the fishbowl. "I...Crash...name...hey..." he said before passing out.

"Did he hit his head repeatedly trying to get up here?" asked Solis.

"I guess so", said Mew. "Someone move him towards the group."

Combat used his tail to pull the cart toward everyone, while still listening to his MP3 Player.

"Okay...the last contestant is...Justy!" said Victini as a Braviary flew inside the plane.

"Hello", he greeted, but upon seeing Mew, Striker, Ricky, Static, Morgan, and a couple others, he glared. "I didn't realize you let unoriginals on this show."

"Um...what does that mean?" asked Dew.

"It means Kantoans, those dumb-looking stupid fucks", said Justy angrily, making everyone jump.

"Uh..." started Vixen.

"Oh he was in the Pokemon War, he hates all Kanto Pokemon because he fought them...and he's nuts", said Victini.

"Oh...

"Now...let's get this game started-

"Wait, you forgot me", said a voice.

Everyone looked in a doorway and saw that a Dunsparce was hopping into the plane.

"Oh yeah, you're Cam right?" asked Victini.

The Dunsparce sighed. "My name's Mac, but I get called Cam asll of the time."

"Whatever, now get in here", said Victini.

"Okay, now that you all are here", said Mew. "We're gonna explain the rules."

Suddenly the plane started lifting up.

"What's going on?" asked Skore.

"This season, you'll be traveling all over the Pokemon world from Kanto to Karos", said Mew.

Everyone suddenly started cheering.

"I thought you all didn't want to do another season", said Mew.

"That was before we knew we were traveling around the world", said Lila.

"Yeah...now there's more stuff to know so pay attention", said Mew. "Like I said before, you'll all be traveling around the Pokemon World. You'll also you'll be doing the challenges in wherever we stop."

"Okay..." said Summer.

"Like in the other seasons, you'll be put into seperate teams and do the challenges. Whatever team loses the challenges will eliminate someone", Mew continued.

"Okay..." said Aura. "So?"

"This season, if you get eliminated-", said Victini as he opened the plane door.

A bunch of air blasted through the plane, making everyone hold onto the ground or onto someone else.

"You'll be forced to jump out of the plane", said Victini as he closed the door.

"So...if we get eliminated...we fall to our deaths?!" asked Striker.

"You'll have parachutes", said Mew. "Now...the last thing is that season you'll be singing!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"That's right, whenever you hear this", said Mew as a bell dinged. "That means you have to sing. Anywhere at anytime.

"And what if we don't?" asked Zayn.

"Automatic elimination", said Mew.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Now that all the rules are settled..." said Victini. The bell dinged.

"What?!"

"Yep...time to sing", said Victini.

"Now?!" asked Summer.

"Yeah...and make it good", said Mew.

**000**

**(Alright...here's the hard part. I tried to do a song that dealt with how majority of the contestants have to deal with each other again, while also dealing with the torture again. It's not the best, but I think it's alright...I guess. Here ya go...I call this first song Starting Again...enjoy)**

**000**

Jesse: _We're back with these two yahoos_

Skore: _I think I'm gonna cry_

Rocky: _Oh come on man, you gotta cheer up_

Crash: _Why should he? We're gonna die_

Vixen: _It's time for a new adventure_

Cano: _Traveling aroung the world_

Morgan: _It's gonna be so much fun_

Flynn: _Shut up you stupid girl_

Mason: _I'm surrounded by idiots_

Hope: _You should speak for yourself you know_

Aldon: _Oh great an early argument..._

Vile: _I HATE THIS FUCKING SHOW!_

Solis: _I'm not gonna lie, this is a surprise, I didn't think I'd see this whore_

Lila: _At least I'm not hitting on a guy a girl already adores_

Sparky: _Come on guys, it's not so bad, we can get a few kicks_

Smash: _Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hang with the chicks-_

Everyone: NO!

Spike: _I'm sure we're gonna die_

Sonan: _Fall, break down, and cry_

Chelsea: _I hope you guys aren't serious_

Harrison: _Cause I think she's becoming delirious_

Ray: Come on Kai and Jet, you guys have to sing.

They both shook their heads.

Ricky: _I wonder what we're gonna be doing first_

Summer: _I'm sure that whatever it is will feed these hosts' bloodthirst_

Kevin: _Does anyone want pie?_

Lawrence: _Who invited this guy?_

Frosty: _This is gonna be the time when I get all the goods_

Laxish: _You better hope you don't get eaten_

M.P.S.: _Or worse...defeaten!_

Vina: _My knowledge will push me across the line and we'll win all the dough_

Volante: _Well, what are we waiting for? Come on let's go!_

Mew: Nope, everyone sings in this episode or someone gets eliminated. After one of those two options happen, then we'll go.

Razor: _This game's already pretty lame I wish that I had never came_

Crowley: _Yeah and while you're thinking that, I'll get all the fortune and fame_

Farra: _I can't believe I'm in this game again at least I'm with Striker_

Striker: _Oh sweet Arceus why?! I said i don't even like her!_

Aura: _I am with Shade and he's going to get laid_

Shade: _No, no, no, not again. Shine will be betrayed_

Mac: _I don't know why I came here, but I guess I'll try to win_

Chandler: _Well, make sure that you try hard or you'll get hurt again and again_

Static: _I can't believe we're back_

Ded: _I think I'll have a heart attack because..._

Everyone (minus Kai and Jet): _We're starting again_

Skore: _This will be our end_

Everyone (minus Kai and Jet): _We're starting again_

Jason: _We'll try to make friends_

Everyone (minus Kai and Jet): _We're starting again_

Ray: Come on guys.

Kai: _...We're starting again..._

Jet: _...We're starting again..._

Carman: _This time I will win_

Everyone: _We're starting again_

Dew: _The author's not letting that happen..._

Victini: Oh no...

Egridos: _FORTH WAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

"Alright, everyone sang...some did great and some just did downright horrible", said Mew. "Now, Victini set the autopilot coordinates to New Bark Town. We have a show to do!"

**000**

**And...done! I think this show is gonna be alright...well at least I hope so. This is gonna be difficult because of Dark Amphithere's TPWT's challenges, but I'll try to make as many challenges as I can that aren't like his so I won't have any copycat stuff.**

**But, that aside, I think that this is gonna progress well. Review and tell me your predictions and everything. I hope you enjoyed the song as well...it wasn't that good in my own opinion, but hopefully I'll get better at it.**

**The veterans and the newbies...any favorites, any least favorites? I hope you all enjoyed this first episode and I'll try to do better with the songs. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...WORLD TOUR!**

**Next time: The cast goes to New Bark Town to start their journey. What will happen while they're there? You'll have to wait to find out!**


	2. All New Bark and No Bite

**Wow, more than 10 reviews in a few weeks? Sheesh, this story's already getting popular. Thanks for the support guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Well, here's another chapter.**

**000**

A lot of the contestants were sitting inside the plane's center space, while it flew towards their first destination.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be traveling in a plane!" said Summer with a smile. "Maybe we'll finally have fun."

"...It's Mew and Victini...this is gonna be hell", said Striker, whom Farra was licking.

"Come on, you don't know", said Rocky. "Maybe we WILL have fun."

"Um...excuse me Mr. Rock, but we've been dealing with these no-good pricks for years", said Flynn. "Trust me, this ain't gonna be fun."

"I agree with the douchebag", said Frosty.

"Same here", said Laxish, folding his arms.

"Oh come on, nothing they've done could've been that bad", said Zayn.

"So...being drugged, scared, stabbed, wounded, threatened, and blown up is fun?" asked Skore, giving Zayn a look.

"Oh..." said Zayn.

"I just hope our first challenge isn't that dangerous...for once", said Morgan.

"I doubt that", scoffed Dew.

**000**

Static, Chelsea, and few others were in the Upper Class part of the plane.

"Um...so...Chelsea..." started Static.

"Yeah?" she asked, reading a magazine.

"Uh..." he started, rubbing the back of his head. "Would you be interested in-"

"No, don't even finish that sentence", said Chelsea, throwing her magazine down.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're trying to do", said Chelsea. "It always happens to me. I'm an actress, so you want to date me. But, as soon as you get what you want, you throw me away and leave me humiliated."

"What the-where did that come from?!" asked Static as Chelsea flew out of the Upper Class Section.

Static turned around where some of the others were sitting and sat down himself.

"So...how did it go?" asked Sparky.

"She didn't give me a yes or no answer...she just started yelling at me", said Static, looking down.

"Aw...don't worry Static, she'll come around sooner or later", said Lila.

"What if she doesn't?" asked Static as he laid on his back.

"Well...you can...uh...try your luck with another single girl", said Vixen.

"What single girls?" asked Static. "I was voted out second in the first two seasons. I never got a chance to know any of you girls."

"What about in Loser Land or the aftermath?" asked Spike.

"Every time I was about to talk to someone, I started hearing them talking about their boyfriends or their crushes", said Static. "There was no mention of me."

"Oh...well...I'm sorry", said Jesse.

"Don't be, nothing good ever happens to me", said Static, making everyone inside look at each other sympathetically.

**000**

**"Man, I feel bad for him", said Cano.**

**000**

**"Wow, just wow..." said Sonan.**

**000**

**"Looks like we're gonna have to talk to Chelsea", said Lila.**

**000**

Jason was sitting alone in Loser Class. He was writing a list of some sort.

"Okay...I'm gonna have to watch out for the Slaking, the Aggron, the Blaziken, and the Floatzel. They could get in my way", he said to himself. "All of the girls are gonna be easy to control, so I don't need to worry. All of the other so-called 'evil doers', will be shocked to know what I have planned for this season."

**000**

**Jason: It's simple. All I have to do is manipulate these idiots...and at the end...I'll be the winner.**

**000**

Mew and Victini were in the cockpit as the plane continued moving.

"We are arriving at destination: New Bark Town."

"About time", said Victini as he brought out a bullhorn. "CONTESTANTS...PLEASE MEET US AT THE FRONT OF THE PLANE!"

**000**

Everyone made it to the front of the plane, where they got on.

"What do you want?" asked Mason.

"We're at New Bark Town", said Mew as he and Victini floated out of the cockpit.

"Okay...but we're still in the air..." said Crash.

"Uh...Crash...I think they want us to jump", said Sonan.

"Good work dolly", said Victini. "You solved the case."

"Now...there are parachutes by the door", said Mew. "Get jumping and we'll start the challenge when you're down there. Oh...and Egridos, stay up here for a second."

"No way, you'll just push me when I don't have a parachute", said Egridos.

"No we won't", said Mew.

"Okay...but remember, I'm a Ghost-type and you are both Psychic-types", said Egridos.

Everyone else started putting on the parachutes, except the flying-types and ones who could float.

Laxish opened the door and immediately jumped back.

"Okay...who wants to go first?" asked Crash, who was right in front of the door.

Everyone looked at him, making him look back nervously. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Mason stepped forward with a smirk and touched his platform, making it roll out of the door.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, I feel good about myself", said Mason.

Ray ran forward and leapt at him, knocking them both out of the plane.

Everyone continued jumping one after another until only Egridos was left with Mew and Victini.

"Alright, what did you want?" asked Egridos.

A huge rock appeared in Victini's hand and he threw it at the coffin. He caught it, but the momentum forced him out of the plane.

"THAT WAS SO LAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

"Ahh...that was great", said Mew as he and Victini teleported down to the town.

**000**

Everyone was just landing on the ground in front of the town. Soon, agitated, some frightened, and some...thrilled.

"That was awesome!" said Kevin as he floated down with Volante, Vina, Chelsea, Harrison, Spike, Frosty, and Chandler.

"You call jumping out of a plane fun?" asked Chelsea, agitated.

"Don't be surprised", said Chandler. "He says wrong things in wrong situations. Watch...Kevin, what's 2 + 2?"

"Forti-fried Wooper Salad!"

Both Harrison and Chelsea raised a brow as the others started landing. Crash was first and once he landed, he ended up rolling into the lake next to the land.

Ray was next, followed by Mason, who were still trying to kill each other. Everyone with parachutes started dropping down and landing.

"That was terrifying! A Fearow poked my ass!" shouted Hope.

"Could ya blame him?" asked Smash as he came down.

Laxish came down and soon heard a scream. He looked up and whimpered as M.P.S. landed on him.

A lot of the others laughed at the bear's predicament. Soon enough though, Laxish popped out of top of M.P.S.' back fur.

"Thanks for the help!" he yelled.

"Alright, we're here", said Striker. "Now where are those two..."

"Yeah...and why did they keep Egridos?" asked Aura.

As soon as that was said, the coffin fell down in front of everyone, rock still in hands. "I hate my life."

"You're not alive", said Lawrence.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of all of them. "Alright, now that you all are here..."

"And in pain, I might add!" shouted Egridos, still laying on the ground.

"Shut up! We're gonna explain the challenge", said Victini.

Everyone started listening.

"Now, this first challnge is gonna be hard", said Mew. "You have to find all 18 starter Pokemon."

"I thought there were only 15..." said Ricky.

"Don't question us on that, just deal with it", said Victini.

"Now, as I was saying, you have to find all 18 starter Pokemon and bring them back here", said Mew.

Ray looked at Summer and grabbed her. "Got one."

Morgan turned to Dew. "I have one too."

"No, no, no...the first stages of the starter Pokemon", said Victini.

Everyone sighed.

"Well, this shouldn't be so hard..." said Flynn. "There are 50 of us, this should be easy."

"You didn't read the fine print, elephant boy", said Mew. "There are only 18 startrs out in the wild that we've hidden, and only 18 of you will come back with one."

"Wait...so...it's every man and woman for themselves?" asked M.P.S.

"Exactly...and the challenge starts...now!"

Hex waved his paw and suddenly a Treecko appeared in front of him.

"No magic, dog!" shouted Mew, glaring at him. Hex whimpered and teleported the Treecko back.

"Now...go!" shouted Victini.

Everyone started running in different directions.

**000**

"Okay...where is a starter?" asked Dew as he waded through the water with Morgan on her back.

Jet was swimming under the water, using his tails as a propeller.

Dew was still wading through the water and soon saw a metal platform waith wheels sticking out of a bunch of dirt.

"What the-" said Morgan, noticing a turned fishbowl on top of the dirt pile.

"Um...I thinking that Crash is around here somewhere", said Dew, climbing over the pile.

Jet was still underwater scanning for any starters. Instead of a starter, he saw a fish swimming to the direction he just came from.

Above the water, Crash was grumbling to himself.

"I can't believe I got launched from my bowl..." said Crash. "I've pobably missed the challenge by now."

He looked to the side and saw a Totodile dancing on a slab of land.

"Huh...you don't usually see starters in the wild...but this is New Bark Town, so..." said Crash as he stopped. "I guess it's lost."

The Totodile turned around and saw Crash in the water.

"Toto", it said as it approached him.

"Uh...hi...?"

"Totodile!" it shrieked as it bit down hard on one of his horns.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he started swimming as fast as a motorboat.

Dew and Morgan were still wading through the water when they saw something fast past them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Morgan.

Crash kept swimming, but he was going so fast that he swam up the dirt pile. He crashed into his bowl, with the Totodile, still biting him, and the bowl fell back on the platform, freeing it. Crash began floating back to the mainland, whimpering and wincing in pain.

**000**

Skore and his friends were searching on Route 29.

"How are we supposed to find a starter around here?" asked Striker, whom Farra was carrying in her horns.

"Why are you in Farra's horns?" asked Laxish.

"Why are you on M.P.S.' back?" retorted Farra.

"Because I'm lazy, my feet are small, and i'm fat. M.P.S. is strong and doesn't hardly feel me", said Laxish. "Now Striker..."

"She scooped me up and now I'm stuck between these things", said Striker, trying to move.

"Hey look!" said Skore, pointing to a tree.

A Treecko was climbing down and ran the opposite direction.

"Get it!" shouted Skore as he and the others ran after it.

**000**

"Okay...we're in Cherrygrove City...now what?" asked Sonan, riding on his mother's back.

"I don't know...it was your father's idea", said Lila before turning to Jesse. "What are we doing here?"

"Cherrygrove City is near a bunch of water...it's one of the perfect places to find Water-types", explained Jesse.

"Well, I don't know about this..." said Shade, who was riding on Spike's back.

"Yeah...what if we don't find anything", said Sparky.

"Actually, I'm more worried about what'll happen if we _do _ find one of the starters", said Cano.

"What do you mean?" asked Vixen.

"If we find one, who's gonna get it?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Crap...I didn't think of that", said Jesse. He sighed. "I guess whoever finds it gets to keep it."

"Okay, then I call that Mudkip over there", said Spike, landing.

Shade climbed off of his back and Spike flew towards the water, followed by the others.

"SHADE!"

Shade froze as everyone else continued. He turned around and saw Aura running towards him, Ricky right behind her, and Solis behind him.

"No, no, no..." said Shade as he continued running.

As he was getting closer to the others, who were now in the water, he found himself being tackled and kissed. Shade rolled her off and leaned against a nearby house on his hind legs to catch his breath.

Aura licked her lips upon seeing his entire body. Ricky was just in a trance at seeing him like that as well. While he was dealing with that, the others were with Spike, who had his Mudkip on his back.

"Okay...where are we supposed to look now?" asked Lila. "It looks like this Mudkip was the only one over here."

"Mudkip!" it said.

"Aw..." said Sparky.

"Hey dad, you gotta check this out', said Spike, before looking around. "Where's dad?"

He looked back on the mainland and saw that Aura and Ricky were standing close to his dad and staring. He frowned, but he smiled when his dad decided to enter the house.

Solis was standing at the shoreline and saw Jesse with everyone else and teleported him to her.

"Solis...what are you doing?" asked Jesse as Solis hugged his body and started kissing his cheeks. She stopped for a moment and started circling a finger around his chest spike.

Everyone else that was still in the water, minus Vixen, who was standing on a rock. Were confused at why Jesse disappeared.

Sonan raised a brow, but soon looked at the shore. He saw his dad being hugged by Solis, who was trying to push away.

"Uh...mom..." said Sonan, pointing to the shore.

Lila turned to where he was pointing and growled fiercely. Everyone else turned as well and saw that Shade was in the empty house and Jesse was being seduced.

"Let's go!" shouted Vixen, who ran across the rocks, followed by everyone else.

"C'mon Shade...come out here...I just wanna have fun...and Ricky here wants to have fun too", said Aura.

Shade raised a brow and walked towards the door.

"Ricky...are you..."

Ricky blushed and nodded. "I've liked you ever since I saw you yesterday."

"Oh my Arceus", said Shade as he went back deep into the house.

"Shade...let us in!" begged Aura.

Shade didn't respond.

Aura smiled. "Have it your way sexy", she said.

She used Ice Beam on the door and Ricky used Thunderbolt on the door, breaking it.

Shade whimpered as the duo entered.

**000**

**Shade (hair ruffled): I...want...Shine...**

**000**

Ray, Summer, Rocky, Hex, Kevin, Harrison, Chelsea, and Static were searching on Route 46.

"So...Hex...how is it being a magician?" asked Rocky as they searched in the grass.

"It's alright", said Hex. "Except the fact that they won't let me use my magic anywhere!"

"No..I mean...outside of this game", specified Rocky

"Oh...well, it was great", said Hex. "I was adored by many."

"Okay...can you two stop talking and look", said Summer.

"Summer, go easy o the newbies, they're gonna be going through hell", said Ray as he continued looking through the grass.

"Ray, I know, I just want to win this challenge", said Summer. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it", said Rocky.

"I LIKE MASHED POTATOES!" shouted Kevin, taking out a bowl of potatoes.

"Where does he get this food?" asked Harrison.

"Well, he usually takes food out of his chest...but when he pulls it from his back...we're not sure", said Summer as Ray grabbed the potatoes and started eating.

"They taste weird...what's in these?" asked Ray.

"There's waffle in 'em", said Kevin with a smile.

"Does he put waffle in all of his stuff?" asked Hex.

"I'm not sure", said Ray.

"Hey...Chelsea, look. I got you some flowers", said Static, handing her some flowers.

Chelsea took them, and then electrocuted them before flying back to where the others were looking.

Static walked away from them dejectedly, but soon saw a small yellow, red, and white fox Pokemon gnawing on a twig.

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" asked Static as he approached it.

The fox saw him and jumped on his head.

"Ugh...I don't even know what you are", said Raichu. "But...he did say 18...and you're unknown, so...I guess I'll take you."

He left the others and went back to New Bark Town.

**000**

**Static: Why won't she like me? I haven't done anything wrong...have I?**

**000**

On Route 30, Aldon, Vile, Flynn, Hope, Mason, Carman, Crowley, and Jason were searching in the grass and in the water for starters.

"Ugh...so much evil in one place...it's killing me..." said Aldon.

"I know...it's just a concentration of it in this spot", said Hope. "Well, minus Mr. Sexy and Mr. Brit over there", she said, pointing to Jason, who was trying to ignore Crowley.

"Yeah...that Infernape sure is a fine thing", said Vile.

"At least we can agree on something", said Carman, earning a growl from Mason.

"He's up to something", said Mason. "I just know it."

"Yeah...", said Flynn searching in the grass and trees. "Or maybe you're jealous."

"What the-I'm not jealous of that dumb ape", said Mason.

"Denial is the clencher", said Aldon before diving into the water.

"Shut up!" shouted Mason before noticing something. "Um...are we missing something? Three somethings, in particular."

He turned towards Jason and saw that Vile, Hope, and Carman were all around him, smiling.

"Oh Arceus..."

"Hah! is your jealousy building?" asked Flynn.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" shouted Mason. "Just go look somewhere else dumbass."

While the girls were around Jason, Crowley was still searching for a starter. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes.

A Chikorita popped out of the bushes with a smile. "Chikori!"

Crowley grinned and grabbed it before trying to run out. Mason saw him running and saw something in his arms.

He used Razor Wind, knocking him to the ground. A Chikoita landed on the ground. mason grinned and picked it up by the leaf.

The girls were still around Jason, Flynn was waiting for Aldon to come back, and Crowley was unconscious.

"Heh", he laughed as he exited.

**000**

Combat, Kai, Zayn, and Razor were deep in the forest across from New Bark Town.

"Kai...I see you're still the silent type", said Zayn, making Kai groan.

"Zayn, can you shut you please shut up", said Razor, who was sitting against a tree next to Combat, who was now on an iPod, earplugs in.

"Why?"

"You've been talking to Kai and about Kai for the past 30 minutes", said Razor. "Give it a rest."

Kai sighed and sat against the tree. Zayn did the same.

"So...how are we supposed to find those starters?" asked Zayn.

"I don't know", said Razor. "But let's just look."

Combat, while still on his iPod, elbowed the tree he was sitting against and a Snivy fell into his open hand.

"Uh...okay...how did you know that was up there?" asked Zayn.

Combat shrugged his shoulders and tossed the Snivy into the air. Razor jumed up and grabbed it before it fell.

"Why'd you give it up?" asked Razor.

Combat gave him a look.

"Oh...okay, then", said Razor as he ran back to the town.

**000**

**Razor: Something's up with him...**

**000**

Vina, Volante, Justy, Smash, Lawrence, and Chandler were inside the lab.

"Why are we here?" asked Lawrence. "I'd rather be stabbing something right now."

Everyone stepped away from him.

"We're here because we're gonna get some starters", said Vina, flying to the container inside the lab. She pulled out three Pokeballs.

She took one and gave another to Volante.

"How come you two get a starter?" asked Smash.

"Yeah..." said Chandler.

"Because...it was my idea to come in here and Volante's my boyfriend", said Vina.

"So?" said Justy.

"He'll practically kill you if you object", said Vina.

"...I'm a Rock-type...he's a Flying-type", said Smash.

"I'm also...a Dragon-type, remember?" asked Volante, making Smash back up.

"Now, whoever catches the ball gets the starter", said Vina as she tossed the Pokeball.

It opened up and a hedgehog Pokemon popped out and landed on Smash's head.

"So Smash gets the..." started Chandler, not knowing what Pokemon it was.

"It's a Chespin, a chestnut Pokemon. Smash, go outside", said Vina as she and Volante came out afterwards, followed by Justy, Lawrence, and Chandler.

"Can I stab someone now?" asked Lawrence.

"Be my guest", said Justy.

"Mwahahahahaha!" shouted Lawrence as he started rolling really fast and eventually moved forward.

Egridos, who was sinking into the ground, had just moved the rock off of himself and was standing up.

"Finally", he said.

Lawrence came rolling towards him and ran him over, stabbing him mulitple times in the process.

"Did you get that?" asked Mew as Victini recorded it with a camcorder.

"Yep."

"Alright...how many of us are left?" asked Vina.

"Well...Static got a Fennekin, Mason got a Chikorita, Razor got a Snivy, Smash got a Chespin, what starters do you two have?" asked Victini.

Vina and Volante threw their Pokeballs and a Squirtle and a Tepig popped out.

"Vina, you got a Tepig and Volante, you got a Squirtle", said Mew.

"HELP ME!" they all heard.

Everyone turned to the water and saw that Crash was at the edge of the land and a Totodile was clamped on one of his horns.

"Crash...you were here?" asked Mew.

"Yeah...SOMEONE pushed me out and I fell into the water", said Crash, glaring at Mason, who rolled his eyes. "I found this Totodile and it won't let go of my horn!"

"Well...you're one of the winners of the challenge..so just come on", said Victini.

"...I can't move...I'm in a damn fish bowl with a Totodile trying to bite my horn off!" shouted Crash.

Chandler took him and put him with the others.

"Okay...that's 7 starters...11 more to go", said Mew. "This is taking longer than I expected."

"No it's not, it's only been 2 hours", said Victini.

"What?!" asked Mew.

"Time flies when you're having fun...time slows down when you're doing something boring or irritating", said Victini.

"Got that right."

**000**

Ricky and Aura were both laying on top of Shade.

"Can you two get off of me pl-" Shade was silenced by Ricky's lips.

Shade struggled and soon Ricky let up, panting and smiling.

"You weren't kidding, he really is good", said Ricky.

"Why me?" asked Shade.

"DAD!"

Shade let up as Spike went into the house.

"Wow, you're son's here..." said Aura. "Both of us can take him down easily", said Aura as she got up. Ricky stayed on him however and stared into Shade's eyes.

Shade turned away, but Ricky brought his face back towards his.

Aura was smacked into the wall, but she soon growled. "Ricky! A little help here!"

Ricky sighed but grinned and kissed Shade once again before going next to Aura, who was seething with rage.

"Two against one...what are you gonna do now?" asked Aura.

Spike saw Shade climb out of the window and smiled. He took out his Mudkip.

"Mudkip!"

Shade came out of the house and ran towards the others and soon the house exploded.

"What the..." said Cano.

Spike flew towards the others, his Mudkip on his back.

"What happened?" asked Vixen.

"I don't know", said Spike. "But...let's go."

"What about Jesse, Lila, and Sonan?" asked Shade.

They all turned towards them and saw that Jesse and Sonan were sitting down, with their hands on their foreheads in annoyance, and Lila and Solis were fighting.

Solis was thrown into the water, with Lila smiling happily.

"Okay, I feel better now...let's go", said Lila.

"Oshawott!" they all saw an Oshawott coming out of the water.

Jesse picked it up and it got out of his grip and climbed on his back. "Osha!'

"Crap..." said Lila.

**000**

Aldon was coming back to the land with a lilypad that was carrying a blue frog with a darker blue stripe on its head.

"I don't know what you are...but you're coming with me."

"Froakie!" it said.

"Okay...Froakie", said Aldon as he kept swimming. "I'm lucky I know a shortcut back to New Bark Town."

Aldon kept swimming down the river and found himself being pulled by the current.

"What the-" he said as he and the Froakie were pulled faster.

He looked ahead and saw that he was approaching a waterfall.

"Aw crap" he said as he and the Froakie went over the waterfall.

**000**

"What is taking him so long?" asked Flynn to himself.

"Uh girls...I'm trying to find a starter", said Jason as the girls continued following him.

"Oh, we'll help you look", said Hope as she, Vile, and Carman started looking in the bushes.

"Oh dear Arceus they are acting so dumb right now", Flynn said to himself. "Ugh...screw this...I'm gonna look for my own starter."

On his way out, he passed by Crowley, who was still unconscious.

"Wow...weak", said Flynn as he passed by.

**000**

**Flynn: That Infernape is ruining our plan. We were just supposed to stay low while also getting rid of idiots...but it looks like that won't be happening.**

**000**

"Where'd Static go?" asked Harrison.

"I don't know and I don't care", said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" asked Rocky.

"No", said Chelsea. "The same thing always happens when I date someone. They use me, get what they want, then they dump me. I'm not going through that again."

"Trust me...Static is a lovable guy that'll never cause anyone harm", said Summer.

"Sure..." said Chelsea.

"Hey, I found one", said Ray.

Summer and the others went over to him and saw that he had a Turtwig in his arms.

"Aw..." everyone said.

"Char?" they all heard soon after.

They all turned and saw a Chimchar on a high ledge.

"Wow..." said Rocky. He hopped onto the ledge and the Chimchar climbed on his head.

"Well that's not fair..." said Harrison. "Ray and Rocky each got a starter and we didn't."

"Hey...at least some of us got starters", said Summer as they all started leaving the route.

**000**

Skore and the others were still on Route 29, trying to find the Trrecko.

"Man...that Treecko is...frickin persistent", said Mac.

"When did you get here?" asked Farra.

"I was with you guys the whole-" started Mac before he sighed. "Never mind."

"Aw...don't worry about it Cam", said laxish.

"MY NAME IS MAC!" shouted Mac.

"Torchic"

A Torchic exited the nearby forest and Striker saw it first. "I call the Torchic!"

Farra saw it as well and used Psychic to lift it on top of Striker's head.

"Wow...that's just not fair", said Skore. "Striker automatically gets a starter, yet we can't get a simple Treecko!"

**000**

The Treecko ran towards Route 30.

Jason was still searching for a starter with the girls. Vile saw the Treecko enter onto the route.

She immediately grabbed it and was about to call Jason, but she realized what she was about to do.

Instead of giving it to Jason, she ran off.

**000**

**Vile: I was about to throw a challenge...for a guy...he may be sexy and...charming, but I'm not gonna throw a game.**

**000**

Lila and the others were still heading back to New Bark Town.

"Hey look...a Cyndaquil", said Sparky.

A Cyndaquil was jumping off of a nearby ledge.

"I call it!" shouted Lila before Sparky could walk toward it.

"Dang it", he said as Lila ran towards it and put it on her back.

"Okay...let's just hope that we find ones for ourselves", said Vixen.

"SHADE!"

Everyone turned around and saw that Aura, Ricky, and Solis were running towards them.

"RUN!"

The eight of them started running away quickly.

"They're heading for New Bark Town", said Aura as she, Ricky, and Solis.

Solis nodded and teleported the three of them.

**000**

Jet was still searching underwater and found a Piplup swimming. Jet grabbed it and started swimming back, with it struggling the whole way back.

Dew and Morgan were still above the water, wading through it, trying to find starters.

"This sucks", said Morgan. "Why can't we find anything?"

"I'm not sure but..." said Dew.

"Bulba!"

Dew and Morgan turned to see and Charmander and a Bulbasaur battling.

"Well...it looks like we have our starters now", said Dew as he and Morgan smiled at each other.

**000**

Everyone else decided to stop looking and went back to New Bark Town.

"Alright, so far we have 14 starters", said Mew. "Static has the Fennekin, Volante has the Squirtle, Rocky has the Chimchar, Ray has the Turtwig, Spike has the Mudkip, Striker, shockingly...has the Torchic, Mason has the Chikorita, Razor has the Snivy, Jesse has the Oshawott, Smash has the Chespin, Vina has the Tepig, Lila has the Cyndaquil, Vile has the Treecko, and Crash has the Totodile."

"Where are the other 4?" asked Chelsea.

Everyone heard splashes and looked at the water Aldon came out with the Froakie, still on the lilypad, in his claws.

"Aldon found the Froakie!" said Victini.

Jet swam up and got on the land, putting down the Piplup.

"Jet has the Piplup..." said Mew.

Dew and Morgan came back onto the land, following the others, with the Charmander and Bulbasaur.

"Okay...we have all of the starters..." said Victini.

"Okay...everyone who didn't get a starter, feel free to hang out in either the lab or any of the surrounding houses", said Mew.

"Wait...I though _we_ get to hang out since we won", said Vile.

"Nope, you guys have to do two more challenges before that happens", said Mew. "Now...everyone...you're free."

Everyone else were confused, but they went off anyway.

"What the fuck? Why are we still here?" asked Mason.

"Because we said so..." said Victini. "Now...the next challenge for you all is to battle with these starters."

"What the hell?" asked Vina. "These things are lv. 5, how are we supposed to win?"

"These starters know moves that are way above their levels...basically they can one-hit KO each other", said Victini.

"The battles will be at the same time and the pairings are Static vs. Morgan, Volante vs. Rocky, Ray vs. Spike, Striker vs. Mason, Jet vs. Dew, Razor vs. Jesse, and Smash vs. Vina, Lila vs. Vile, an Crash vs. Aldon", said Mew.

"And..." said Victini. The bell dinged.

"CRAP!" everyone shouted.

**000**

**Okay...here we go again. This song is just basically for the battling...with a few funny moments...I shall call it...The Battle Ballads...here we go...**

**000**

Morgan: _We're battling for a chance to win_

Static: _We don't know what the prize is_

Morgan: _Who cares? It's just a trick again_

(Fennekin uses Fire Blast. Bulbasaur faints.)

Static: _That's the business!_

Mew: Static advances!

Volante: _I can't believe I'm doing this_

Rocky: _What do you mean? I'm getting a groove_

Volante: _This battle will be over quick because..._

(Squirtle uses Hydro Pump. Chimchar faints.)

Volante: _That was my finishing move_

Victini: Volante is moving on!

Ray: _We're doing this battle for who knows what_

Spike: _Let's see who's gonna last_

Ray: _Hopefully I'm not put in a rut_

(Turtwig uses Leaf Storm. Mudkip faints.)

Ray: _Wow that was fast_

Mew: Ray wins the third battle!

Mason: _I hate this game with a passion_

Striker: _I don't know what to say_

Mason: _At least I'll beat this stupid bug..._

(Torchic uses Flare Blitz. Chikorita faints.)

Striker: _Hip, hip, hooray!_

Victini: Mason got his ass kicked by a cocoon!

(Mason growls)

Jet (unenthusiastically): _This is really dumb..._

Dew: _I don't stand a chance..._

Jet: _ Can someone give me some gum?_

(Piplup uses Surf. Charmander faints.)

Jet: _I knew I'd advance..._

Mew: Jet advances.

Razor: _This is very annoying_

Jesse:_ I'm with you on that..._

Razor: _I'm not enjoying this_

(Snivy uses Leaf Tornado. Oshawott dodges and uses Ice Beam. Snivy faints.)

Jesse: _That's where it's at_

Victini: Jesse wins!

Smash: _I'm scared of what might happen_

Vina: _Oh just shut up and play_

Smash: _Please, please, please, Chespin_

(Chespin uses Rollout. Tepig faints.)

Smash: _Phew, I actually won today_

Mew: The shallow one moves on!

Vile: _You'd better win or else_

Lila: _Come on, you're gonna lose..._

Vile: _That's what you think you little bitch_

(Cyndaquil uses Eruption. Treecko faints.)

Lila: _You should've known what to use_

Victini: The sexy cat wins this battle!

Crash: _This batte's gonna be really hard_

Aldon: _We both have the same type_

Crash: _I guess we'll see which one's superior_

(Totodile uses Dragon Claw. Froakie dodges and uses Close Combat. Totodile faints.)

Aldon: _Don't start all the hype..._

Mew: THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!

**000**

"Okay, Morgan, Rocky, Spike, Mason, Dew, Razor, Vina, Vile, and Crash, you guys lose, so go with the others..." said Victini.

The winners groaned.

"Now what do you want?" asked Smash.

"The last challenge is a race!" said Mew.

"I still want to know what we're getting out of this", said Lila.

"You'll find out soon enough", said Victini.

"So...what kind of race are you talking about?" asked Volante.

"A foot race", said Mew.

"Really? That's what you came up with?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah, we wanted to torture you more...you're gonna run", said Mew. "The first ones to Cherrygrove City win."

"And...go!" said Victini as he and Mew teleported away. They teleported back seconds later. "And no flying or levitating."

Volante groaned.

They teleported away again as the nine contestants ran onto Route 29.

**000**

Smash was in the lead because of the speed he gains by headbutting, but Jesse and Lila were right on his tail. Jet was behind them. Static and Ray were neck and neck behind Jet. Volante was behind because of his weight, and Striker and Aldon were really trying.

"I'm actually gonna win!" said Smash happily as he approached the city. He was about to make it...but he crashed into a big tree, making him dizzy.

Jesse and Lila both passed him and entered the city first.

"Jesse and Lila win!" said Victini.

"Great...what do we win?" asked Lila as Mew teleported the other 7 to the city.

"You two are the new team captains this season!" said Mew.

"WHAT?!" the couple shouted, shocked.

"No, I was captain last season, I'm not doing it", said Jesse.

"Either that or autmoatic elimination", said Mew.

Jesse groaned and sat down, hold his head in irritation. Lila lied next to him.

"Jesse, it's alright, we'll be back together at the merge", said Lila, nuzzling him. "Nothing will be different."

Jesse sighed. "Okay" he said, giving her a kiss.

"Alright, let's get everyone here", said Mew. He snapped his fingers and the other 43 contestants appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Harrison.

"We have our team captains!" said Victini, pointig to Jesse and Lila, who were looking down.

"Oh..." said Frosty. "This game is gonna be awkward."

"Yes it is ice cream man, yes it is", said Mew.

"Can we stab each other now?" asked Lawrence.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Now...you two will choose your team, and today all of you will vote for someone since your teams weren't developed yet", said Mew. "So...Jesse...Lila...choose your teammates."

"Ugh...um...ladies first", said Jesse.

"Um...Summer", said Lila.

"Okay...Dew", said Jesse.

"Ray"

"Static"

"Chandler"

"Razor"

"Smash"

"Chelsea"

"Harrison"

"Morgan"

"Zayn"

"Skore"

"Ricky"

"Laxish"

"Vina"

"M.P.S."

"Aura"

"Shade"

"Crowley"

"Cano"

"Rocky"

"Sparky"

"Volante"

"Striker"

"Hope"

"Combat"

"Justy

"Kai"

"Crash"

"Jet"

"Aldon"

"Cam"

"IT'S MAC!" shouted Mac. "But at least I'm not last."

"Farra"

"Ded"

"Jason"

"Vixen"

"Kevin"

"Spike"

"Hex"

"Frosty"

"Crap..." said Lila and Jesse once they noticed who was left.

The only ones left were Carman, Mason, Flynn, Egridos, Lawrence, Vile, Solis, and...Sonan..."

"L-Lawrence?"

"Egridos..."

"Okay...Vile..."

"Flynn..."

"Mason"

"Carman"

The only ones left now were Solis and Sonan. Jesse and Lila looked at each other. Lila nodded at him.

"Sonan..."

"Solis."

"WHAT?!" shouted Solis.

"I'm on this whore's team?!" shouted Solis.

"I'm not happy about it either!" said Lila. "Just deal with it!"

"Okay...Jesse, your team consists of Dew, Static, Razor, Chelsea, Morgan, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Shade, Cano, Sparky, Striker, Combat, Kai, Jet, Cam, Ded, Vixen, Spike, Egridos, Flynn, Carman, Frosty, and Sonan", said Mew. "You will be the Zealous Xerneas."

"It's Mac!'

"Lila, your team consists of Summer, Ray, Chandler, Smash, Harrison, Zayn, Ricky, Vina, Aura, Crowley, Rocky, Volante, Hope, Justy, Crash, Aldon, Farra, Jason, Kevin, Lawrence, Vile, Mason, Solis, and Hex', said Victini. "You will be the Errant Yveltal."

"Okay..."

"Now...let's get back to the plane so we can do this elimination", said Mew as he teleported them all back.

**000**

**Solis: That bitch is going down.**

**000**

**Flynn: Jason**

**000**

**Egridos: Lawrence...**

**000**

**Crash: Mr. Stabby**

**000**

**Volante: Lawrence...he creeps me out**

**000**

**Mac: Lawrence**

**000**

Everyone was in the front of the plane where bleachers were sitting, directly across from the plane door.

"Okay...the elimination ceremony this season is the same as the other seasons, except this time, you will be given bags of peanuts as safety", said Mew. "And since there are way to many of you right now, I'll make this quick...Lawrence, you're out!"

"What? Why?!"

"You keep trying to stab people", said Aldon.

"Oh...thanks...now I get to stab you all", said Lawrence as he started rolling over everyone while Mew and Victini watched in amusement.

Once he stopped, he sighed. "That was fun..."

Everyone glared at him angrily. Sonan's right eye twitched and he hopped on Lawrence.

"What are you doing?" asked lawrence.

In response, Sonan started running backwards, causing Lawrence to roll forward, towards the door.

"No, no, no...I don't have my parachute!"

Sonan backflipped off of Lawrence before he went out of the door.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, nice one Sonan", said Jesse as he high-fived him.

"Okay, everyone is in loser class today since no one actually won anything", said Mew. "Go on and get some sleep...you're gonna need it."

**000**

**Done! It was difficult trying to make this chapter interesting and non-repetitive...but I guess it works...Chelsea...why are you so mean to Static? Jason...I have no words for you. Jesse and Lila are captains...that's gonna suck! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you all next time with a brand new episode of Total...Pokemon...WORLD TOUR!**

**Next time: A trip to relic castle turns into a nightmare!**


	3. Hassle in Relic Castle

**Back to the roots...*sighs*...LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED! (Sorry of it's too short)**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour! The contestants faced their first challenge, searching for starters. Some did exceedingly well, others...not so much. once the starters were found, the remaining contestants faced each other using the starters...while they sang...mwahahaha! The final nine contestants had to race to the entrance of Cherrygrove City. In the end, Jesse and Lila both won the challenge and their reward...they were designated as captains! Shocker! At the end of the day, it was Lawrence who got the boot, proving that wanting to stab people...isn't a good help.**

**What will happen today? Who will win? Who will lose? What will they sing? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

**I made an intro for this season, I hope this is alright.**

**(I Wanna Be Famous starts playing)**

**A camera pops out of the oxygen mask holder, plane engine, and a suitcase.**

**The camera zooms around the inside of the plane past Mew and Victini and goes outside of the plane, where multiple trucks are moving around.**

**It goes to the Lake of Rage, where Dew is battling an Octillery, while above water, Hex and Morgan are in a boat. Hex turns a wand into a bocquet of flowers as the Red Gyarados, ridden by Kevin, emerges from the water, making them run away.**

**It goes to the Nature Preserve where Razor is battling the shiny Haxorus while Jesse, Lila, and Sonan were playing with the Mareep, whith Solis glaring at them all.**

**It then goes to the Battle Tower, where Kai, Jet, and Zayn were battling, with Summer, Ray, and Chandler watching intently.**

**The camera then moves inside the Burned Tower, where Aldon, Hope, Vile, and Flynn were trying to find any valuables until the ground broke, dropping them to the bottom level.**

**At Mt. Pyre, Combat is still seen listening to music, while fishing. He gets a bite and pulls out hard, which makes Mac, who was in the water, fly off.**

**It goes to Luminose City, where Cano and Vixen are laying on a bench watching Sparky and Spike. It goes to the Eiffel Tower, were Jason is helping up Carman, with Mason glaring angrily at them. Crowley, wearing roller skates, Striker on head, skates past them and falls off.**

**It goes to Ice Cave, where Crowley falls to the ground and Farra catches Striker in her horns, while Chelsea gave Static the hand.**

**At Johto's Game Corner, Volante wins and gets 1,000 coins, with Vina kissing him, making them grin at each other. **

**At Veilstone's Game Corner, Smash headbutts a slot machine, and still loses, making him look down, while Rock N' Roll plays Dance Dance Revolution, getting perfect every time.**

**Crash and Shade were surfing on Lake Acuity with Aura and Ricky watching happily while Lawrence continuously stabbed Egridos.**

**It goes back to the plane, where Laxish was running from the dining area and tossing food to Ded, Skore, Frosty, and M.P.S., getting a high-five from M.P.S. as they started eating.**

**The plane zooms past Pallet Town, Safari Zone, and Shoal Cave with everyone standing outside, on top of the plane, with Harrison and Justy flying on the sides.**

**Victini and Mew chuckle and tilt the plane, making everyone fall down, each with a parachute as they land in front of the plane. Egridos however, falls on his face.**

**000**

"I still don't see why we all have to be in loser class", said Skore.

Everyone was inside the huge loser class section of the plane. They were all bored and staying silent in that part of the plane.

"I have to agree with you on that", said M.P.S.

Everyone started groaning and nodding in agreement.

"Well...I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go raid the fridge", said Laxish.

"Hey! Bring me something back!" shouted M.P.S.

"Of course..." said Laxish chuckled.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Don't forget me!"

Some of the others wanted something from the fridge as well. Laxish was overwhelmed and gulped.

"It's Mew and Victini's food", explained Laxish, giving them looks.

"Oh...never mind."

Laxish headed out of the room and towards the dining area.

"Wait...aren't we supposed to be eating breakfast now anyway?" asked Ricky.

"You obviously don't know Mew and Victini", said Ded.

Ricky tilted his head in confusion.

"They hardly ever feed us, so we have to find something to eat from our surroundings, or we do like Laxish and M.P.S. and just steal food from the kitchen", explained Striker.

"I remember when I ate dirt", said Ray. "I was too hungry."

"Can we stop talking about food please?" asked Chelsea. "I'm hungry enough as is."

"SAMMICH!" shouted Kevin, firing sandwiches from his chest.

Everyone caught one and immediately stared at Kevin.

"Okay...even though he's basically insane, I love Kevin!" shouted Frosty, smelling the sandwich.

"Um...I just have to ask this. Kevin, what's in these?" asked Ray.

"These got peanuts and soap in 'em", said Kevin, holding a sandwich.

Everyone took a second glance at the sandwiches before tossing them on the ground in front of them.

"What's taking Laxish so long?" asked Volante.

**000**

Laxish was still in the dining area, going through the refrigerator and pantry. He found all sorts of cakes, cookies, oranges, sandwiches and sodas inside.

While he was raiding the area, he wasn't paying attention to the security cameras that were placed in the dining area.

Mew and Victini, who were in the cockpit, relaxing, heard a buzzer go off and looked at the camera feed. They saw Laxish closing the fridge with his hands filled with food.

"Heh, heh", chuckled Mew. "He really thinks he can get away with that again."

"I know...send in the Noivern!" said Victini.

Mew grabbed a walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Yo, Derik."

"What?" asked a deep, menacing voice.

"We have a Code Teal", he said.

Derik sighed over the walkie-talkie. "Fine, but don't ask anything else from me."

"I promise nothing", said Mew, turning off the walkie-talkie.

Laxish was on his way back to loser class, but he felt himself bump into something. He moved the food to the side and found himself looking at a huge black dragon. It had gray fur around its neck and a purple underbelly and black and purple wings. He also appeared to have loudspeakers on his head.

"Alright...are you gonna put all of that food back, or is this gonna be a problem?" asked the dragon.

Laxish was paralyzed with fear. He broke free of his paralysis and took a couple steps back before running back, food still in his hands. He ran around the dining area, with Derik chasing after him as Mew and Victini watched from the cockpit, laughing.

Derik groaned and stopped flying and used Screech. Laxish tossed the food into the air and covered his ears, screaming.

He ran out of the dining area, making Derik smile as he caught an apple in mid-air. He took a bite and sighed happily.

**000**

Laxish was still running, until he tripped and fell in front of the loser class section.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Skore.

"Qvygxz jnxks mxo jajzb aukjih fyrgnded kmd!" said Laxish panting heavily.

Everyone gave him a look.

"Okay...what the fuck did he just say?!" asked Mason.

"He said that he was on his way back, but a weird, scary Pokemon stopped him and chased him around. It used Screech, and he ran back here", said M.P.S.

It was now everyone's turn to look at M.P.S.

"What? I speak gibberish", he explained.

"Well...I think he's lying", said Vile. "It's most likely that he just ate the food himself and idn't wanna share."

"Yeah...I believe that more", said Egridos.

"Me too", said Crowley.

Some of the others actually started agreeing with Vile!

"Okay, okay, enough", said Sonan. "Laxish...what kind of Pokemon was it?"

"Mdbeedemd njenje bbbooo n cbd jbcbu gvwyvbm zjnd lp shbxbh", he said, still panting.

"Okay...calm down man..." said Ded, hitting a pressure point on his stomach, making Laxish sigh and pant slowly.

"He said that it was black and purple with gray fur. It had speakers for ears and had red claws", said M.P.S.

"I told you he was lying, no pokemon is like that..." said Vile.

"Loudred have speakers for ears", said Lila. "And they're black and purple."

"They're not gray though, he's lying", said Flynn.

"Shut up", said Spike.

"Okay, you know what-"

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE CENTER OF THE PLANE!" shouted Mew.

"Oh great...we have to jump and we haven't even eaten yet", said Smash.

**000**

Everyone came to the center of the plane where Mew and Victini were waiting.

"Alright...where are we now?" asked Summer.

They grinned at each other before opening the plane door.

"Wait...tell us where we are", said Jesse.

The plane tilted to the side, making everyone, other than the flying types and leviating Pokemon, slide and fall out of the plane. the remaining contestats simply hovered out.

**000**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Crash as he landed. He shook himself and opened his eyes. he saw that they were at a desert. "Oh great..."

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Dew as he landed on the sand. Morgan landed on her feet next to him.

Everyone continued falling and soon enough everyone was in the desert as a sandstorm raged.

"WELCOME TO THE DESERT RESORT!" shouted Mew as he and Victini teleported to them.

"Why are we here?!" shouted Static.

"Aw...look who's mad that they can't use electric moves", teased Victini.

Static tried to unleash a Thundebolt, but he couldn't because of all the sand.

"Now...todya's first challege is to navigate through the Desert Resort and find the Relic Castle", said Mew.

"What?! There's a sandstorm going on right now!" shouted Mac.

"We know Cam", said Mew. "That makes it more challengeing."

"IT'S MAC!" shouted Mac.

"Whatever, now get started!" said Victini. "Oh...and to make this even more challenging..."

The bell dinged, making everyone groan. "Song time!"

**000**

**Here were go again... this song is okay. I think I'm getting somewhat better. This song's beat is kinda like, da-da-DA-da-DA-da-DA-DA for a few of the parts, some of the other parts go medium speed. So..here we go, Hassle for the Castle.**

**000**

Aldon: _We're breathing in the desert air_

Skore: _This is game is getting really unfair_

Mason: _I hate this sand, its way too much_

Hope: _It's so like you to say such and such_

Cano: _We're looking for a castle_

Vixen: _It's gonna be a hassle_

Mac: _I wish we had a map or book_

Morgan: _This is sand is itchy and really dry_

Laxish: _OW! I got some in my eye!_

Striker: _Now, he is about to cry because..._

All: _WE'RE LOOKING FOR RELIC CASTLE!_

Ricky: _This place really makes me sick!_

All: _THIS IS GONNA BE A HASSLE!_

Crash: _This challenge better be a trick!_

Static: _Sand is all around us_

Hex: _We can't touch, run, or see_

Vile: _Can you idiots stop making a fuss?!_

Kevin: _RADIOACTIVE COMBEE!_

Lila: _This desert is hard to navigate_

Harrison: _I think I hear something, we may need bait_

Chandler: _The coffin we have should get us through_

Egridos: _Nope, no way, toodle-oo_

Razor: _I say again this game is lame_

Farra: _The way you say that, it's such a shame_

Crowley: _That you won't get any fame!_

Sparky: _This land is dry, grainy, and vast_

Jason: _I wonder how long we're gonna last_

Summer: _This sand is really friggin intense_

Ray: _You said it Summ-OW! How'd I hit a fence?!_

Zayn: _This sandstorm is really bad_

Chelsea: _I really dislike this, it makes me sad_

Flynn: _I hate this game, I really do_

Dew: _We all have to exact hatred for you_

Frosty: _This challenge is very hard_

Jesse: _Just keep going until you feel stony guards_

Sonan: _Wait, I feel one that means..._

All: _WE'RE AT THE RELIC CASTLE!_

All: _IT WAS REALLY SUCH A HASSLE!_

All: _WE'RE AT THE RELIC CASTLE!_

All: _NO THANKS TO THE TWO ASSHOLES! _

"GREAT JOB! EXCEPT THE LAST PART!" shouted Mew as they all entered the Relic Castle.

**000**

"Oh yay, more sand", said Ricky.

"Calm down foxy", said Victini. "The next challenge is...finding the fossils that we hid in here!"

"What?!" they all shouted.

"That's gonna be impossible!" shouted Mac.

"We know", said Mew. "Now...the Xerneas', your team will be finding the Plume Fossil, and Yveltal's, you guys will be finding the Cover Fossil."

"Wait...this isn't gonna be a new teammate addition is it?" asked Flynn.

"No, you all are lucky this season. We aren't adding any new people mid-game", said Victni.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Now...start searching!" said Mew as everyone started running.

Both teams headed in the same direction, the Zealous Xerneas passed a sinkhole as they went deeper into Relic Castle. The Errant Yveltal however, went too fast and neglected the first pile of quicksand, making them all fall down down to a lower level.

**000**

The Xerneas were heading down the stairs and were about to stay on the second level to plan until the Yveltal fell onto the ground in front of them.

"Crap..." said Jesse.

"Wait...the other pile of quicksand", said Sonan. "I've read about this. Some sinkholes may drop you to different levels, some may be more useful than the others."

"Come on then!" said Spike as he flew back up the stairs, with the others following him.

"Okay Sonan, which hole?" asked Jesse.

"That's what she said", said Flynn, earning a smack from Carman.

"Hurts doesn't it?" asked Spike with a smack.

"You tell me", said Flynn, raising his trunk.

"Touch him and I will rip your tusks off", growled Shade.

"Oh please, you won't do anything", said Flynn.

"Guys..." said Jesse, trying to calm the situation down.

Shade glared at him before punching the brick wall, creating a hole, surrounded by small cracks.

Everyone looked at him, pupil's dilated, before turning to Flynn. "Um...okay...I won't touch him."

Shade retracted his fist from the wall before going to the quicksand Sonan was next to and jumping inside, waiting for it to consume him. When it did, he dropped to the bottom floor.

**000**

**Cano: Well, in all honesty, he's always had a slight temper and a very violent personality, he usually doesn't show it. I think was the one who got him to calm down. Without her, and with Aura and the new guy going after him, he'll probably ending up seriously hurting someone if they set him off.**

**000**

Everyone else followed Shade down the quicksand as the Yveltals climbed up the stairs and arrived back at the beginning.

"Oh great, we went around in a circle", said Mason.

"Well...the other team went to the other quicksand, so let's follow them!" said Crowley.

"You're just looking for an excuse to follow Carman aren't you?" asked Summer.

"No, I'm just simply thinking of a strategy for the team", said Crowley.

"You'd better not be", threatened Mason.

"Oh please hybrid thing, I could kick your arse with one punch to the bloody jaw", said Crowley.

"Um...I seem to remember kicking your ass last week", said Mason.

"That was pure luck, I wasn't looking."

"Keep tellin' yourself that-"

Lila sighed as her teammates continued arguing. "Why me?" she rose her head and growled. "STOP!"

Everyone flinched and looked at her.

"Do you want to keep arguing or get this stupid challenge over with?!" she asked with a glare.

Everyone looked at each other, not saying anything.

"That's what I thought", said Lila as she continued walking.

"Sheesh, has something else crawled into your panties slut?" asked Sonan.

"One - I don't wear panties, none of us a humans. Two - If I'm a slut, than why I am I married with a son?" she asked. "If you ask me, YOU'RE the slut!"

Solis gasped as Lila hopped into the same sinkhole the Xerneas went in.

"She right you know", said Summer.

"Oh what do you know? You're dating an idiot", said Solis, making Summer growl at her.

She was about to hit her, but she felt a paw on her side. She saw Ray shaking his head 'no'. She put her paw down.

"Let's go", said Summer as she and the others went inside the same quicksand. Solis came in after everyone else.

**000**

The Xerneas were seaching the floor they were in as the Yveltals dropped down once again.

"Oh not again, that's not fair", said Skore as Farra ran towards Striker and started kissing him.

"There was no rule against it", said Vile.

"Well, you're outta luck. We searched this entire floor and nothing's here", said Vixen.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Justy, glaring at the fox Pokemon.

"You wanna waste your time searching? Go right ahead", said Sparky as the Xerneas stepped to the side.

The Yveltals started searching the floor while the Xerneas watched them with smug expressions. It took about 20 minutes for the Yveltal to realize that the Xerneas were telling the truth.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" asked Harrison.

Sonan leaned against a brick wall and fell through, stunning everyone as the dust cleared.

"Great job Sonan, you found another area", said Jesse, picking him up.

Sonan coughed and chuckled as the Xerneas quickly entered the room.

"Whoa..." said Laxish.

The newer room was actually a stony hallway lined with coffins.

"What the-" asked Vina. "The Relic Castle consists of only two floors with the quicksand."

"That's only in the games sweetheart", said Volante. "The Relic castle is connected to the Relic Passage and has a lot more floors than you think."

"AH! I'M LEARNING!" shouted Sonan, covering his ears.

"I agree with the doll. This is no time for explaining stuff", said Egridos as he floated towards one of the coffins.

He knocked on the coffin and a ghostly aura surrounded it before four arms popped out of it. "Who dares-aw crap."

"Hey Tom", greeted Egridos.

"Hello Egridos", said Tom, unenthusiastically. "What do you want now?"

"I'm in a game show and my team has to find a Plume Fossil. Did you see one around here?"

"Um...yeah...why don't you and your friends go through the Relic Passage and find it. I saw it in there", said Tom with a cheesy grin.

"Okay...let's go", said Egridos as he and his team went through the hallway. The Yveltals were still following them, hoping to find their fossil first.

**000**

Once they exited the hallway, the all found themselves in a cave, otherwise known as the Relic Passage.

"Big cave..." said Kevin.

"You said it", said Harrison.

"Great...and since this is part of the Relic Castle, they probably hid the fossils in here", said Chandler.

"Fuck", said Aldon.

"Let's go", said Jesse as he went to the right, with his team following.

"They go right, we go left", said Lila as she and her team went to the left.

**000**

"Alright, I think we should split up", said Jesse.

"This cave is huge! It'll take forever", said Chelsea.

"She's right", said Static, making Chelsea roll her eyes. The Raichu looked down, disappointed.

"Well...what do you suppose we do?" asked Ded.

Combat, who was laying against the wall, punched it, causing a crack to appear. The crack spread to the top of the cave and stopped. Combat held out his hand and caught a rock as it fell.

Combat tossed the rock to Jesse, who saw that the rock had a small tail in it.

"This is the Plume Fossil..." said Jesse as everyone looked at combat, who was simply messing with his iPod.

**000**

**Morgan: Looks like Kai has some competition.**

**000**

"Well, let's get outta here so we can win this challenge", said Dew.

Carman hopped on his back. "Get going."

"Get off skank", said Dew as the others started walking off.

**000**

The Yveltals were already on their way out of the Relic Castle, as they used Chandler to teleport the Cover Fossil to them.

They stepped outside the Relic Castle and were hit by the sandstorm. Mew and Victini were waiting by Relic Castle, the sandstorm not bothering them.

"Congratulations Yveltals, you win..." said Mew.

The Yveltals cheered as the Xerneas came out of the castle.

"Looks like you losers are gonna be voting someone out", said Vile.

"No they aren't...that was the second challenge", said Victini. "The third challnge is...battling!"

"Again?" asked Zayn, annoyed.

"Yeah, now follow us", said Mew as he and Victini entered Relic Castle.

**000**

Everyone followed the two hosts through the cave once again, but this time, they went into a newer area.

As they entered, they saw columns and noticed that the entire floor was tan bricks.

"This place looks ancient as fuck", said Razor.

"Yeah..." agreed Striker.

"Now...before you guys battle, we're gonna need the fossils", said Mew.

Jesse and Lila gave them the fossils. Victini teleported the same fossil extractor from first season to the castle.

"Now..." said Mew as he put the fossils on the conveyor belt. It rolled through the machine, and on the other side, an Archen and a Tirtouga came out.

"Now...let's get battling!" said Victini.

"That's not fair, they have a Water/Rock-type and we have a Rock/Flying-type", saisd Frosty. "We'll lose for sure."

"Wait...you think you're battling each other?" asked Mew.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"We aren't?" asked Crash.

Mew and Victini started laughing hysterically, while the others just gave them looks.

"You're not battling at each other", said Mew, calming down.

When they actually stopped, they floated to the pathway that was at the middle-left of the path they were on.

"You're gonna be battlng that", said Victini, pointing down the path.

The contestants walked towards them and looked at what they were gonna be battling.

"SHIT!" shouted Aura.

The creature they were about to battle was a huge light-blue moth. It had white hair on its ead, red horns and six sun colored wings.

"We're battling...VOLCARONA?!" shouted Sonan.

"Yep", said Mew.

"That thing is Lv. 75!" shouted Volante.

"Nope, actually its Lv. 35", said Mew. "Get your facts right."

"Now...who's going first?" asked Victini.

"We don't stand a chance!" said Spike. "These things are Lv. 5."

"The games are different from real life!" shouted Mew. "Aldon, what level were you when yu came out?"

"Um...I think Lv.28", said Aldon.

"See, real life is different..." said Victini in a teasing manner.

"Well fine, how do we know what level they are?" asked Jason.

"Well ape, you'll just have to find out. Now...Yveltals, you get to go first", said Mew. "The first team to knock it out wins."

"What the...that's not fair!" said Sonan. "That thing's Bug/Fire and both of our Pokemon will be super-effective, they'll win instantly!"

Vicini groaned. "Fine. Both team will battle it at the same time, the team that delivers the final blow wins. Happy now?"

Both teams went towards the Volcarona, which was floating aimlessly in one spot, as if knowing that they were coming.

On instinct, it fired a Flamethrower at the Archen. It dodged.

"Tirtouga! Water Gun!" shouted Mason.

The Tirtouga sprayed a Water Gun at the Volcarona, who flew up, dodging it.

"Archen, Air Slash!" shouted M.P.S.

Archen jumped up and tried to slash the Volcarona, but once again, it dodged, making Archen hit the ground.

"Rock Throw Tirtouga!" shouted Justy.

Tirtouga made a rock and threw it, but the Volcarona continued its routine, flying upwards.

"Cut!" shouted Egridos.

Once again, Archen jumped up and tried to cut the Volcarona, but sadly it dodged again.

"Water Pulse!" shouted Vina.

"Aerial Ace!" shouted Mac.

Both attacks hit the Volcarona dead on, making it exceedingly tired.

"Looks like we're gonna win!" said Smash. "Water Gun!"

The Xerneas panicked. If that attack hit, they'd lose. Sonan thought for a minute before smiling.

"Archen, use Aerial Ace on Tirtouga!"

Archen ran up and slashed Tirtouga, making it land on its back, immobilizing it.

"Rock Slide on Volcarona!" he shouted.

Multiple rocks dropped down, crushing the Volcarona and knocking out.

"The Xerneas win!" shouted Mew.

The Xerneas cheered, while the Yveltal glared at Sonan.

"Yveltal...time to vote someone out."

**000**

Back on the plane, a few of the Yveltal were in loser class, tying to think about who to get rid of.

"I say we get rid of either Vile or Mason, they are the only evil ones on our team", said Vina.

"I'd like to do that, but they haven't really done anything yet", said Lila. "Plus, they probably won't this time anyway. You never know."

"Ugh...man this is gonna be hard", said Ray.

"Um...how about...Crowley or Aura?" asked Rocky.

"Hmm...interesting, but Crowley isn't doing anything but trying to get Carman, but he's still useful. Aura would be a good choice because she's just continuously trying to get Shade in bed" said Summer. "Sadly, she's smart and she'll also be useful."

"Okay, let's think of it this way. Who's the most useless person on the team right now?" asked Harrison.

"Oh, so it's between Crash, Kevin, and Smash", said Summer.

"Crash is very cool and he wants to help. Plus, what if we have a water-related challenge, he'll be in his element probably. Plus...he's the only Water-type on the team", explained Lila.

"What about kevin, he's just goofy and stupid", said Vina. "Smash may be perverted because of his life, but he's still useful."

"Remind me, what is Rock strong against?" asked Ray.

"Um...Flying...Fire...Bug..." started Vina.

"So are the rest of us", said Ray.

"But Kevin is still an idiot", said Chandler.

"Remember when he almost killed Mason last season?" asked Lila.

The veterans' eyes widened as they remembered.

"Smash is out", said Summer

Jason was listening to the entire converstaion and grinned.

**000**

**Jason: Looks like I'll be down one idiot already. This is gonna be a great season.**

**000**

As her teammates left, Jesse and Sonan entered the room with Lila.

"Hey sweetie", said Lila, giving Jesse a kiss.

"Mom, you're not mad at me are you?" asked Sonan.

"Why would I be?" asked Lila, shocked.

"I'm the reason your team lost", said Sonan.

"Sonan, I can never stay mad at you, it's just a game. We'll both be losing", said Lila, kissing his cheek.

"Great", said Sonan.

"YVELTALS! REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

"That's my cue", said Lila.

"Good luck", said Jesse as she exited.

**000**

"Alright Yveltal, we have twenty-three bags of peanuts for you. If you get a bag, you're safe", said Mew. "You've already cast your votes, so let's get started."

"Lila, Summer, Ray, Rocky, Chandler, Hex, Justy, Jason, Farra, Aldon, Hope, Crowley, Aura, Volante, Vina, Ricky, Zayn, Harrison, Solis...Vile, and Mason!" said Victini. "Smash, Kevin, Crash, you guys are the bottom three."

"WHAT?!" shouted Smash and Crash.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"The next one safe is...Kevin!" said Mew as he threw him his bag.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Smash.

"The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Crash!"

Victini threw him a bag and it landed in his bowl.

"What?! Why'd you vote me out?! I didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"Two reasons", said Volante. "One, you're useless and two, you're still too shallow!'

Smash groaned.

"Time to go", said Mew.

Victini tossed him a parachute as he headed to the door. He took a look out and saw how high it was. He wasn't paying attention as Mew snuck behind him.

"Uh...do you think I could-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He didn't get to finish as Mew pushed him out of the plane.

"Good luck Smash!"

"Now...Yveltal, back to loser class for you."

The Yveltals rolled their eyes before going back to loser class.

**000**

**Shocking elimination! But...not really that much concern. Smash...no one cares about him that much anyway. Not that much drama in this chapter and it's too short, which sucks! I'm really disappointed. I hope the song was good, though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to make the next one better. What will happen next time? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: They have to survive in Solaceon Town!**


	4. Solaceon Situation

**Hi...wanna be friends? No? THEN JUST READ!**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, the contestants went on a trip...to the Desert Resort, when sandy fun is never neglected. The contestants had to go through Relic Castle in order to find the two Unovan fossils, the Plume Fossil and the Cover Fossil. After that challenge was over, the teams were faced with another one...battling Volcarona, the Sun Pokemon. The batles went back and forth and soon enough, thanks to Sonan, the Xerneas won and the Yveltal were sent to elimination. It was a very shockinh elimination and Smash was voted off, for starting to become his former self. What will hapen this time? Who will be cry? Who will be hunted? Who will be blown up? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Vile, Flynn, Aldon, and Hope were in Loser Class alone. Everyone else was exploring and looking around the plane.

"Okay...so...do you guys wanna remake the alliance for a third time?" asked Vile.

Aldon, Hope, and Flynn looked at each other before turning back. "No."

Vile was shocked. "W-why not?"

"Every time we rejoin the alliance, it causes nothing but trouble", said Flynn.

"You're just saying that because you got voted out early last season", said Vile. "Aldon? Hope?"

"Sorry girl, but Aldon and I are under the radar right now and I don't want to rejoin. I'm not ready to fall to my death yet", explained Hope.

"Plus, Mason is on our team. If he finds out, he'll tell the team like last season", said Aldon.

"Luckily, I'm not on your team", said Flynn with a smile.

"Grr...great, now we don't have a plan", said Vile.

"Um...maybe we can play the game fair this time", said Hope.

"Yeah...that seems like the best option this season", said Aldon.

"Great...we have to be goody two-shoes", said Vile, folding her claws.

"I guess so", said Flynn.

"Aww...it's gonna be so sad not seeing you try to get rid of random people", said a voice.

Carman and Mason walked into Loser Class, much to the dismay of the others already inside.

"Great...it's skank and douche", said Aldon.

"Shut...up", said Mason before turning to the others. "We heard you four were trying to get your alliance back together."

"For your information, we decided not to", said Vile.

"Good, your amateur shit is a pain", said Mason.

"Amateur!?" shouted Flynn. "We were here since the first season causing destruction and pain."

"Yeah...you made it to the final four, but you got your asses kicked by a mutt and a scorpion", said Mason, chuckling.

"You got your ass kicked by a cocoon and a sea lion...that evens it out", said Hope.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you stay out of my way. I caused the most pain and suffering last season, and I don't need you idiots standing in my way", said Mason as he and Carman exited the room.

The remaining four glared at them as they left.

**000**

**Vile: RRAAAHHHH! Those two piss me off so much. I hope they get eliminated before we do. Last season, I admit...we weren't a threat. Those two are!**

**000**

Jason was outside the door listening to the entire conversation. Carman and Mason came out and passed him, making Mason stop.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"My friend, I was just strolling through the plane. I just saw you and your...beautiful lady exit Loser Class. Was there something bad?"

Carman blushed and Mason growled. "No...nothing was bad", he said as he continued walking, Carman winked at him before following Mason.

**000**

**Jason: So...Mason thinks that he's gonna dominate the game this season. Last season for him was pure luck. I can cause way more trauma and pain than that. As for the rest of them, compared to me...they're saints.**

**000**

The Xerneas were in First Class having a great time. Jesse decided to allow Lila to join them, so she was the only one from her team that was there.

M.P.S., Laxish, Frosty, Ded, Skore, and Striker were all eating the food that the Delibird waiter brought. Cano, Spike, Shade, Vixen, and Sparky were all relaxing next to Jesse, Lila, and Sonan. Kai, Dew, Morgan, and Razor were all watching the flatscreen.

Meanwhile, Static, who now had chocolates and flowers, walked by the others relaxing in the chairs.

"Static, what's with the chocolates and flowers?" asked Spike.

"I'm still trying to get Chelsea to like me", said Static. "I mean, I don't even know what I did."

"Well...just keep trying man", said Cano.

Static was about to walk off, but stopped when he remembered something. "Wait a second...Vixen...Lila...weren't you and the other girls supposed to talk to her and tell I'm not a bad guy?"

"Well...we did..." said Vixen.

"And?"

"She thinks you're a loser now", said Lila.

"What?!" asked Static, dropping the stuff. "What did you say?!"

"We just told her about how you were eliminated twice in the first couple seasons", said Lila.

The guys around them groaned.

"You never do that, actresses don't like guys that lose", said Shade. "They want the big money guy that at least makes it further."

"Did you happen to mention that both times I was eliminated unfairly?" asked Static.

"Crap...I knew we forgot something to add", said Vixen.

Static squeaked before falling on his back, just as Chelsea flew towards them all.

"Hey guys..." she greeted before seeing Static. "Why's the loser on the floor?"

Static moaned depressedly.

"Oh well...I'll see you all later", said Chelsea as she flew off.

"I hate my life", said Static as he stood up. "Dew! Can I borrow one of your swords?!"

"NO!"

The Raichu sighed before going towards a chair and laying against it, a sad expression clear on his face.

**000**

**Static: I just want someone to like me. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!**

**000**

The other Yveltal were sitting around in the dining area eating breakfast, gray-brown mush.

"This is so unfair", said Ricky.

"I know, if Lila's son hadn't made their Pokemon attack ours, we would've won", said Volante.

"So far, I hate this game", said Harrison.

"Everyone here does buddy", said Chandler, scooping the mush in a spoon.

"Whoo-hoo!" they all heard as Kevin came out covered in chocolate.

"Kevin...why are you covered in chocolate?" asked Ray.

"Chocolate hot tub!" he shouted.

"Did you go to First Class?" asked Summer.

"Yeah!" said Kevin.

"What- who invited you?!" shouted Aura, outraged. Everyone else was angry as well.

"Noisy coffin man", said Kevin.

"Egridos invited you?!" shouted Farra. "I am gonna rip his arms off.

"Screw this slop, I'm going to the chocolate hot tub", said Rocky, hopping off of his seat.

"Nuh-uh-uh", said Kevin. "Big scary boom boom guy in the way."

"Big scary boom boom guy?" asked Vina.

"Great...a bouncer", said Justy.

"Guess we'll be staying here", said Crowley, throwing his bowl of mush.

The bowl hit a wall just when Mew and Victini entered the dining area.

"Wow, venting some rage huh?" asked Mew.

"Shut up", said Hex.

"Whatever", said Victini. "We're about to land."

**000**

Everyone met up in the luggage room.

"Why are we in here?" asked Striker.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!" shouted Mew.

"Wait...shouldn't we be buckled-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as a trapdoor dropped them down.

**000**

"AAAHHH!" screamed M.P.S. as he landed in the grass. "Ow...at least it was a soft landing."

"Speak for yourself", said a voice.

M.P.S. looked at the nearby building and saw that Crash was on top of it.

"Whoa", said M.P.S. as Dew landed next to him.

"Ow...fuck!" said Dew. "I landed on my sword", he said, pulling a sword from his butt.

Everyone started falling after him, one after another. Some landed on buildings like Crash, others in the grass, and some...just on the ground.

Hex landed on his back in the grass and whimpered. He was about to get up, but he heard another scream and looked up. He saw Morgan falling towards him and he closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

He felt her land on him and he whimpered once again. They both ended opening their eyes, confused, and they saw that their lips were connected.

They broke the kiss, both of them blushing as Morgan got up, allowing Hex to get up himself.

"N-no one saw that right?" asked Hex, nervously as he was still blushing.

Morgan turned around and saw that a lot of the others walking towards the daycare.

"No, I don't think so", said Morgan, still blushing as well.

"Oh...um...g-good", said Hex as he walked out of the grass, followed by Morgan.

"Why are we in Solaceon Town?" asked Aura.

Mew and Victini teleported to them all. "It's because this is where the challenges are gonna happen!" said Victini.

"Now...follow us into the daycare", said Mew.

Everyone went into the daycare and looked around.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought", said Vina.

"Yeah...it is, now for your challenge. You all have to search through the Solaceon ruins, Lost Tower, and this Daycare in order to find three gems of green, red, and blue", said Mew.

"Why?" asked Aldon.

"There will be a reward for whoever makes it back here first", said Victini.

"Now...when you find the gems, you will be required to place them inside the these boxes", said Mew, opening two boxes, that were marked by Z.X. and E.Y.

Each box had sections glowing green, red, and blue.

"Okay...like we said before, the first team back here wins", said Mew. "Now...go ahead and start searching!"

**000**

"Alright...I think that we should split up", said Jesse. "Eight of us can go to Lost Tower, eight can go in the daycare, and the rest of us can go to the Solaceon Ruins."

"Okay...so who's gonna stay here?" asked Mac.

"Um...Spike, Shade, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, Egridos, Chelsea, and Static ", said Jesse.

"NO!" shouted everyone called, minus Egridos.

"Exchange him for Morgan or Cam at least!" said Static.

"It's Mac!" shouted Mac. "But...I'm actually wanted!"

"Fine, Mac, you can be with them, Egridos...your out", said Jesse.

"Okay...we have the people staying at the daycare. What about the others?" asked Ded.

"Hmm...for the Lost Tower, Carman, Flynn, Ded, M.P.S., Skore, Laxish, Frosty, and Striker", said Jesse.

"Great..I'm stuck with the idiots", said Carman.

"Hey!" shouted the others.

"That means the rest of us are gonna be in the Solaceon Ruins", said Sonan.

"Great, now WE'RE stuck wth the coffin", said Razor, folding his claws.

"I RESENT THAT!" shouted Egridos.

**000**

The Yveltals had gone outside.

"Okay, I just heard the other team said that they were splitting up", said Hope.

"Well, we're gonna do the same thing anyway", said Lila. "Aura, Ricky, Harrison, Vina, Volante, Solis, Rocky, and Crash, you guys can stay at the daycare.

They looked at each other.

"Okay...I guess", said Ray.

"Okay then...Chandler, Mason, Vile, Hope, Aldon, Crowley, Kevin, and Jason, you all go to the Lost Tower", said Lila. "The rest of us will go to the Solaceon Ruins."

"Oh yay, I'm stuck with the evils and the idiot", Chandler groaned.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Mason, glaring at him.

"Come on, it can't be that bad", said Jason. "Let's go my comrades."

They all headed towards the Lost Tower.

"Okay...now-" started Lila as Jesse's groups came out of the daycare.

"Hey Jesse", greeted Lila, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the Solaceon Ruins and the others are going to the Lost Tower", said Jesse as the others headed to the Lost Tower. "And the remaining ones are staying here."

"Oh...well...we were doing the same thing", said Lila.

"Oh...that's okay", Jesse. "We'll just...try to stay away from each other's searching places."

"Yeah...okay", said Lila.

"Okay this is very awkward, let's just go", said Ray.

Everyone headed to their destinatons.

**000**

Outside in the daycare's field, the groups from each opposing team were searching around for the gems.

Aura saw that Shade was searching around the trees. She smiled and nudged Ricky.

'What?" he asked.

"Shade's going to look around the trees, wanna...fool around?" asked Aura.

"You know Aura, I did some thinking and I decided that I wasn't go that again. It's wrong for us to do this to him. Especially if he has a wife and son", said Ricky.

"Well...he's not married, his girlfriend looks like a fucking slut, and his son is with his uncles", said Aura, pointing to Cano, Sparky, and Spike, who were digging.

"Yeah...but still-"

"Ricky...don't you remember when you first kissed him last week?" asked Aura. 'How warm his mouth was? How sweet his tongue tasted? How soft his fur was?"

Ricky began getting hot. "Y-yeah. But I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Ricky...when was the last time you were with anybody?" asked Aura.

"E-eleven and a half months", he said, softly.

"See! You need him and you know it."

Ricky growled and smiled before running towards the trees. Aura grinned. "Two guys, one me...I'm loving these odds."

She ran towards the trees with a smile. Vina, Volante, and Harrison all saw this and sighed.

"What is wrong with them?" asked Harrison.

"Aura is a slut that's been trying to steal a nice girl's boyfriend since second season and now she's corrupted poor Ricky into having the same mindset as her", explained Volante.

"Oh...I'm glad I'm not him", said Harrison.

"Okay, can you stop talking about the dumb Eeveelutions?" asked Solis. "We have a challenge, remember?"

"Aw...you're just mad that you and Aura have the same mindset, but with different guys", said Vina. "Plus..why don't you just teleport the gems to us?"

"NO TELEPORTING OR YOUR TEAM AUTOMATICALLY LOSES!"

"Nevermind", said Vina. "So how do they expect us to search this tiny-ass field."

Harrison shrugged and started flying through the trees in order to getting a more thorough search as Vina and Volante followed him, leaving Solis, Rocky, and Crash alone.

"Okay...so...three of us are off searching, the rest of us still searching here...and two of us are gone to possibly rape a guy from the other team", said Crash.

"Yeah, it looks like it", said Rocky.

Crash sighed. "I want to be on the other team."

**000**

Inside the Lost Tower, everyone was searching every floor in order to find a gem quickly. The Yveltals were on the top floor and the Xerneas were on the bottom.

"Now...I'm the sexiest, so I get to tell you what to do", said Carman. "We're going to the second floor to search because the first floor usually offers nothing."

"I'd rather dig up all of these graves and search them instead of listening to you", said Laxish.

Everyone else started agreeing. Carman grinned deviously.

"Okay...go on and dig up these poor dead Pokemon's graves...spirits will be after you", said Carman.

"I'm immune to Ghosts..." said Laxish.

"Same here..." said Ded.

"I can fight them off", said Skore.

"I'm pretty sure we all can resist Ghost-types, now let's search these graves", said M.P.S. as they all started searching the graves.

Carman growled softly and sat against the wall, watching the idiots from her team desecrate the graves of others. Although she did enjoy watching them ruin dead Pokemon's graves, she was angry that they didn't listen to her.

On the top floor, the Yveltals had finished digging up the graves of the Pokemon. Chandler was very happy that they were doing this, as he could do what he loved, burning bodies and spirits.

Chandler used his flames to burn every dead Pokemon's spirit, while the others watched in amusement. Jason was extremely amused, but he decided to look away in order to keep himself from being recognized as evil.

"So...you do have some evil in you", said Vile.

"No...it's in my nature. Spirits help by flames burn brighter", said Chandler.

"But if they're dead...isn't their spirit gone?" asked Aldon.

"Well...in some sense yes...but there is always a small amount of spirit left in every dead being", said Chandler.

"Friends...I think we should go search the bottom floor", said Jason. "Searching top to bottom probably wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah...you're probably right", said Hope, grinding against him. "Let's go."

Chandler waved his arms and teleported them to the bottom floor, where they saw the Xerneas digging up the graves, searching for the gems as well.

"Great...the ape, the mammoth, the bear, the dessert, the cocoon, the bug, and the skank are here", commented Vile.

"Says the girl who got crushed by a deviant", said Skore.

Vile glared at Mason, who had a smug grin on his face, and folded her claws. Mason was about to go to Carman, but he saw that Crowley was talking to her.

He growled. "Not again."

"So...are you interested now?" asked Crowley, flexing his muscles.

"Get away from her you British prick", said Mason, getting in front of her.

"Thank you Mason", said Carman.

"Can we focus please?" asked Chandler.

A loud ding was heard by everyone in Solaceon Town, even in the ruins. Everyone groaned.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SOUND MEANS!"

"Great...just great..."

**000**

**Okay...I'm just gonna say it right here. The beat is like Moves Like Jagger, I just really wanted to do this song... I'll just let you interpret it any way you want. So...here's Gem's the Breaks.**

**000**

Vile: _I'm stuck with retards...in the tower_

Striker: _We're digging up graves_

Flynn: _We'll be here for hours_

Aldon: _But now that they're here_

Kevin: _We have nothing to fear_

Jason: _Let's get into gear_

Laxish: _You wanted control..._

M.P.S.: _We didn't give it_

Ded: _Now come on let's go_

Skore: _We can still win it_

Carman: _There's nothing, that's poor_

Laxish: _My back is so sore_

Frosty: _Onto the second floor, oh yeah yeah_

Hope: _It goes like this_

All: _Searching for gems is annoying_

_It isn't even worth enjoying_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

_Doing this challenge is stressful_

_These places to look are so dull_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

Lila: _This place is too dark_

Jesse: _It don't feel right_

Razor: _We're no bite and all bark_

Zayn_: Say what you feel like_

Egridos: _The gems we can't see_

Morgan: _We need to believe_

Ray: _That I have to pee_

Sonan: _We're down in this cave_

Dew: _There's so much Unown_

Summer: _We'll have to be brave_

Justy: _Not lookin' for stone_

Hex: _Red, blue, or green_

Farra: _The colors we need_

Jet: _Have yet to be seen, oh yeah yeah_

Kai: _It goes like this_

All: _Searching for gems is annoying_

_It isn't even worth enjoying_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

_Doing this challenge is stressful_

_These places to look are so dull_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

Cano: _You gotta know_

Spike: _We have to find_

Vixen: _Play the game_

Sparky: _Hurry and use all our might_

Rocky: _These bones won't do it_

Crash: _You'll just end up getting hit_

Solis: _Keep looking we won't qui-i-i-i-i-it_

Shade: _Just turn back, I won't tell ya twice_

Aura: _No way babe, this is something we're sure you'll like_

Volante:_These trees are annoying_

Vina: _Please stop toying_

Harrison: _I see something glowing, yeah-yeah-yeah!_

_It goes like this_

_Searching for gems is annoying_

_It isn't even worth enjoying_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

_Doing this challenge is stressful_

_These places to look are so dull_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

Ricky_: It goes like this_

All: _Searching for gems is annoying_

_It isn't even worth enjoying_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

_Doing this challenge is stressful_

_These places to look are so dull_

_But gem's the breaks_

_I said gem's the break_

_Ge-e-e-e-e-e-em's the breaks_

"Not bad, now continue the challenge!"

**000**

"There are so many Unowns in here", said Dew as he watched the Unown move around the room.

"I'm not sure", said Sonan.

"This is their habitat", said Jesse as they went down another floor. "Now keep looking for the gems."

Everyone spread out to search for the gems. Jesse and Sonan were digging out the walls as Unown continued hovering around. Razor, Kai, Dew, and Jet were punching and slashng at the walls in order to find them. Egridos and Combat were just sitting against the wall while Morgan searched the nearby stairs.

She peered her head down below and was shocked when she felt a pair of familiar lips connect to hers. She and Hex looked at each other, shocked before pulling away, their faces equally red.

"Why the hell does that keep happening?" he asked softly.

"I don't know", said Morgan. "Maybe...coincedence?"

"Yeah, yeah, coincedence..." said Hex, chuckling nervously.

"Morgan!" called Dew as he started walking over.

Hex panicked and ran back down.

"Um...yeah, Dew?" she asked.

Dew cocked his head to the side. "Why's your face red?"

"Huh? Oh...I um...ran into the wall on accident", said Morgan.

"Oh...did you find anything?"

Morgan thought about Hex. "Sorta...but its nothing you should worry about. It isn't beneficial to you."

Dew grew suspicious. "Okay...if you say so", he said before going back to the group.

**000**

**Dew: Something's up, and I'm gonna find out!**

**000**

**Morgan: I can't tell him that Hex was my first kiss or that we kissed twice. He'll either kill Hex or be somewhat happy for me. Knowing how dumb older siblings are, it'll be the first one.**

**000**

So...Hex, did ya find anything?" asked Lila.

"Um...no..." said Hex. "Jesse and the others are up there."

"Oh...", said Lila. "Well...Ray, Summer, have you guys found anything?"

"Yeah! I found some string", said Ray.

"Ray...we need gems, not string", said Lila.

"i tried to tell him that", said Summer.

"What about you guys?" asked Lila.

"Nothing yet", said Justy.

"Nope", said Farra.

"I think I found something", said Zayn as everyone ran to where he was.

Zayn tugged on the wall and pulled out a green gem.

"We did it!" said Lila.

"Let's go", said Hex

"Anything?" asked Jesse as he and Sonan stopped.

"Nothing", said Dew.

"Great...I guess we can go to the next floor", said Razor.

They were approaching the stairway, but they saw Lila's group coming out.

"You found yours?" asked Jesse.

"Yep", said Lila.

"Good job", said Sonan.

"Thanks, now come on guys", said Lila as her team exited the ruins, leaving Jesse's group agitated.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Razor. "Good luck?! Why didn't you take their gem?"

"Steal from his wife to win a challenge...yes...that sounds like Jesse", said Dew sarcastically.

"Yo people!" shouted Egridos.

Everyone turned towards him and saw that Combat was holding a blue gem in his left claw. He was still on his MP3 players with his music blasting in his ears.

**000**

**Razor: What the-where did he? I don't get that guy!**

**000**

**Dew: What...the fuck?**

**000**

At the Solaceon Daycare, Lila and her group were putting their green gem into their box. It started floating in the green section and they sat back in the daycare.

Jesse's group came in about 20 minutes later and put their blue gem inside their box.

"Okay...what now?" asked Jesse.

"JUST SIT THERE OR HELP YOUR TEAMMATES!"

The groups sighed and went back out to help their teammates.

**000**

"What the hell?! There isn't anything here either?!" shouted Carman.

"I don't understand. They said that there was something in here", said Ded.

"We should've just came up here to begin with", said Striker.

Carman glared at him angrily. "Next floor."

"Wait guys!" they heard. They turned around and saw Jesse's group behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked M.P.S.

"We found a blue gem. And...since we finished, they said that we could help you", explained Jesse.

"Oh...well...it's gonna be tough", said Laxish. "We messed up two floors looking for a gem."

"Oh...wll let's go to the third floor then", said Dew.

Kai sighed and picked up a nearby gravestone. He smashed it against the wall and a green gem flew out.

Everyone had a shocked expression as he picked up the gem and broke a hole through the wall. He jumped down and ran towards the daycare.

**000**

**Frosty: We worked for two hours trying find a gem. Kai comes along and it takes 20 seconds...all of that work for nothing.**

**000**

The others ran out of the Lost Tower, passing Vile's group, who were still looking for their gems.

"Eat that!" shouted Flynn.

The group glared at them and teleported to the third floor, where the Xerneas supposedly found their gem.

**000**

Kai put their gem in the box and the team decided to take a break.

Outside, in the field, Lila's group was helping the others with the searching.

"So wait...Aura and Ricky went where?" asked Lila.

"They went to sexually harass Shade", said Solis as she kept looking around.

"Uh-oh", said Hex.

Shade was growling at the duo as they slowly made their way towards him. Ricky grinned and used Thunder on him, making him weaker.

Taking their chance, they pinned him. Shade was trying to break free and was growling firecely.

"Oh...you're really turning me on with that growl", said Ricky with a devious smile.

Shade glared at him and was about to bite him, but Aura locked their lips together. Shade cringed and was kicking his legs wildly.

Aura broke the kiss, panting happily. Ricky licked his lips and kissed him. Shade growled into the kiss and bit his tongue, which didn't seem to bother him.

Ricky broke the kiss and licked his cheek. Shade twitched and pushed them off in anger. He howled loudly, making everyone perk up.

"What was that?" asked Vina.

"I don't know, but let's just get the gem back", said Harrison as they all flew back to te daycare.

Cano and Sparky heard the howl and immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no", said Cano softly.

"You guys stay here and keep searching, we'll be back", said Sparky as he and Cano ran into the forest.

Shade was continuously shooting Ricky and Aura with huge Shadow Balls, each one hitting their marks.

"Shade stop!" shouted Aura.

Shade's pupils were red, matching the sclera, and he didn't listen to her. He ran towards her and tackled her, knocking her into a tree and making her faint.

Ricky was terrified. He started backing away just as Shade turned towards him. Ricky whimpered and started to run.

He started running fast, not caring where he was going. He kept turning back to make sure Shade wasn't behind him and soon enough he heard a creaking sound. He turned around and saw Shade by a tree trunk...which was falling towards him.

Ricky ran faster and outran it. But soon, he found himself once again dodging the huge Shadow Balls, which left huge craters in the ground that were filled with lava. Once he outran them, he turned around once again and crashed into someone. He turned around and saw that it was Shade. He grinned evilly before smaking Ricky with a Shadow Claw, creating three bloody scrtaches on his face.

Ricky started crying as Shade came towards him, the same position he and Aura had him in earlier.

Shade ran towards him, but he was tackled and pinned by Cano. Shade howled once again started growling and trying to break free.

Sparky came towards him and pressed down on his ear's bases, making him grow calmer and calmer.

"Damnit", said Cano, looking at the carnage.

"Guys!" they all heard as Ricky limped away.

They looked up and saw Static, Chelsea, Spike, Vixen, and Mac heading towards them.

"Whoa...what the hell happened here?" asked Static.

"Ricky and my guess, Aura", said Sparky. "Shade went nuts."

"Dad did all this?" asked Spike.

"Wow...now he's gonna be useful on the team", said Chelsea. "Unlike this dope."

"I was voted out unfairly, I keep telling you!" he said.

"That's what a sore loser says", said Chelsea.

Static groaned.

"Is he okay?" asked Vixen.

"Yeah...he'll be fine", said Cano.

"Oh...yeah...guys, I forgot, I have the gem", said Mac, pulling out the red gem.

"How long have you had that?" asked Sparky.

"This whole time", said Mac.

Everyone stayed silent before glaring at him.

"What?" asked Mac, raising his wings. The gem flew out of his wing and into one of the craters filled with lava.

Everyone went to the crater and glared at Mac once again. "Oops...heh heh."

"Lemme get this straight", said Chelsea. "You had the gem since the beginning. You decided not to poke or tell anyone, which wouldn't have made Shade go into this place and go crazy. Then...you tell us about the gem and you throw it in lava?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" said Mac. "Blame...Shade, he's the one who made the crater."

"You didn't tell us you had the gem!" said Static. "He wouldn't have had to come here."

"This is perfect..."

"THE YVELTALS WIN!"

"What?!" they all shouted, running back to the scene.

**000**

"What happened?" asked Cano as he and the other re-entered the daycare.

"Vile came into the daycare with the last gem", explained Razor angrily. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"Ask those two", said Sparky, pointing at a badly injured Aura and Ricky.

"What do they have to do with anything?" asked Ded.

Spike came in with an unconscious Shade on his back.

"What happened?" asked Dew.

"Remember when Flynn pissed off Shade last week?" asked Sparky.

Everyone from their team nodded while the Yveltals were looking at Aura and Ricky.

"Yeah...those two set him off and he tried to kill them and we had to stop him before he killed someone innocent over here", explained Cano.

"WHAT ABOUT THE GEM!?" shouted Razor.

"Cam threw it into a pit of lava", said Static.

"It was an accident!" shouted Mac. "And my name's Mac!"

"Well...your accident cost your team the challenge!" said Mew. "Now back to plane where the Xerneas will have their first offical elimination!"

**000**

"Alright Xerneas, welcome to your first elimination", said Victini. "You know how it works, you stamp the passport of the person you want eliminated."

**000**

**Everyone stamps a passport.**

**000**

"Now...the first bags of the night go to...Jesse, Sonan, and...Dew!"

"Razor, Combat, Jet, Kai, Cano, Spike, Sparky, Vixen, Chelsea, and...Static!" said Mew as he continued. "Morgan, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Striker, Ded, and...Frosty!"

"Sadly...Egridos, Flynn, and Carman!" said Mew, tossing them their bags.

"Shade, Cam, you both have reasons for being here", said Mew. "Shade, you went into rage mode and tried to kill your stalkers and made craters in the ground. Cam, you threw your team's gem into the lava. That's why...the last person safe is...

...Shade looked down sadly, while Mac looked happy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shade."

"WHAT?!" shouted Mac and Shade at the same time.

"But...it was my fault", said Shade. "Why didn't I get eliminated?"

"We told them about your problem. You weren't you", said Sparky.

"Cam...it's time for you to go!" said Mew, as he hopped to the door.

"My name's MAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCC!" shouted Mac as he was pushed out by a parachute to the face.

"Well Xerneas, what can I say?" asked Victini. "Get out."

They all exited the elimination room.

**000**

Chelsea was stopped by Static as she entered loser class.

"What?" asked Chelsea, agitated.

"Look, I've been trying to get on your good side for a long time. Why don't you like me?!"

"You're a loser and an idiot", said Chelsea. "Now...I don't want you touching, talking, looking, or thinking about me, or I will end you. Do you understand?"

Static growled. "Fine, be a bitch about it, I won't bother your prissy ass anymore."

Chelsea gasped softly as he left.

**000**

**Chelsea: He's such a loser. I don't get why he wants to be with me so badly. He's just gonna use me. I can see right through him.**

**000**

**So much drama! Damn it Aura, leave Ricky alone! You got him all beat up by Shade. Chelsea...not cool. Hex and Morgan? Hmm...interesting relationship. Let's see if anything happens. Jason...you are a mastermind. Poor Mac...you didn't deserve that! It was an accident! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time with an all new episode of Total...Pokemon...World Tour! **

**Next time: Yee-haw! It's all good in Flocessy Ranch.**


	5. Floccesy Ranch Roundup

BLARG!

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, the contestants had to survive in Solaceon Town! There were many painful moments, as well as a few funny ones. Their task was to find gems. Most of the contestants dealt with pain, others with confusion. As the challenge progressed, Shade found himself being hunted down by Aura and newcomer Ricky. He went on a rampage and destroyed half of the forest until finally being stopped by his brothers. When the rest of theor group came up, Mac accidentally threw the gem into lava. Bad move, dude. Because of that, the Xerneas lost and Mac was sent packing. What will hapen tonight? Will the Xerneas lose again? Will Shade kill someone? Will Chelsea and Static get together? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Man, first class is so awesome!" said Rocky as he jumped onto the bar counter.

"I know, who would've thought Mew and Victini would actually treat us nice?" asked Volante as he laid on the couch with Vina.

"Well, let's just hope that we keep winning so we can stay in here", said Summer.

"I'm definitely okay with that idea", said Ray as he laid in the chocolate hot tub with Kevin.

"I'd still like to know how to actually got a tub with melted chocolate working like that", said Crash.

"It's better not to question it", said Aldon. "For all we know, that's probably not chocolate."

"Hah, isn't this fun Striker?" asked Farra to Striker, who was stuck back in her horns, as they laid in front of the television.

"No, not really", said Striker. "I thought you got over me last season!"

"Oh Strikey-Wikey, we've been away from each other for years, that time apart only got me turned on to you more", said Farra creepily.

Striker turned to the left, where Chandler and Hex were sitting. "Help...me..."

They both looked at each other before smiling and going away. Striker groaned.

Zayn and Justy were eating the cookies that the Delibird butler brought in while Harrison and drank the milk.

Vile was laying in a massage chair, while Mason and Crowley glared at each other. Vile saw that and turned the chair off.

"Look idiots, why don't you just get over Carman?" asked Vile. "She's a conceited bitch."

"No, actually that's you, Carman is the...Sexy Seductive Mastermind", said Mason, earning a Focus Punch to face from Crowley.

"I'm the only one who can talk about my queen", said Crowley.

"She's not your fucking queen!" shouted Mason, rubbing his nose. "She's MY girlfriend, so she's practically my queen."

"You want another Focus Punch?" asked Crowley.

Mason growled and shot Razor Wind at him, knocking him out of his seat and against the wall. Crowley fell onto the cake, making everyone laugh at him.

Crowley glared at them all.

**000**

**Crowley: Those idiots better laugh now, cause it's not gonna be funny when they get their asses kicked off one by one!**

**000**

Jason decided to take a chance and started listening in on the Xerneas' conversation.

"Great...we're back in Loser Class", said Laxish. "This is perfect..."

"We wouldn't be in here if Shade didn't make the pits of lava", said Flynn. "It's his fault we lost. I don't see why the snake had to go."

Shade growled fiercely, but Sparky quickly pressed his ear bases, calming him down.

"Can ya please not agitate him, he's pretty deadly", said Sparky as he hesitantly took his paw off.

"I still can't believe that he almost killed Aura and Ricky..." said Morgan.

"I don't blame him", said Egridos.

"We can only hope that he stays calm for so long", said Jesse.

"Hey, has anyone seen Static?" asked Dew.

"Oh, the loser's in the kitchen alone", said Chelsea, filing her nails.

"Ugh...can you please stop calling him that?" asked Skore. "It's all we've heard for the past four weeks."

"I'm just calling him what he is..." said Chelsea.

Everyone sighed.

**000**

**Dew: I don't know what's up with that girl. Either she's a lesbian or she just doesn't like guys period...**

**000**

"Well...I think that we should go get Striker before Farra smothers him or something", said Frosty.

"Nah, leave him there, Lila's over here, so he's in there", said Carman as she got up.

"And where are you going?" asked Lila.

"None of your business", said Carman as she exited Loser Class.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into Jason and blushed.

"Oh...hello", she said.

"Hello mi amor", said Jason charismatically.

"Y-you speak Spanish?" asked Carman, astounded.

"I dabble", said Jason.

"Oh...well what are you doing here anyway?" asked Carman. "Aren't you supposed to be in First Class."

"I could not stand to let such beautiful ladies stay in Loser Class all alone, so I came to invite some of you back with us", said Jason.

"Really?!" asked Carman.

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure", said Jason as he proceeded to enter Loser Class.

"No, no, no", said Carman, pulling him back. "I'm the only girl WORTHY of going to First Class."

"If you insist", said Jason as he and Carman headed to First Class.

**000**

**Jason: Hah, my plan is working like a charm. All I have to do is use my overwhelming charm to influence these ladies and destroy them with their own infatuation.**

**000**

The two of them made their way back into First Class.

"Hey Jason...why'd you bring that?" asked Chandler.

"Oh, you mean this beautiful creature?" asked Jason. "I simply felt it would be good for Mason."

Mason turned to him and smiled before going to them.

"Hey babe", greeted Mason, giving her a kiss.

"Hey", she replied back.

"You wanna go...somewhere more private?" he asked instantly with a sly grin.

Carman thought about it teasingly but then smiled at him. "You know it."

She hopped on his back and they ran to the room behind First Class. Crowley watched the two and glared at them as the went to the back.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE DINING AREA!"

Carman and Mason came out soon after, exhausted.

"Best...time...ever", said Carman panting.

**000**

The contestants all entered the dining area, where they saw Static sitting at a table, utface.

"Um...Static...you okay?" asked Dew.

In response, Static stabbed the table hard enough to break it, making everyone look at him, shocked.

"Yep, he's pissed", said Dew.

Mew and Victini came out of the cockpit and smiled.

"Alright, what do you sadists want now?" asked Summer.

Mew took out a button and pushed it, revealing a trap door. Everyone fell through it, screming.

"I love that part", laughed Victini.

**000**

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dew as he landed. He growled and pulled his sword from his butt. "I'm reeaallly getting tired of that."

Everyone started falling down at the same time as the flying-types and levitating Pokemon simply floated down.

"I'm really starting to hate this game", said Hex, as he got up and shook himself off.

"Meh, you'll get used it eventually", said Morgan.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Ded.

"Floccesy Ranch!" said Mew as he and Victini teleported before them all.

"If we're at Floccesy Ranch, where are the Mareep?" asked Justy.

"If you'd let us finish, you'd know that the first challenge would be to find the 50 Mareep that ran away from here", said Mew.

"Wait...did you just say 50?!" shouted Aldon.

"That's right Aldon, 50", said Victini. "Now...there are probably some still here, and some outside the ranch."

"You expect us to find all of them?" asked Vixen.

"No, the first challenge today is to see which team can catch the most Mareep and put them into those pens over there", said Mew, pointing to two big seperate pens. "The team that has the most Mareep in the end gets an advantage in the second challenge, now...go!"

As the Yveltals walked off to search, Skore realized something.

"Where are Laxish and M.P.S.?"

As soon as that was asked, everyone else started looking around and noticed that the bear and mammoth weren't around.

"Where are they?" asked Striker. "They should've been the first ones down."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked up and saw a figure falling down. They saw it crash into the barn.

Everyone ran to the barn and went inside to see what happened. As they advanced, they saw that the crashers were Laxish and M.P.S., who were unconscious.

"What the hell happened to them?" asked Ded.

"I don't know, let's find out", said Jesse as he hit M.P.S. a few times, waking him up.

"AH! What happened?" he asked, standing up quickly.

"You tell us", said Cano.

"I don't know", said M.P.S. "I just hit something, I felt like I wasn't falling, then I had a soft landing here."

"Soft landing?" asked Sonan as he saw two unconscious Mareep laying down as M.P.S. got up. "Hey, you got us two Mareep already."

"Why do we need Mareep?" asked M.P.S.

"We'll explain later, just wake up Laxish so we can find the others", said Ded as he picked up the two unconscious Mareep.

**000**

The Yveltals were at the ranch entrance.

"Okay...where could they possibly be?" asked Harrison.

"Maybe they're on Route 20", said Ray.

"I think they're in the forest over there", said Rocky.

"Okay, you know what, how about we split up again?" asked Lila.

"Fine with me", said Solis. "As long as I'm far away from you."

"I have to same feeling for you Solis, don't you worry", said Lila, glaring at her with a small smile. "Now...half us will search the route and the other half will keep searching here."

"Who's gonna do what?" asked Zayn.

"That's up to you", said Lila. "I'm gonna be searching the route. That's all I know."

And with that, she went onto the route.

"Well...since our 'leader' is gone, I'll arrange the groups", said Summer.

"Who died and made you leader?" asked Mason.

"Well...you can die and I'm not the leader", said Summer. "I'm just getting the groups straight. Now...Vina, Volante, Zayn, Farra, Justy, Hex, Rocky, Crash, Kevin, Ray, and I will go with Lila. The rest of you stay here and look."

"You're taking the idiot instead of me?!" asked Crowley.

"Yes, because Kevin isn't a douchebag like you..." said Summer as she and the others she called went to the route.

"Well I never..."

"Yes, you will never get a girlfriend, we all know that", said Mason as he and the others went to explore the ranch.

**000**

As Ded put the Mareep into the pens, Jesse was trying to think of a good strategy.

"Okay guys, we'll need to split up again in order to cover more ground", said Jesse. "There should be eight of us in each group. Every time we find a Mareep, we just bring it here, no matter what. Now...go!"

They all ran in seperate directions. Jesse, Sonan, Razor, Dew, Morgan, Jet, Combat, Kai went onto Route 20. Cano, Vixen, Shade, Sparky, Spike, Static, Chelsea, and Flynn went to the forest. Skore, Ded, Frosty, Striker, M.P.S., Laxish, Egridos, and Carman stayed in the main plain area.

**000**

"Okay...where to look?" asked Ray.

"I think we should focus on finding Lila first", said Farra.

"Lila can take care of herself, we need to focus on the challenge", said Summer.

"Okay then..." said Farra.

The group started searching the route for any sign of Mareep. They kept at it for 20 minutes until gathering back at the Ranch Entrance.

"Anyone find anything?" asked Justy.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Damn..." said Justy. "How the hell are we supposed to win this if we can't find anything?!"

"I found Cotton Candy!" said Kevin, holding a paper cone with yellow 'cotton candy'.

Ray grabbed it and bit it, but when he did, his tongue got shocked and numb.

"This isn't cotton candy..." said Ray.

Summer grabbed the cone and touch the substance. She shocked her finger and started sucking on it. "This is definitely the wool of a Mareep."

"Kevin, where'd you find this?" asked Hex.

Kevin pointed to the hole in the ground, which everyone was shocked to see.

"Really...none of us saw that?" asked Harrison.

"I know, it's unbelievable", said Crash.

They all approached the hole with caution. Inside they found five Mareep eating the grass.

"Wow, bringing Kevin really _was_ a good idea", said Volante.

Kevin was eating a sandwich with waffles inside, making everyone look at him crazily.

"Well, we have five Mareep now, let's go put them in the pen", said Vina.

**000**

"Okay, where do you guys think the Mareep are?" asked Sparky.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find yellow fluffy cotton sheep in a green forest, dumbass", remarked Flynn.

"Oh Arceus, why are the hell are you with us?" asked Vixen.

"If was either the gang of strong idiots, the gang of scary killers, or you", explained Flynn.

"But we hate your guts..." said Static.

"And we can kill you right now", said Spike as they stopped walking through the forest.

"Oh please, four of you are weak against me, one of you is ineffective, the only thing to worry about is you and those needles", said Flynn as he started walking again.

"These?" asked Spike, pulling out several needles.

Flynn's eyes widened before he ran forward, screaming.

"Man, his pain continues to be my pleasure...and I'm happy with that", said Spike.

"Wow...you really are Shade's son..." said Chelsea.

"Yep, now let's follow the bastard, he probably ran towards somewhere useful", said Spike.

The six of them continued walking forward until they reached a stream.

"Well...this is a dead end", said Static.

"Ya think?!" shouted Chelsea.

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Static.

The two glared at each other angrily.

"Ah, young love", said Sparky, causing them to turn their attention to the lion.

"No love", said Chelsea.

"Okay...let's ignore that and just do the challenge", said Cano. "I think there's a hidden grotto on the other side of the stream. Let's check it out."

He jumped into the water as the others did the same. Shade rode on Spike's back and they and Chelsea flew to the other side, while Vixen rode on Cano's back.

They continued going across the stream until they finally made it.

"Great, now let's go", said Sparky as they all entered the Hidden Grotto.

As they went deeper inside, they saw a few fluffy figures. Upon closer inspection, they were identified as Mareep.

"YES!" shouted Spike. "Now, let's grab these things and go!"

Spike put the five Mareep on his back before they all ran out of the grotto.

**000**

The other half of Lila's team was searching the field for the Mareep.

"Ugh, this is hopeless", said Aldon, throwing sprigs of grass down.

"You said it", said Hope, sitting down.

"Why would that weasel bitch think that it would be a good idea to look for Mareep here?" asked Mason.

"That '_perra' _happens to be your sister-in-law", said Jason.

"She and Ray aren't married, he's too big of a pussy to propose", said Mason.

"Is that so..." said Jason to himself.

**000**

**Jason: Well...I guess it's time to ruin a realtionship. Well...not at the moment...as that would make Mason happy. I need to get rid of the major threats before taking out the others.**

**000**

"Well...what do you propose we do Captain Idiot?" asked Vile.

"You weren't calling me that last season", said Mason with a sly grin, making Vile blush.

Jason smiled to himself. "_Oh, so there was a fling between those two. This can be used to my advantage."_

"That was before I knew you were a selfish jerk", said Vile.

"Mmhmm", said Mason.

"Um...hate to break up the romantic tension and bad memories, but I think we're missing a few people..." said Harrison.

The others looked around.

"Aw crap...Solis, Aura, and Ricky are gone", said Hope.

"I knew I was feeling more comfortable", said Aldon.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Mason.

"Well...it's obvious where they are", said Vile. "The foxes are hunting the dark one, and Solis is after the jackal."

"What about Crowley?" asked Harrison.

"Oh...he's over there doing something with the Mareep", said Vile.

"Um...it looks like he's putting our Mareep into the other team's pen", said Jason, folding his arms.

"WHAT?!" everyone else shouted as they ran towards Crowley and tackled him.

"Get off of me, you're crushing my teabags."

"Why are you trying to make us lose, you idiot?" asked Mason.

"I'm not, I switched the signs and moved the Mareep", said Crowley as they all got off of him.

They all saw the pens and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Why are you do this anyway?" asked Aldon.

"To make us win, idiot", said Crowley. "Now...let me finish."

The others shrugged their shoulders and allowed Crowley to finish his work. Ded and the others were searching on the other side of the field and were feeling exhausted.

"This...sucks..." said Skore.

"Yeah...we're lucky that we have seven since Spike and the others came back with those five Mareep", said Laxish.

"Yeah...wait...what is Crowley doing?" asked Egridos, anger evident in his voice. The others turned to the pens and saw Crowley moving Mareep from their pen.

"Oh hell no..." said Striker.

"I'll handle this", said Ded, with an evil smile on his face.

As Crowley kept counting and sorting the Mareep, Ded snuck behind him. Crowley's teammates were all searching in the barn.

Ded took this opportunity and bashed the Hitmonchan in the head, rendering him unconscious. He dragged the body to his teammates.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Skore.

"Well...why don't we put him in the barn under the hay while you put our Mareep back?" asked Laxish.

"That's good, now let's hurry before the evil people come out", said Striker.

"Speaking of evil people, where's Carman?" asked M.P.S.

"She's in the barn, making this a lot more enjoyable", said Ded with a sadistic grin.

**000**

"Well...we lost Jesse somehow", said Razor.

"Well...we can still look around here", said Dew. "Split up."

Everyone split up and started their search. Combat walked towards a bunch of trees and sat against them, while listening to his iPod.

Dew and Jet jumped into the water in order to explore newer areas they could be in. Kai and Razor went down the stony steps and started searching in that small area.

Morgan was wandering the route, keeping her eye out for anything. She decided to search in the forest on the side. As she got inside, she saw the bushes rustling and got into the hunting position. She smiled and leapt at the bushes.

She heard a whimper and looked down to see Hex cringing in pain. She saw the position they were in and blushed. She had her paws on his shoulder and his paws were at her side. She was essentially LAYING on him.

Hex opened his eyes and looked up to see Morgan smiling sheepishly at him.

"We didn't do anything I'd get killed for did we?" asked Hex.

"No..." said Morgan, as she stayed in their position.

"Oh..." said Hex, his voice sounding slightly disappointed. "Well...you should proabably get off before someone catches us and thinks we're...you know."

Morgan sighed at this. "Y'know Hex, I've been thinkin..."

"What?"

"You know how...for the past five weeks we've always accidentally kissed or ended up at the same place at the same time..." said Morgan. "And...we've actually gotten to know each other?"

Hex blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"I was thinkin...maybe, we could start going out..." said Morgan nervously.

"Oh...well...I don't have a problem with that", said Hex. "And if it doesn't work out..."

"We'll still be friends", said Morgan with a smile.

"Great", said Hex, chuckling.

Morgan and Hex smiled at each other before slowly bringing their muzzles closer together. Their muzzles finally locked in their first ACTUAL intentional kiss.

Morgan broke the kiss with a smile. "You're moustache tickles..." she giggles.

"So do your whiskers..." he replied.

Morgan got off of him and he got up.

"Now...if this is gonna work...we need to make sure that nobody knows about us", said Morgan.

"Agreed", said Hex.

Morgan was about to leave, but she purred and kissed Hex once more, catching him by surprise and making him fall on his back.

As he got up, he watched her walk off. He chuckled and shook his head.

**000**

**Hex: I just got my first girlfriend...and she's hot as hell! I just hope nobody finds out about us, one of us could get voted off, or worse, Dew will try to kill me.**

**000**

**Morgan: Hex is so cute...I really hope our relationship lasts long.** **Hex is my first boyfriend and I'll have to make sure this relationship sticks.**

**000**

Hex returned back to his team, who were waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Ray.

"Uh...I ran into something..." said Hex. "_A very sexy something if I do say so myself._"

"What kind of something?" asked Summer.

"That doesn't matter, did you find anything?" asked Hex.

"Yeah, we just put a few more Mareep into the pen", said Volante.

"Okay, let's keep looking then", said Hex. "_And maybe we'll run into each other again."_

They continued walking until...

DING!

"FUCK!"

"That's right! It's time to speed this challenge up a bit!"

**000**

**This song is probably one of my favorites. It has a very fast tempo and I call it...Gotta Herd. To make it easier for you to get the tune...just imagine Busta Rhymes singing it, it'll REALLY help.**

**000**

All: _Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

Summer_: Searching for these Mareep is really a challenge_

Ray_: Just keep going and we'll keep the balance_

Crash: _Does anyone know how long this'll take_

Hex_: Nobody cares man this isn't actually a race_

Volante_: Can we just go back we only found a few_

Kevin_: Be-bop skee-ba doodly-do!_

Zayn: _It doesn't matter we still have to hurry and go _

Vina_: So I'll actually win this fucking show_

Justy_: There's only one that I actually know and it's that we..._

All: _Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

Chelsea: _There aren't any more Mareep that I can see_

Vixen_: There goes our chance for victory_

Cano: _We can always go and search down south_

Flynn: _I wish you hadn't opened your big fat mouth!_

Sparky_: Watch it Flynn, you better shut up_

Spike_: Or you'll be wishing you wore a cup_

Shade_: There's a challenge going on guys don't you see_

Static_: We're a few Mareep away from victory, but in order to full victory,we..._

All: _Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

Aldon_: This challenge is so annoying I cannot stand it_

Hope_: Why don't we just take a Miltank and brand it_

Mason: _Shut up idiots do it on your own time_

Vile_: Since when is hurting farm animals a federal crime_

Harrison_: Can you guys stop please can't ya see we..._

All: _Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Morgan: I'm ready to sleep, I'm really tired_

_Razor: That doesn't matter sleep isn't required_

_Dew: Dude, just let her rest a bit_

_Jet: Why must I put up with this shit..._

_Razor: We're getting nowhere fast, can't ya see we..._

All: _Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

_Gotta herd_

Striker_: These Mareep are sneaky, can't you tell_

Laxish_: This challenge is like a living hell_

M.P.S.: _Guys, there's one right there..._

Ded, Egridos, and Skore: _Where?!_

(They saw a Mareep grazing on the grass)

All_: Gotta herd!_

**000**

Jesse, Sonan, and Lila were sitting in front of the Cave of Being watching the water and clouds go by.

"This is so peaceful", said Lila, nuzzling Jesse affectionately.

Jesse smiled as they locked lips. Sonan sighed and shook his head before heading into the Cave of Being, just to explore.

Jesse and Lila continued the lip lock as they got closer to the ground. Lila wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, but as Jesse kissed her nose-"

"Mom! Da-" started Sonan as he ran out of the cave. He saw the position the two were in and groaned.

"Were you guys really gonna get it on here...on an plain island with a cave?" asked Sonan.

The couple quickly got up and blushed.

"What did you want Sonan?" asked Jesse.

"For an odd reason, I saw a bunch of Mareep in this cave", said Sonan.

"Really?" asked Jesse. "Come on."

The three of them entered the cave and saw four Mareep inside.

"Wow..there's two for each of us..." said Jesse.

"Yeah..." said Lila. "Nice job sweetie", she said, kissing Sonan on the cheek.

Jesse picked up two of the Mareep, who both used Thunderbolt immediately. Jesse shuddered and groaned in pain.

Lila and Sonan went next to him. As they did that, Solis teleported into the cave. She looked around before noticing Lila next to Jesse, who was on his hands and knees.

She growled and went towards them.

"What the hell did you do to my man?!" she shouted.

"How did you even get here, you obsessive whore!?" shouted Lila, shocked that she was there with them.

"I'm the one who should've been with Jesse!" shouted Solis.

"Yeah...well he's with me now!" shouted Lila. "He's MY husband!"

"I don't care, he doesn't even need to have a slut for a wife!" shouted Solis.

"Oh that is it!" shouted Lila, launching a Shadow Ball at Solis. She dodged and used Moonblast in retaliation.

Lila dodged it and ran towards her angrily. Solis used Protect, and then Focus Blast, launching Lila into the wall. A cloud of smoke emerged from the crash.

"LILA!" shouted Jesse. "SOLIS LEAVE US ALONE!"

"But Jesse...I love you...I can give you more than that slut can", said Solis as she used her fingers to walk up his chest.

"My wife...is not a slut! If anything Solis, YOU'RE the one acting like a slut!" shouted Jesse.

Solis was about to retaliate, but she was hit by a Dark Pulse and then a Shadow Ball, knocking her out.

Lila, bruised and weak, walked towards Jesse before passing out.

"Fuck...why does Solis have to ruin everything?!" shouted Sonan.

Jesse simply sighed and picked Lila up on her back. As they started exiting, a figure teleported to the cave. It resembled an elf with pink bangs.

"Wow...it's Mesprit!" said Sonan.

"Yes..." said Mesprit. "I am here because of the intense emotion displayed in my second home."

"Wait...second home?" asked Sonan."Is this the Cave of Being?"

"Yes..." said Mesprit as she saw Jesse set Lila down. She floated towards the feline and placed a paw on her head.

In an instant, Lila jumped back up, completely healed. "Wow...thanks Mesprit."

"You're welcome", said Mesprit. "Now might I ask, why are you here and who is that?" she asked, pointing to Solis.

"We're here because we're in a competition and this weeks challenge has us at Floccesy Ranch. We have to find 50 Mareep", said Lila. "And that bitch over there is Solis. She keeps trying to make Jesse love her even though he's married to me."

"Oh yeah...I forgot a lot of us did these shows. Who's hosting yours?"

"Mew and Victini..." said Jesse, depressingly.

"What?! MEW?!" shouted Mesprit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that the legends had romance problems..." said Sonan.

"Well...I'll tell you what. I'll help you with your challenge if you take me to where Mew is..." said Mesprit.

"Deal", said Jesse.

Mespirt surrounded Jesse, Lila, Sonan, and herself in an orb and teleported them to Floccesy Ranch, along with the Mareep.

**000**

Everyone was back at the ranch, where both teams' pens were almost completely full. Everyone was exhausted and laying down.

"We have...21 Mareep...and the other team...has 25...that's bullshit", said Summer.

"I blame...Crowley..." said Mason.

Everyone was expecting the Britain to respond, but he didn't, making everyone look around.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah...and where are Aura and Ricky?" asked Spike.

"And Jesse, Lila, Sonan, and Solis", added Chandler.

Jesse, Lila, and Sonan were teleported to the ranch with Mesprit.

"Well...that answers where a few of them were, but what about Aura and Ricky?" asked Shade, angrily, wondering what the two were planning now.

He felt a tap on his back and turned around, he saw Ricky and Aura standing behind him, Aura with her same seductive look, and Ricky with an apologetic look.

"Where have you two been?!" shouted Harrison.

"None of your business..." said Aura.

"Where's Solis now?" asked Vile.

Mesprit teleported a still unconscious Solis to them.

"Okay...where's...a million dollars?" asked Egridos, raising his arms up. Nothing happened. 'I have no idea why I thought that would work..."

"Alright, the challenge is now ov-AAHHHH!" screamed Mew as he saw Mesprit. he hid behind Victini, who laughed at him.

"Mew..." said Mesprit, anger evident in her voice.

Victini moved out of the way, revealing the shuddering cat.

"H-hi Mesprit", said Mew. "So good to see y-"

Mew teleported away, but Mesprit brought him right back. "As the being of emotion, you should know that I have no trouble with rage!"

Mew floated away quickly, with Mesprit following him.

"...Okay..." said Victini. "This...challenge is over..."

Everyone started cheering.

"Now the next one can begin..." said Victini.

Everyone stopped and glared at the rodent.

"Really...? THERE'S MORE?!" shouted Vina.

"Yay!" cheered Kevin.

"Now...since the Xerneas have more Mareep, they get this", said Victini, tossing them a electric shaver. "And Yveltals...you get...this", Victini continued, tossing them shaving cream and a razor.

"What do we do with that?" asked Ricky.

"The next challenge is...shaving Mareep!" said Victini. "There are a few Mareep for each team that has their symbol on it. An 'X' and a 'Y'. Whoever finds a team's symbol first-"

Victini saw that the contestants were already shaving. "This is gonna be interesting at the end."

**000**

"Come on guys, let's go!' said Jesse.

"If we let them out, they'll just run away again idiot", said Egridos.

"Okay...M.P.S., sit on them", said Jesse.

M.P.S. went over and jumped into the pen, making most of the Mareep faint. Dew took out his sword, while Jesse used the shaver. They both moved quickly in order to shear the Mareep quicker.

Harrison took the shaving cream and started spraying it over all the Mareep. Summer started shaving the Mareep as the rest of the team sat down.

After 20 minutes, half of the Mareep were sheared.

"Man...none of these things have a symbol!" shouted Summer.

"Wait a sec..." said Egridos, who was shaving a Mareep when he saw a symbol. "We won!"

The Xerneas cheered as the Yveltal groaned in disappointment.

"Not so fast..." said Victini, grabbing the Mareep. He pushed the wool back, revealing the 'X' Egridos thought it to be, as a 'Y'. "The actual winners are...the Yveltals!"

The Yveltals cheered, as the Xerneas looked shocked.

"What the hell?!" shouted Skore. "That's their Mareep, they had to find it themselves!"

"Actually...I didn't get to finish", said Victini. "The team who finds their own symbol wins, but if they find the other team's symbol, they lose..."

The Xerneas groaned angrily.

"Now...let's get-"

"BACK TO THE PLANE!" they all heard.

Mew was still running from Mesprit as Victini teleported all of the contestants back to the plane. Mew teleported as well as Mesprit stopped. "I'm gonna kill him one day."

**000**

Most of the Xerneas were in Loser Class.

**"**Great...just great...what do we do now?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know..." said Dew. "Why'd you have to choose all of the good people?"

"Don't blame me for wanting a strong team", said Jesse. "Plus, I chose Carman, Flynn, and Egridos, we can always vote them out..."

"Yeah...you know what...Flynn may be a pain in the ass, but he'snot doing anything..." said Ded.

"And Carman is just...normal...without Mason", said Static.

"Yes! Does this mean we can eliminate Egridos?" asked Frosty.

"Well...he's our only Ghost-type...and...he hasn't been screaming 'FORTH WALL!' as often", said Sonan. "I don't know if we should vote him out...yet."

"Well...we're outta options!" shouted Razor.

"XERNEAS! TIME FOR ELIMINATION!"

"i guess it goes by the most votes this time around..." said Jesse.

**000**

"Jesse, Dew, Morgan, Sonan, Chelsea, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, Shade, Spike, Skore, Razor, Static, Laxish, M.P.S., Striker, Combat, Kai, Jet, Ded, and...Frosty..." said Mew, tossing bags.

Carman, Flynn, and Egridos looked at each other in shock.

"The next person safe is...Flynn..."

Flynn sighed in relief as Mew tossed him his bag.

"Carman...Egridos...one of you is leaving...and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Egridos!" cheered Mew. "Carman, you're safe. Egridos, get out!"

"What?! I'm eliminated fourth?!" he shouted. "Why did you vote me out?!"

"Because you're annoying and useless", said Morgan.

"It doesn't matter...now just go!" shouted Victini, pushing Egridos to the plane door.

"Yeah...the author hated to do this for reasons unknown...but I'm lovin' it!" shoued Mew, tossing Egridos a parachute, knocking him out of the plane.

"FORTH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"That's the last we'll ever be hearing that phrase...hopefully", said Mew.

**000**

After elimiation, Shade was on his way to First Class for something that Ded wanted to show. He ran into Ricky, who whimpered.

Shade growled in defense as Ricky looked down. "Look Shade...I'm sorry about last week..."

Shade lightened up.

"I didn't really want to but...Aura...she...made me get turned on to you more" said Ricky. "I didn't want to...I promise."

Shade wasn't buying it but decided to give him a second chance to prove it.

"Thanks", said Ricky, hugging Shade.

"Ricky...get off", said Shade with a growl. "Now...just so we're clear...if you EVER try to have sex with me again...I will kill you..."

Ricky paled and backed away a bit. "Can we still be f-friends?"

"Yes...as long as you still abide by my rules..."

Ricky hugged Shade again, this time kissing his cheek mulitple times.

"RICKY!" shouted Shade angrily as Ricky jumped away.

"S-sorry about that..." said Ricky.

Shade sighed and kept heading towards First Class.

**000**

Crowley woke up in a dark place. He felt hot and like he was surrounded by someting. H felt that it was hard to breathe and shot up.

Once emerged, he saw everyone laughing at him. He looked down and saw that he was in a Liepard thong bikini and he was standing in the chocolate hot tub.

He covered himself and growled as everyone kept laughing.

**000**

**Crowley: They are ALL gonna pay. After this season...I will be nicknamed...King of Hell...**

**000**

**Ooh...tough chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was at Kentucky for three days, but now I'm back! Egridos NOOOOO! I wanted him in longer! Oh well...Hex and Morgan are together!** **Let's just hope Dew...or anyone else don't see them doing anything. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: What happened to Wales Island research?**


	6. Having a Wale of a Time

I like pizza

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour. A trip to Floccesy Ranch proved to be an exhausting test of stamina, trust, and...pain. The contestants were forced to herd 50 Mareep back into pins and see who had the most. Hex and Morgan ran into each yet again, but this time, with Morgan wanting to start a relationship. Jesse, Lila, and Sonan had a family gathering, only to have it ruined by Solis. In the end, the Xerneas herded the most Mareep, bt the challenge wasn't over. The contestants proceeded to shear the Mareep in order to find symbols. After a long time, it seemed that the Xerneas had won, but it turned out that the symbol was actually for the Yveltals, meaning that they had won the challenge. The Xerneas did know who to vote for, but in the end, it was Egridos who got the boot. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Frosty was playing a harmonica in Loser Class, with his teammates all trying to ignore the noise.

"_Stuck in Loser Class..._

_This really ain't cool_

_This game is a mess_

_We're such a bunch of fools"_ he sang.

Everyone growled at the icicle pokemon.

"Hey Frosty, can I see that harmonica for a sec?" asked Razor.

Frosty sighed, knowing what he was about to do. "Here."

Frosty handed Razor the harmonica and all eyes were on him. Razor started slamming the harmonica on the wooden bench repeatedly until it shattered. Everyone just sat there with emotionless expressions before most of them laid back down.

"Well...this sucks", said Dew.

"You got that right", said Static.

"We're probably losing because we have you on our team", said Chelsea. "Your bad luck is probably rubbing off on us."

"Look, I have yet to do anything to your ass", said Static. "I haven't even been talking to you anymore. Why don't you just get over yourself", he finished, folding his arms.

Chelsea scoffed. "Get over myself?! Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"YES! I'M TAlKING TO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL THAT I USED TO LIKE UNTIL I FIGURED OUT SHE WAS A MEAN BITCH!" shouted Static, leaving evryone wide-eyed and shocked.

Chelsea was shocked and startede to tear up. "Y-you know what?"

She flew off without saying another word.

Flynn began laughing hysterically. "Wow rat, i didn't think you had it in ya to treat a girl like crap. You're a real man now."

All of the girls glared at him angrily.

"Well Flynn, since you think that you're a 'real man', I think the rest of us guys will leave you alone to speak to the girls..." said Spike. "Is that okay with you girls?"

Carman, Morgan, and Vixen smiled.

"That'd be perfect", said Vixen, teeth bared.

"Oh no, I'm scared...a fox, a cat, and a flower are gonna hurt me", said Flynn sarcastically as the guys started leaving.

As soon as they left, bloodcurdling screams came from Loser Class.

**000**

**Skore: Serves him right**

**000**

Rocky was on the counter dancing to 'Party Rock Anthem', ironic ain't it?

"Can you please turn that shit off and put on some real music?" asked Hope.

"This is real music, it's my favorite song!"

"I wonder why..." said Aldon.

Everyone else was busy doing their own things. Lila was looking ot of the window, with Solis, constantly glaring at her.

Summer and Ray were making out in the chocolate hot tub. Chandler was eating the hor d'oeuvres left on the counter with Harrison and Zayn.

Vina and Volante were relaxing in the massage chairs. Aura and Ricky were sitting on the counter.

Justy was sitting next to the table with Crash and Farra, who had Striker in her horns, where they were playing cards, while Vile was arguing with Mason.

Hex was laying on the couch, asleep.

**-000-**

Hex was in a plain area with green grass and flowers all around. He breathed in and sighed in content.

He looked around and saw Morgan running towards him, a smile on her face. He smiled back and started running towards her as well. When they were close, Morgan jumped on him and they started nuzzling each other.

They stopped nuzzling and looked at each other's eyes. Hex was so transfixed on her beautiful eyes that he couldn't control himself. He leaned forward as Morgan did the same. But just as their lips were about to meet-

**-000-**

"DAH!"

He heard a loud noise and recognized it to be a bullhorn. He looked for the source and saw that Kevin was next to him and the others started chuckling.

"Kevin...why did you do that?" asked Hex calmly, a tint of anger in his voice.

"White lion dog thing told me to", said Kevin as he threw the bullhorn, striking Crowley, who was writing in a journal.

Hex turned his eyes to Mason, who was grinning like mad. Hex growled.

**000**

**Hex: I already know about that no good prick. If he finds out about me and Morgan, it's gonna be trouble...**

**000**

The guys from the Xerneas were in the dining area. Static was holding his head, trying to get his mind right.

"Static man, it's alright", said Dew.

"How would you know? You've never had a crush on anyone..." said Static.

"Hey, what about Carman?"

"She doesn't count, she's an evil slut", said Laxish.

Dew groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"Well Static, in all honesty, I think you should just apologize", said Sparky.

Some of the guys started groaning and disagreeing.

"A guy shouldn't apologize first", said M.P.S. "That just proves to the girl that everything she says is right and that you're wrong."

"Being a guy that dealt with this situation, I have to disagree", said Razor. "You apologize first. Then she apologizes, then you have make-up sex."

"What if she doesn't apologize?" asked Skore.

"Then you take it back and don't talk to her until she does apologize", said Razor, folding his claws.

"You know what, you guys are right. I'll go apologize", said Static. "I just have to find out where she is..."

Little did they know, Jason was listening to every word.

**000**

**Jason: Oh, so the rat and the actress are having problems. This should be interesting...**

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! FRONT OF THE PLANE...NOW!"

**000**

Everyone met in the front of the plane, this time, making a somewhat circle shape.

"Oh, taking precautionary measures are we?" asked Mew with a smile.

"Damn right", said Carman.

"Too bad it won't last long...ZAHKU!" shouted Victini.

"Zahku...?" asked Skore. "Wait..." he said before realizing. "OH NO!"

A familiar Hariyama came from the dining area with his arms raised.

"Crap! Not him again!" Laxish.

Zahku jumped forward and picked up the bear before throwing him out of the plane. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A few of the others looked out of the plane door in shock before going back inside. Everyone stared at Zahku in shock before looking back at each other.

"Now...who's next?" asked Mew as Zahku glared at everyone angrily.

"Get me outta here!" shouted Striker as he jumped out of the plane.

"Striker!" shouted Farra as she jumped out after him.

"Well...that's three of you..." said Victini. "So...it looks like the rest of you are gonna be thrown out..."

A few of them looked at each other nervously.

**000**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Laxish as he landed in the ocean. He started flailing his arms.

Striker, who was in Farra's horns, yet again, came down in a pink psychic bubble.

"Laxish, what are you doing?" asked Striker.

"I don't know!" he shouted.

"Farra...can you help him please?" asked Striker

Farra sighed and put a bubble around Laxish.

"Thanks", said Laxish, sitting down in the bubble.

Suddenly, the aerial Pokemon flew down towards them, followed by the other falling contestants. Everyone landed in the water, buch to the dismay of the ones weak and afraid of it.

"Get me out! Get me out!" shouted Summer, jumping on Combat's back. Combat and Kai, although weak against it, weren't showing any sign of pain.

"Well...this is the end of me. Good night everybody", said M.P.S. as he sunk below the surface.

"DAH! FARRA!" shouted Striker.

Farra made another bubble, surrounding M.P.S. and bringing him back to the surface.

Mew and Victini teleported down to them.

"Welcome to the next location...Wales Island!" said Mew.

Everyone turned around and saw that they were near an island.

"Now...you all might wanna hurry and make it there because..." started Victini, pointing behind them.

Everyone looked back and saw that Sharpedos were swimming towards them. Everyone screamed and started swimming and flying toward the island quickly.

**000**

They all made it to the island, tired and angry.

"That was stupid as hell!" shouted Carman. "They should've just teleported us here instead of making us swim!"

"Especially after Static tried to electrocute them, but electrocuted US instead", said Dew.

"I said I was sorry", said Static.

"Well we're here. Where are those idiots now?" asked Vina.

Mew and Victini teleported in front of them all again.

"Alright, now that you're here, we can explain the challenge", Mew.

"What is it?" asked Frosty.

"Now...Wales Island is one of the major centers for fossil Pokemon information", explained Victini.

"Let me get, we have to find fossils again?" asked Flynn.

"No", said Mew. "You have to find the 17 fossil Pokemon."

"What? Really?!" shouted Volante.

"Yes really", said Mew. "Now, since there are two teams, there are actually 34 fossil Pokemon running around this island. The first team to bring all of their Pokemon back here wins."

"What is with you idiots and fossils?!" shouted Vile.

"Nothing, we just like making you work hard and...possibly get killed or kill each other", said Victini.

"Wait, they already have Aldon! How is that fair?!" shouted M.P.S.

"It's not, now get started!" said Mew

"Wait...how are we supposed to keep the fossil Pokemon?" asked Jesse.

"Ugh...Pokeballs!" said Victini, throwing down 34 Pokeballs. "Now get started", he finished as he and Mew teleported away.

"Man, if Spiro was here, we'd be even..." said Skore.

"Yeah, well too bad for you idiots!" said Mason. "Let's go."

The Yveltals all ran off, while the Xerneas stayed put in order to think of a plan.

**000**

"Alright, you know the drill, we have to split up in order to finish this challenge quicker", said Lila.

"There's 17 fossil Pokemon, well 16 that we have to find...and there are 23 of us, well 20 if the gay, the stalker, and the obssessed over there abandon the team for their own personal desires", said Chandler.

"Hey, I apologized. i'm over him now. We're just friends..." said Ricky.

"Are you still gay?" asked Justy.

"Y-yeah..."

"Then it doesn't matter!"

"Ignoring that comment...let's just go together as a group for once. We may do better", said Hex. "We do have a bunch of people that can fly."

"That's actually a good idea dog", said Vile.

"Gee thanks..." said Hex.

"Well...we already have one thanks to Aldon...so let's go", said Lila.

They all kept running towards the left side of the island.

**000**

The Xerneas were near the water, knowing that most of the fossil Pokemon were part Water-type.

"Ugh...this is pointless!" said Flynn. "Let's just split up already."

"No way, it's we have to find 17 Pokemon are there are 23 of us", said Jesse. The odds of us doing better are at a low."

"Ugh...you think you know the future don't you?" asked Flynn. "Splitting up could do us good. Everyone would be in groups with each group getting 5 or 6 fossil Pokemon. It shouldn't be that damn hard!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Did you just make sense...?" asked Laxish.

"In order to HELP your team?" M.P.S. added.

"Hey, the more we win, the less chance I have of getting eliminated", said Flynn, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well alright, we can split up", said Jesse. "Laxish, M.P.S., Ded, Skore, Striker, Frosty, Carman, and Flynn, you guys find the Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, Cradily, Archen, and Archeops. Cano, Vixen, Spike, Sparky, Shade, Static, Chelsea, and Morgan, you guys look for the Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Shieldon, and Bastiodon. The rest of us will find the Tirtouga, Carracosta, Aerodactyl, Cranidos, and Rampardos. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's do this", said Jesse.

**000**

The Yveltals walked around the island, searching for any of the fossil Pokemon.

"Okay, you what, this is getting stupid", said Hope. "We've been walking around this island for about 45 minutes nd we haven't seen one sign of a fossil Pokemon. Why can't we just split and groups and get more than one?"

"That won't work", said Chandler.

"What if each group gets a certain number to find?"

...

"Okay, new plan, we split into four groups to find them. GO!"

**000**

Hex, Aura, Ricky, Harrison, Rocky, and Crash were near the water, trying to find any of the aquatic fossil Pokemon.

"I don't see how sitting here is gonna help find the Pokemon", said Aura.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle this...", said Crash, jumping out of his bowl.

Once in the water, he dove underneath the surface and started scanning the area. Everyone else sat and waited for him to return with some news...

Hex was lying down with his paws in the water, staring at the surface, somewhat depressed. Rocky saw what he was doing and walked next to him before sitting down.

"Um...you okay?" asked Rocky.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine...just fine", Hex lied.

"You sure?" asked Rocky.

"Rocky, he said he's fine, now you guys...go search the woods", said Aura.

"Who died and made you queen?" asked Harrison. "Plus, what are you even gonna do?"

Aura shot an Ice Beam at him. He dodged it and gave her a shocked look.

"Fine", said Harrison. "Come on guys..."

Hex and Rocky sighed and got up as they walked to the forest right behind them. Ricky was about to follow them, but Aura stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To look with the guys..." Ricky explained as he tried to walk away again. Aura pulled him by his tail spikes.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while..." asked Aura, seductively.

"Um..." said Ricky, sitting down. "Are you okay? I'm gay remember?"

"I know..." said Aura with a smile. "But maybe I can bring you outta that..."

"I thought you liked Shade", said Ricky.

"I don't like him, I love him", said Aura. "And looking at you...you have the exact same charm and sexiness he has..."

"Aura...I'm not so sure about this..." said Ricky, nervously backing away. "I like guys..."

"So? You can like guysmore than girls and still fool around with both..."

"F-fool around?!" he partially shouted in shock.

Aura pounced on Ricky, making him yelp.

**000**

"Okay...looking for fossil Pokemon..." said M.P.S. as they searched on the western end of the forest.

"Man, this whole place is a fucking jungle, how do they expect us to find anything?" asked Skore.

"Plus, this whole island is shaped like a freaking crescent, there's not that much room to look", said Laxish.

"Guys, I wouldn't say that...look!" said Frosty pointing his stubby arms up a tree.

Everyone looked up and saw an Archen jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Good eye ice cream", said Flynn.

Carman rolled her eyes in ignorance as the guys ran after the bird.

"Idiots...it's just another stupid challenge..." said Carman to herself. "_I might as well go find Jason...MASON! I mean Mason...don't I?"_

**000**

**Carman: Okay, don't judge me! I like Mason alot, but Jason is so...sexy and charming...If I end up seeing Crowley instead of those idiots, I might kill him...just to vent out some rage...**

**(Outside) Random Intern: You know you still want Dew too!**

**Carman: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE AN INTERN! YOU DON'T KNOW! Well...he was amazing when we-RAAAHHHHH!**

**000**

Vile, Mason, Solis, Jason, Aldon, and Hope were at the eastern end of the island in the forest.

"Okay...once again I must say, the amount of evil here is killing me", said Aldon.

"Well feel free to drop dead at any time..." said Mason as they continued walking.

"And plus, that's not even true, Mr. Beefcake here is evil...he's just hot..." said Hope, rubbing Jason's chest, making him chuckle.

**000**

**Jason: Puta Idiota**

**000**

"You know something Aldon...I just realized something about you..." said Mason.

"Ugh...let me guess I'm just an ugly shrimp, right?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Although that is true, no. You are the only "villain" in this game who hasn't evolved or even tried..." said Mason.

"Meh, I don't care", said Aldon. "Evolving's overrated anyway."

"And another thing is that you are the only villain that hasn't had a relationship at all. Real or fake."

"Hey, what about Flynn?" asked Aldon.

"He doesn't count, he's heartless...and he dated and made out with a male Piloswine, remember", said Hope.

"Hope...really...you're supporting him?" asked Aldon.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah...you're the odd villain out..." said Mason.

"Can we just focus on the challenge?" asked Solis.

"Can you just teleport two of the Pokemon to us?" retorted Mason.

Solis realized and put a hand to her head. Her eyes glowed and a Bastiodon and a Rampardos appeared by everyone.

Jason Focus Punched them both in the face as they approached. Jason tossed two Pokeballs at the unconscious forms and captured them.

"Great...now we can continue..." said Mason.

"Hey, at least if I'm the odd one out, I won't be recognized, unlike you, Flynn, Carman, and Vile. Everyone knows about you guys, but they practically stopped caring about Hope and I", explained Aldon.

Mason growled.

"You know what, screw this, I'm gonna find some of the Pokemon on my own", said Aldon as he left.

"How? You're too small", said Mason with a laugh.

"You know you're a major asswipe, right?" asked Vile.

Mason shrugged his shoulders.

**000**

Cano, Vixen, Spike, Sparky, Shade, Static, Chelsea, and Morgan were on the northern side of the island.

"Okay...we have to find the aquatic fossil Pokemon...that makes sense", said Morgan...

"Yeah...luckily we can swim", said Cano as he, Shade, and Sparky jumped in the water and started swimming down under.

Vixen giggled before shaking her head. She and Morgan looked over to Chelsea, who was sitting in the sand, still teary-eyed.

Static decided to take the opportunity and went next to her.

"Chelsea..." started Static, softly.

Chelsea turned away, tears about to fall from her face.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you..." said Static. "I just..." He was trying to find the right words. "I was just mad that you kept treating me like crap!"

"Well it's not easy being an actress that is repeatedly lied to by people who say they love you, but only want sex", cried Chelsea. "Next time try to think before saying anything!"

She flew away towards the forest, leaving Static sad and confused. "I tried to apologize and she STILL hates me!"

Static sat on a brown rock and sighed. Suddenly, he felt himself start moving...

"What the-" said Static as he looked down. He saw that he was on a Kabuto, that was moving towards Vixen and Morgan.

"Spike...could you go check on Chelsea and bring her back here please?" asked Vixen.

"I have to bring back an emotional actress...this should be fun..." said Spike as he flew into the forest.

"Man...getting those two together is gonna be tougher than I thought..." said Vixen.

"Tell me about it..." said Morgan as she saw Static approach them, still on the Kabuto. It continued walking past them, making Static use Thunderbolt on it, knocking it unconscious.

Morgan tossed a Pokeball at it and it was captured.

"It's official...Chelsea's never gonna like me..." said Static, looking down.

"Don't say that Static, you can do it", said Morgan. "You just have to do something heartwarming and beautiful, something that'll prove that you're telling the truth about how you feel."

"She won't listen!' said Static.

"Just try to make her feel actually wanted and that she can always rely on you..." said Vixen.

Static sighed..."I'll try..."

"Good", said Morgan, before she noticed something glowing in the water.. "Hey, what's that?"

An unconscious Omastar and Omanyte rose to the surface. Sparky popped out of the water. "Pokeballs!"

Vixen and Static each threw a ball at the Pokemon as the guys came out of the water. The balls returned, confirming the captures.

Inspecting the guys, Sparky was fine, but Cano and Shade were twitching, a bit shaken up and having volts shoot grom their fur.

"What happened?" asked Vixen.

"Um..." said Sparky as his brothers fell over. "I kinda forgot how powerful electric moves can get underwater..."

"Oh boy..." said Morgan. "Well...at we found half of the ones we were supposed to find..."

**000**

Farra, Kevin, Justy, Crowley, and Chandler were searching in the forest for any sign of the fossil Pokemon.

"Yes...this is very good..." said Farra. "No progress at all..."

"We've been searching for hours...how are we supposed to find anything in this forest?" asked Chandler.

Justy sighed. "Need I remind you that you can teleport the stuff to us..."

Chandler sighed. "Just like first season..."

Chandler waved his arms, teleporting a Lileep, Cradily, Shieldon, and a Cranidos to them.

"Okay...so what do we do now?" asked Farra.

"Crowley, attack...", said Chandler.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"See, this is why I hate Kantoans", said Justy, presenting a wing to Crowley.

"I like muffins!" said Kevin. Everyone turned to the Virtual Pokemon and saw that all of the fossil Pokemon were unconscious and covered in muffins.

"Um...I'm not even gonna ask..." said Farra.

Chandler used Psychic and tossed four Pokeballs at the fossils, catching them.

"You know what...let's just teleport the team back to the meeting place at the island and just get all of the Pokemon there..." said Crowley.

"NO MORE TELEPORTING OR YOUR TEAM IS DISQUALIFIED!"

"Well...that plan is out...let's just go..." said Crowley.

**000**

Jesse, Sonan, Dew, Combat, Jet, Kai, and Razor were near a building that was resting beside a high ledge. The building was also conviently near the sea.

"This seems like the perfect place to look", said Dew.

"Yeah", said Sonan.

"Okay, Dew, you and Jet search the water, Razor, Kai, and Combat, you guys search the building, and Sonan and I will search on the higher land", said Jesse, jumping on the ledge with Sonan on his back.

They continued walking forward until they saw a monument, upon which a Pokemon stood. It was gray with purple wings...

"The Aerodactyl...this should be an easy battle..." said Jesse. "Son...work your magic..."

The Aerodactyl, upon seeing the duo, let out a fearsome screech and fired a Hyper Beam at them.

"Mirror Coat", said Sonan as a clear aura surrounded him, reflecting the move back to the Aerodactyl at twice the power, successfully knocking it out in one go...

"Like I said, it was easy..." said Jesse, throwing a Pokeball at it. It took a long time for the Pokeball to actually catch the Aerodacytl despite being KO'd by it's own move...a NORMAL-type move...

The two of them made their way back, where they found that the others hadn't found anything...

"Alright...at least we have the Aerodactyl..." said Jesse. "Let's just keep looking. _Maybe Lila and the others are having the same kind of trouble."_

**000**

Lila, Summer, Ray, Zayn, Vina, and Volante were inside a lab on the island.

"I can't believe we found a lab on this island", said Lila.

"Well...this _is_ the base for Pokemon Fossil Research", said Vina as the all searched the lab.

Ray walked over to an observation center, which had a lower level, blocked off by glass. In the center, he saw a rock.

"Hey guys, check this out!" said Ray.

The other came towards him and saw that a rock was moving inside the center.

"Yeah...that's a Kabuto..." said Volante.

Summer went into the center and used Rock Smash, knocking the Kabuto out. Lila tossed a pokeball, catching the Pokemon.

"Okay...I have a feeling that we're gonna win this again", said Volante.

"Yep", said Vina. "And since that was the only one here. Let's go check somewhere else."

**000**

"Finally..." said Skore as Ded picked up a pokeball.

"That felt like forever" said Laxish.

"Oh stop whining, we only chased it for 35 minutes..." said Flynn.

Everyone gave him a dull look. Frosty blew Icy Wind at him, freezing him.

"Am I the only one seeing the walking trees?" asked Striker.

The others turned to where he was looking and saw that two 'trees', a purple one and a green one, were slowly walking across the pathway.

"Um...were we supposed to catch Lileep and Cradily?" asked Frosty.

"Um...yeah", said Skore.

"Okay, good to know", said Ded as he approached the two fossil Pokemon. The others watched as Ded beat the crap out of the Pokemon.

Ded came back with two pokeballs in his hand.

"Um...wow Ded...that was..." started Skore.

"Very scary..." added Laxish.

"Hey, you have to use your strength to do certain things", said Ded, putting Skore back on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go..."

As Ded left, the guys looked at each other before following, leaving Flynn, who was still frozen...

**000**

"I can take care of myself", said Aldon. "I don't need to evolve OR get laid to be happy...Although...it would be good to know what it feels like."

As he continued walking through the huge forest, he sighed when he walked in a circle.

"Maybe they're right..."

"Archen!"

"What the-"

Aldon looked up, only to see an Archen in a tree looking down at him, hunger evident in its eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not food!" shouted Aldon.

Archen used Acrobatics, successfully knocking Aldon on his back. He got back up and growled angrily. He sprayed Water Gun at the Archen, knocking out of the tree. He followed up with Ancient Power, hitting it again and knocking it out.

"Yes!" he cheered. Suddenly, he started to feel tingly. "What the-"

He started growing bigger, his claws crew, his eyes entered sockets, and his body actually formed more. He evolved into an Armaldo!

"Oh man, I know I'm gonna so much crap from them for this..." said Aldon to himself. He tossed a pokeball at the Archen, catching it.

Aldon sighed. "Well...at least I can walk well now!"

He felt himself get touched from behind. He quickly turned around and saw another Armaldo looking at him up and down and smiling.

"Um...hey..." said Aldon.

"Maldo-Mal, Armaldo, Maldo", it said, it's tone identifying it as female.

"Oh um...t-thanks", he said chuckling nervously.

The female came closer and traced a claw down down his newly defined chest, making Aldon even more nervous.

"What are you d-doing?" asked Aldon.

"Maldo..." it said, her face inches away from his.

Aldon blushed furiously. "Um...I'm gonna have to c-catch you..."

"Mal", she said with a smile. "Armaldo, Maldo", she said as she walked away.

"If I follow you, you'll let me catch you?" asked Aldon confused.

The female turned back and and nodded.

"Okay..." said Aldon, unsure.

**000**

Spike was flying in the air, trying to find Chelsea. On the way, he ran into an Archeops that tried to fight him.

He used Metonome, which turned into Thunderbolt, and electrocuted the Archeops before catching it.

He continued flying over the forest until he found her. She was sitting on a tree branch, frowning sadly.

Spike landed next to her.

"Chelsea..."

She looked at him before looking back down.

"Chelsea, come on. You can't let what happened in the past influence your decisions now", said Spike softly.

Chelsea looked at him stunned as he continued.

"All guys are different. Some are nice, some are funny, some are shy, and some are assholes", said Spike. "You just have to try to get to know their true personality. You can't think all guys are the same forever."

Chelsea looked at him and smiled.

"Static is a very nice guy when you get to know him. He's just been down on his luck, it's not his fault. He's just trying to get you to like him for what he really is. Most guys are like that...except Flynn and Mason..."

Chelsea giggled at him. "Okay..."

"You understand? Great! Now come on, we have a challenge to win!" said Spike.

Chelsea nodded, but not before the tree branch was shaken and sliced down. Chelsea got up with Spike and saw that a Kabutops and Rampardos was responsible for the arboral attack.

"Wow, first an Archeops, now these two..." said Spike. "This should be easy...Aura Sphere!"

Spike fired two Aura Spheres at them, both of them hitting their marks.

"Wow..." said Chelsea softy to herself.

"Alright here we go", said Spike, tossing two pokeballs at them, catching them after a long wait.

"Come on, let's find the others", said Spike as he picked up the pokeballs and flew off.

Chelsea stared at him with a frown before flying after him.

**000**

**Chelsea: Great...now I know I messed up. Spike sure can explain things better than most guys. I'm lucky I have him on the team. Now maybe I have someone to actually talk to.**

**000**

Hex, Rocky, and Harrison were searching in the forest.

"I hate this..." said Harrison.

"I know...this is so boring. There's nothing to actually find or look for", said Rocky.

"Well...we have to find fossil Pokemon, so that actually counts as something..." said Hex.

"Wait...do you guys hear something?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah...it sounds like...moaning..." said Rocky. "It's coming from the cave over there."

The three of them went towards the cave and looked inside, only to find two Armaldos..."getting it on".

"Oh my Arceus...", said Hex as they looked way from the cave.

"Okay...one of those is ours...I guess we have to...interrupt them", said Rocky nervously.

They heard one final yell and panting. They looked back in just to see one of the Armaldos, the male, catching the female in a pokeball.

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Rocky.

The Armaldo heard them and turned to them. "Ah! Oh..um...did you see..."

"Yeah...who are you? I have seen you in the game..." said Harrison.

The Armaldo gave him a look. "It's Aldon you idiot!"

"What the-you evolved?!" asked Hex.

"Yeah..." said Aldon.

"And...you had sex with another Armaldo?" asked Rocky.

"Um...you do know that we don't need another Armaldo if you evolved..." said Harrison. "We need another Anorith..."

Aldon froze. "Fuck me..."

"I think you're girlfriend taught you how she begs", laughed Rocky.

Aldon growled and chucked the pokeball.

**000**

"Okay, now that we're near the water mainly, we should be able to find the aquatic Pokes easier", said Jesse.

"...we're back at the fucking beginning!" said Razor.

"So what?" asked Sonan. "There's still more water to search..."

"Well...you might not have to do that..." said Dew.

They looked over to the water, where they saw a Tirtouga crawling outta the water.

"Well...I guess that's a good thing", said Razor. Kai used Rock Smash on the turtle Pokemon, knocking it out...

Razor dropped a pokeball on its back, catching it.

"Man...this keeps getting easier and easier..." said Dew before a pokeball hit him in the head. "What the hell?"

Jet picked up the pokeball, and an Armaldo popped out...

"Oh...well that was easy", said Jesse.

"Come on, let's go..." said Sonan.

**000**

"Wow...Aura...that was..." said Ricky, panting.

"Yeah...for a gay...you're really good..." said Aura, panting.

Crash came back to the surface with two pokeballs on his head.

"Whoa...what did you get?" asked Ricky.

"A Tirtouga and an Omanyte.." said Crash, putting the balls on the sand, and jumping into his bowl.

"Man...this keeps getting better and better", said Aura, nuzling Ricky, making him look at her nervously.

**000**

**Ricky: AURA IS NUTS! She practically forced herself on me! It felt alright, I will always prefer guys over girls!**

**000**

**Aura: Wow, Ricky was great. He may have done it the wrong way, but it was amazing nonetheless. Now all I have to do is have Shade and Ricky and I can-**

**000**

"Okay, this is stupid..." said Carman as she made her way through the forest.

She heard a few familiar voices ahead and ran towards them. She found herself face to face with Mason and the others.

"Oh great", said Vile.

"Like seeing your face freshens up my day..." said Carman.

"Ugh...no fighting please", said Jason. "Let us all just try to finish the challenge."

Carman and Vile looked at each other and turned away.

"Now...if you look over there, you'll see an Omastar", said Jason, pointing to an Omastar walking around.

"Well...beat and catch it..." said Mason.

Jason sighed and went over to the Omastar. He used Focus Punch, knocking it out and allowing him to catch it.

"What are you doing here anyway Carman?" asked Hope.

"I'm here because I want to be", said Carman, climbing on Mason's back.

"Isn't that an understatement?" asked Vile.

"No, shut up", said Mason.

"CONTESTANTS! 10 MINUTES LEFT!"

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL US THERE WAS A TIME LIMIT!" shouted Solis.

"We know! We just love torturing you guys!"

**000**

"Okay...thanks to those assholes, we only have 10 minutes left..." said Vixen.

"Well...we have majority of what we needed...I guess that counts for something..." said Morgan.

"Um...I'm thinking that we'll be okay..." said Sparky, pointing to the water.

Everyone saw a Carracosta emerging from the water.

"I'll handle this..." said Sparky as he used Thunder, electrocuting the Carracosta. He threw a pokeball, catchining with ease...

"Nice one", said Shade as Spike and Chelsea flew back to them.

"Hey, did you find anything?" asked Cano.

"Yeah...a Kabutops and Rampardos..." said Spike.

"Good job..." said Vixen.

"Alright contestants! Time is now up!"

"You've gotta be kidding..." said Shade.

**000**

Everyone gathered back where the first met up.

"You idiots know we didn't find them all..." said Flynn, who thawed out.

"We know, but we got bored, so..." said Mew. "The team that captured the most fossil pokemon will win...so..."

The Yveltals went first and released their Pokemon.

"Hey...where's Aldon?" asked Vile.

"Right here", said Aldon, raising a claw.

"Oh...I thought you said evolving was overrated", said Mason.

"Hell, I just battled that stupid Archen because it attacked me and I evolved..."

"Well Yveltals, you have 12 Pokemon here...Xerneas?"

The Xerneas released their Pokemon as the two hosts counted. The female Armaldo smiled onc she saw Aldon and jumped on him.

"13...it looks like the Xerneas win!"

The Xerneas cheered as the Yveltal groaned in anger.

"Alright, let's get back to the plane for elimination..."

**000**

"Okay...what are we gonna do?" asked Zayn.

"I'm not sure...maybe we can vote out one of the evil guys", said Rocky.

"No...that's probably not gonna do so well..." said Lila. "They haven't done anything yet, so we can't really judge yet..."

"Lila...we've known them for two seasons...don't you think we know by now?" asked Summer.

"I get it, but...why don't we vote out the useless ones until they actual start again. It's been two years after all..." said Lila. "Getting rid of Solis wouldn't be that bad though..."

"I was thinking Farra, Aura, or Crowley..." said Summer. "Farra keeps kidnapping Striker, Aura is annoying, and Crowley is...ugh..."

"What about Mason?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, him too", said Summer.

"Well...I don't know about that", said Hex. "He may be a pain in the ass, but since we know what he does, he has nothing to do to us since he already did it before...we can take him out anytime."

"Oh yeah, you have a point there", said Lila.

"YVELTALS! IT'S TIME!"

"We'll see..."

**000**

**Crowley: Those fools don't know what I'm capable of. Let's see how they feel after an innocent is gone...**

**000**

"Lila, Summer, Ray, Chandler, Zayn, Ricky, Vina, Volante, Aura, Rocky, Hope, Justy, Jason, Crash, Aldon, Vile, Hex, Solis, Kevin, and...Farra!"

They all receieved their bags.

"Mason, Crowley, Harrison, one of you is leaving and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harrison."

"WHAT?!" shouted Harrison.

"WHAT?! the others shouted.

"Yeah...that was a shocker. I was shocked, I knew the votes..."

Harrison sighed. "I'm just gonna fly out, this is crap!"

Harrison flew out of the plane in anger. After he left, everyone glared at Mason, who was confused.

**000**

**Mason: What the hell did I do?**

**000**

**Crowley: Aw Harrison, I chose him first just so I get the unnoticible one out. No one would even really vote for him unless he id something bad, so...bye bye birdy.**

**000**

As the Yveltals returned to Loser Class and the Xerneas partied in First Class, Static was nervously walking to Chelsea, who was alone in the dining area, attempting to think.

"Hey Chelsea", he greeted.

"Hmm, oh...hi Static", she said softly.

"Look, I just needed to say I'm sorry for yelling at you", said Static.

"I wanted to say sorry to you too", said Chelsea.

Static sighed. "Chelsea...I really like you a lot and I want us to-

DING!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Static.

"Nope, we thought we forgot", said Mew.

"Static, this song is all you..." said Victini.

"Splendid..."

**000**

**This song is basically a song of love for Chelsea by Static. It just has a romantic beat.**

**000**

Static: _My heart...is a gift to you_

_You make me feel so right_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_I don't know what to do_

_And if you call me a jerk_

_Just know it won't really hurt..._

_All I want is me and you_

_I'll help you pull through all those times..._

_Just know that I'm there and I'll never leave_

_I'll make you feel wanted, you'll never believe_

_That a guy like me and a girl like you could ever..._

_Be together..._

_If you ever need help_

_I'll be there in a flash_

_If you're in debt_

_I'll lend you some cash_

_Just know that I love you and I'll never leave your side!_

_All other guys treated you like a toy_

_You never got a chance to really enjoy _

_A relationship with passion, love, and affection_

_Let me point you in the right direction!_

_My heart...is a gift to you_

_You make me feel so right_

_I wanna hold you tight..._

_I hope you know that I love you..._

**000**

Chelsea was in tears. She grabbed Static and kissed for all that was worth. They broke the kiss and Static smiled.

They hugged again as cheering was heard. They looked at the doorway and saw that the others were watching and listening the entire time.

They both blushed.

"Ugh...well it looks like you aren't a man after all rat", said Flynn.

All of the females glared at him as he ran away screaming. They ran after him with the guys smiling.

Static and Chelsea leaned in and kissed once again.

**000**

**WHOOOOOOO! Static and Chelsea are together! WTF Crowley! What did Harrison do to you?! A lot of stuff happened this time around. Aldon evolved, Aura and Ricky...did stuff...Crowley is starting to actually show his evilness...yep. A lot of drama is on the way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: Anyone up for a contest in Hearthome?**


	7. Hearthome is Where the Hurt is

Genwunners are idiots!

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, a trip to Wales Island proved to be an exhausting experience. The contestants were told to find 34 fossil Pokemon. Static tried to get Chelsea to like him again after yelling at her, but ending up failing. The evil doers of the game argued and chatted, with Aldon getting fed up and leaving. On the way, he found an Archen and battled it, with him catching it afterwards. He evolved and soon...got laid. Hex and Morgan felt lovestruck with each other for a while...boring...At the end of the day, the Xerneas were victorious and thanks to Crowley, Harrison was eliminated. What shocking elimination will happen next? Who will be betrayed now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Chelsea was sitting in Static's lap, nuzzling under his chin, as they watched the flatscreen. Vixen and Morgan were laying on a red couch on the right side of the flatscreen, watching them.

"They're so cute together..." said Vixen, giggling.

"Yeah..." said Morgan with a smile.

Vixen gave Morgan a look. "Morgan...are you ever gonna start trying to find a man?"

"Umm...w-what do you mean?" asked Morgan nervously.

"A lot of the girls in this game have relationships, but I've never seen you talk or try to have a conversation with anyone other than Dew", said Vixen.

Morgan blushed and started stuttering. "Um...y-ya see...I-uh...um..."

"See..." said Vixen, giggling. "Morgan, you need a man...or to at least try to get one..."

"Well Vix...you see...we promised to keep it a secret, but...I DO have a man..." said Morgan.

"REALLY?!" she practically shouted, making Morgan cover her mouth.

"Not so loud, we still want it a secret..." whispered Morgan.

"Who is he? Is he in the game, or is he someone else?" asked Vixen.

"He's in the game..."

"Well...I'm not sure who it is because most of the guys are taken except the newbies..."

Morgan nodded.

Vixen gasped. "Really? That quick?"

"Yeah..." said Morgan, her face flushing.

"Which one is it?"

Morgan sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret..."

Vixen nodded.

Morgan whispered in her ear. "It's Hex"

"Wow! I never expected you two to get together..." said Vixen.

"Yeah, it just sorta...happened after we...kissed for a bit..." said Morgan.

"You made out, too?!" asked Vixen.

Morgan giggled and nodded.

As they continued talking, the others hung out. Jesse and Lila were in the massage chairs. Sonan was playing his Nintendo, M.P.S., Laxish, Frosty, Ded, Skore, and Striker were eating the food, Dew, Razor, Kai, and Jet were training in the newly discovered battle zone in the back, Combat was listening to his music in the chocolate hot tub, and Cano, Sparky, Shade, and Spike were laying on another couch.

"These fuckers annoy me..." said Flynn to himself as he sat against the wall. "I hate the joy..."

"Well feel free to go to Loser Class with me and enjoy the misery of the losing team..." said Carman as she left First Class.

"You had me at misery..." said Flynn as he followed.

**000**

"I can't believe we're in Loser Class again..." said Hope.

"We can only blame Aldon..." said Mason.

Aldon glared at him. "It's not my fault I evolved! You shoulda told Solis to teleport more than two!"

"Yes...blame me...I haven't even done anything..." said Mason.

"Bullshit", said Volante. "Last season, you were the number one asshole, that's why you got your ass handed to you at the end..."

"I meant this season", said Mason. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"You know what-" started Volante angrily, but Vina held him back.

"He's not worth it sweetie..." said Vina, glaring at Mason. "He'll get what's coming to him again..."

"Yeah...especially after Harrison got eliminated randomly..." said Ray, glaring at Mason.

"I told you assholes I didn't do it", said Mason angrily.

"Why should we even believe you? Last season you lied to a ton of people and got them eliminated", said Aura. "We shouldn't be listening to you at all."

"This coming from the girl who's stalking a stupid Umbreon and raped a gay Jolteon-" said Mason, making Aura growl.

"For once I'm telling the truth, just believe me for once", said Mason.

"No" everyone said.

Mason groaned angrily and left Loser Class, heading to the kitchen.

**000**

**Summer: He is so outta here...**

**000**

"Ahh...the sweet aroma of failure..." said Carman as she entered Loser Class.

"And the misery is plentiful..." said Flynn with a smile.

"Shut the hell up", said Vile, folding her claws.

"Aw...don't be upset, maybe you'll actually win next time..." said Carman in a teasing voice.

"We lost by one...ONE, that means that we were close to kicking your asses..." said Justy.

"Yeah...but you didn't, now enjoy what our team's been having to deal with...losers", said Flynn, laughing evilly as he exited.

"I hate him soooo much..." said Vina.

"Why don't ever kick his ass?" asked Zayn.

"We will...just not yet...he's on Spike's team, so he's probably getting his daily dose of pain..." said Farra.

"What? The Togekiss? What does he have to do with anything?" asked Crowley.

"First season, Flynn almost got him killed as a Togepi...but he evolved at the last second. Then, when he told his parents about it, everyone started hating him even more", explained Aldon. "After that...Flynn went in major dick mode and made sure his family members got their asses kicked off one after another...That kid spent his time stabbing him with needles repeatedly every time he did that..."

"Oh...so THAT's why his name's Spike..." said Rocky.

"Yeah...in a way...his name hinted at what he would dealing with when hurting Flynn..." said Vile.

"Ugh...I didn't come here for story time..." said Carman.

"They why the hell are you still here slut?" asked Ricky.

"Quiet faggot", said Carman, making Ricky growl angrily.

**000**

**Ricky: That's an offensive term!**

**000**

"I'm only here looking for Mason..." said Carman.

"He's in the kitchen", said Hex.

"Thanks mutt...well see you losers later..." said Carman as she left. The Yveltals all glared at her as she left.

**000**

**Summer: I want to burn her so bad!**

**000**

**Vile: Slut**

**000**

**Crash: How can something so sexy be so mean and evil?**

**000**

**Kevin: SEXY PLANT LADY IS ACTING MEAN AND STUFF! WAFFLES!**

**000**

Mason was sitting at the table, trying to think of a better strategy.

"It's been a few weeks and they're already suspecting me", said Mason. "I need to figure out how Harrison got eliminated..."

"Mason!" shouted Carman.

Mason jumped and gasped.

"Oh...what is it?" asked Mason.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Bad, they're already suspecting that I'm up to something. Harrison was eliminated mysteriously and they all think it was me...even though I didn't do it."

"Well, I've been in this situation before, so I'll tell you this...find the person who hates you the most and has enough means and actual brains to do it..."

Mason thought for a second..."Crowley..." he growled.

"That british bastard?" asked Carman.

"Of course...he hates me because you're with me, I've humiliated him multiple times because of it...it's obvious..." said Mason. "I'm gonna make sure he leaves this place begging for mercy if it's the last thing I do."

Carman kissed him.

Neither of them knew that Jason was in the kitchen listening to the ordeal.

**000**

**Jason: This is getting better and better. Now I know about Mason and Crowley's predicament...watching them be at each other's throats will be amusing...**

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! PREPARE FOR A SUCKY LANDING!" shouted Mew.

The plane doors in the front, Loser Class, and First Class all opened, sucking the contestants out of the plane.

**000**

"AHHHH!"

M.P.S. landed on a house surrounded by mulitple others, as well as a grassy field. Laxish landed on top of him as the other contestants fell from the sky and landed on either the grassy field, fences, houses or water.

Hex landed in the water away from where others were starting to get up. "I always have the rough landing..." he said as he got up. "At least the water cushioned the blow..." he finished, rubbing his head.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" he heard screaming and looked up to see Morgan falling towards him.

"Fuck..."

Morgan landed on him again and had her eyes closed tight. When she opened them , she saw that she was laying on Hex.

"Why is it that you always land on me", laughed Hex.

"That's not a problem is it?" asked Morgan teasingly, pushing her nose to his.

Hex blushed and started stuttering. "U-uh, n-n-n-nn-no."

Morgan giggled and kissed him on his lips. They kept their lips locked for a while.

"MORGAN!"

Morgan disconnected from the kiss and turned back and saw Dew looking around for her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hex.

"Nothing...we just need to get to the others, Dew's looking for me", she explained.

"Oh, okay..." said Hex as Morgan got off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"Where is she?" asked Dew.

Vixen saw her head their way with Hex and smiled.

"So...you two had a good time?" asked Vixen.

"You told her?!" asked Hex.

"She's gonna keep it a secret, don't worry sweetie..." said Morgan.

"Okay...if you say so..." said Hex.

"Morgan!" shouted Dew. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, I fell further away", said Morgan, motioning to the back , and coincedentally at Hex.

Dew gave Hex a look, making him confused.

"What?"

**000**

**Dew: I have a feeling there's something going on between those two...I'm don't care if they are, but if I find out Morgan lost her virginity, I might kill him...**

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported down to them.

"Alright contestants...I hope you enjoyed your landing..." said Mew.

"Screw you guys..." said Razor.

"No thanks..." said Victini. "Now...today we're in Hearthome City!"

"No we're not...we're in Amity Square", said Rocky.

Victini flew down and pushed Rocky down on his back using one finger.

"Back to what I was saying...we're in Hearthome City, but because the producers don't want us to kill you, they had us drop you in Amity Square.

"Now you tell me", said Rocky, who was still on his back.

"Now...let's get to the actual city so we can explain the challenge", said Mew.

**000**

All the contestants were outside of the Super Contest Hall.

"Why are we outside the contest hall?" asked Vile, folding her claws.

"Because, today's challenge is a contest challenge!" announced Mew.

Some of the girls started giggling and talking about it while the guys smiled that they'd be seeing a good competition between the girls.

"No, no, no, girls...this challenge isn't for you..." said Victini with a devious smile.

Most of the guys perked up and raised a few brows while the girls looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Mason.

"This contest challenge is all about the guys!" said Mew.

Most of the guys started shaking their heads and saying no repeatedly.

"The girls always do contests while you guys gawked and drooled at them, so this time, you're switching places!" said Victini. "Four guys from each team will enter and have to face each other in five different challenges."

The girls smiled evilly at the guys, who all looked at each other nervously.

"Now...choose your victims!" said Victini.

**000**

"This isn't fair!" said Striker.

"I know, I hate being in contests!" said Frosty.

"Well, too bad for you boys...now, which four of you are going?" asked Morgan.

None of the guys volunteered.

"Okay...it looks like we'll be choosing anonymously..." said Vixen.

"Jesse", said Carman.

"Cano", said Vixen.

"Shade", said Morgan.

"And Laxish..." said Carman.

Everyone looked at her crazily.

"Are you TRYING to make us lose?!" asked Flynn.

"Hey!" shouted Laxish. "I'm cute and chubby! I may do well in the contest!'

"Um...no offense buddy, but some people characterize you and I as slobs...so..." said M.P.S.

"Well, I guess I have to prove that I'm more than a slob", said Laxish.

"Um...okay I guess", said M.P.S.

Carman smiled evilly.

**000**

**Carman: I knew I'd get thaat kind of reaction from the others if I chose Laxish. But, i had a reason...if we lose, we know who to kick off...**

**000**

"Okay...since it's obvious that you guys aren't gonna consent and volunteer-" started Summer.

"I'll volunteer!' said Ricky.

"Oh, well okay Ricky", said Summer.

"Anyone else wanna volunteer?" asked Lila.

None of the guys said a word.

"Okay then, time for random decisions..." said Lila. "Zayn...Jason...and Hex..."

"What?" asked Hex softly.

"That's not fair!" shouted Zayn. "Not everyone voted..."

"Anyone oppose?" asked Farra.

Zayn and Hex raised their appendages.

"Two against twenty..." said Hope. "Looks like it's perfectly fair..."

Zayn cursed under his breath.

"Now...let's get this challenge over with..." said Vile.

**000**

"Alright, for the Dialgas we have Ricky, Zayn, Jason, and Hex..." said Victini. "And for the Palkias we have Jesse, Cano, Shade, and...Laxish?"

The Dialgas, as well as the Mew and Victini started laughing, while the Palkias glared at them.

"Okay...it's obvious who's gonna win this challenge..." said Mew. "But, let's do this anyway...everyone inside!"

**000**

Inside, they all sat beside the reception counter.

"Now, like I said before, you eight are gonna be doing five different challenges", said Victini. "The team that wins the most challenges wins the contest and the losers are voting someone off."

"Okay, the first challenge is the fashion challenge..." said Mew. "You have to put on an outfit that'll complement yourself and...basically make you look sexy."

"Uh..." said Hex.

"AND you'll be judged by the girls..." said Mew.

The girls all gasped and smiled.

"Oh...and girls...you'll be strapped to a lie detector so we'll get your true score..." said Victini. "And you'll get a shock if you DO lie."

"I'm part Ground-type", said Vina.

"We made sure it effects all types..." said Mew.

Vina paled.

"Now guys...you get asses dressed up and the rest of you get to your seats and wait..." said Victini.

The others that weren't competing went into the stage area and sat in the seats.

"Now guys, the dressing room is through that door", said Mew, pointing to a door on the other side of the hall. "Get dressing!"

**000-**

"This is ridiculous..." said Zayn. "We're Pokemon! We shouldn't be wearing clothes and shit..."

"Lots of other Pokemon wear clothes..." said Ricky.

"...Jynx..." said Zayn.

"I see your point..." said Ricky. "But we might as well just cooperate and do this..."

"It's gonna be difficult, some of us don't look good in anything...and others...I don't know", said Jesse.

"Jason doesn't seem to have any problems..." said Hex, who was turned around.

The other turned to where he was looking and saw Jason wearing a tuxedo. He had a blazer on and a pair of dress pants.

"Wow, a literal monkey suit..." said Laxish. "Never thought I'd see that before..."

"Need I remind you amigos that this is a challenge", said Jason.

The other guys quickly ran and started trying on different outfits. After about 10 minutes, they each found something that they were comfortable in.

Jesse was wearing a tank top with a pair of blue jean shorts, somewhat like what he wore during last season in the school movie challenge.

"Well, this won me something last season, might as well try again..."

Zayn wore a white shirt with a leather jacket and a american flag colored also wore tattered blue jeans.

"I hate this shit", said Zayn.

Cano wore a white long sleeved shirt covered by a red vest. He also wore black dress pants like the others. He sighed.

Hex wore an orange sweater on his body, like a normal dog would.

"Great...now all I need is a clingy human..." said Hex.

"Um...Hex...don't you think you should take your cape off?" asked Ricky as he stepped out wearing a pink shirt and short shorts.

The guys stared at him.

"What?"

"Um...aren't those clothes a little..." started Zayn.

"Tight? No, I love wearing these kinds of clothes. It's comfortable..." said Ricky, getting a good look at all of the guys.

He licked his lips with a smile.

He turned around as Shade stepped out. He wore a white shirt covered by a blue sweater vest and a pair of khaki pants.

Ricky went wide-eyed and smiled. He started strutting around Shade provocatively getting an eyeful of what he had on.

"Wow Shade you look...sexy", said Ricky seductively licking his cheek.

Shade let out a low growl. "Ricky..."

Ricky remembered and jumped back with Shade wiping his cheek.

Laxish came out wearing a dress shirt with a dickey and black pants.

"Um...okay..." said Jesse.

"GUYS! TIME IS UP! GET OUT HERE!" shouted Mew.

"Here we go..." said Shade.

**000**

"Alright ladies, the guys are about to come out so get ready" said Victini.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Summer who was strapped to a steal chair with a lie detector at the top.

The other girls were in the same thing.

"Yes..." said Victini.

"WHY ARE WE ALL THE WAY BACK HERE?!" shouted Skore, who was on the back rows with the other guys.

"Because we said so", said Victini. "Now come on out guys..."

The guys sighed and came out. Upon seeing them, every girl's eyes went wide.

"Now...you girls have to be fair with your opinions or else you get shocked. Now...Jesse, you're first. Girls...what're your scores?"

"10" said Lila seductively.

"10", said Solis dreamily.

"Um...8" said Summer.

"7" said Chelsea.

"9", said Morgan.

"9" said Vixen.

"6" said Carman, getting her shocked. "Okay! 8!"

"7" said Vina.

"4..." said Vile.

"5", scoffed Aura.

"10", said Hope.

"Humph...5", said Farra.

"Wow Jesse...92", said Mew. "Zayn..."

Zayn stepped forward.

"Okay...7" said Lila.

"6", said Solis. She got electrocuted. "4"

"5" said Summer.

"6" said Chelsea.

"5", said Morgan.

"4", said Vixen.

"3", said Carman, earning her a shock. "2..."

"4", said Vina. "Sorry."

"5" said Vile.

"Ugh...4", said Aura.

"7" said Hope.

"4", said Farra.

"Wow...57...Jesse is still in first place so far", said Victini.

"Whatever..." said Zayn.

"Cano..."

Cano sighed and stepped foward.

"7..." said Lila.

"5..." said Solis.

"6", said Summer.

"5", said Cheslea

"6", said Morgan.

"9" said Vixen.

"3" said Carman, earning her a shock.

"Wow Carman, you love lying..." said Mew.

"Fine...8..." said Carman, looking away.

"5", said Vina.

"Uh...4", said Vile, earning her a shock. "5"

"3", said Aura.

"6", said Hope.

"5", said Farra.

"70..." said Mew. "Hex..."

Hex stepped forward.

"5", said Lila.

"4", said Solis.

"4", said Summer.

"4", said Chelsea.

"6", said Vixen.

"3", said Carman. "I hate the cape."

"5", said Vina.

"5", said Vile, getting her shocked. "3! The cape sucks!"

"Wow, the two evil doers are getting more pain than the others..." said Mew. "That's no fun..."

Everyone got electrocuted that time.

"What the hell?!" shouted Summer.

"Don't worry about it, just keep going..." said Victini.

"4", said Aura.

"5", said Hope.

"3", said Farra. "Capes..."

"9", said Morgan, wagging her tail slowly.

Hex blushed and chuckled.

"Well Hex, you got a 55..." said Victini. "You suck so far..."

"Laxish..." said Mew.

Laxish stepped forward, making most of the girls snicker.

"Wow Laxish, you look..." started Lila before giggling. "Sorry but...4."

"1" said Solis.

"3", said Summer

"3", said Chelsea.

"3", said Morgan.

"4", said Vixen.

"-4", said Carman.

"3", said Vina.

"0", said Vile with a laugh.

"2", said Aura.

"3", said Hope.

"2", said Farra.

"20...wow Laxish you're team's gonna kill you", said Mew. "Jason...avenge the ugliness of Laxish."

Laxish looked down sadly before stepping back and sitting down. Jason stepped forward and straightened his tie.

"9", said Lila.

"10", said Solis with a smile.

"9", said Summer.

"9", said Chelsea.

"9", said Morgan.

"9", said Vixen.

"10", said Carman

"9", said Vina.

"10", said Vile.

"5", said Aura.

"10", said Hope.

"6", said Farra.

"105! Nice..." said Victini. "Shade..."

Shade stepped forward.

"Wow...8", said Lila.

"6", said Solis.

"8", said Summer.

"9", said Chelsea.

"9", said Morgan.

"9", said Vixen.

"6", said Carman.

"7", said Vina.

"4", said Vile earning her a shock...again! "Fine! 9!"

"10", said Aura with a seductive grin.

"8", said Hope.

"5", said Farra.

"89! Wow, you did great", said Mew. "Last but not least...Ricky!"

Ricky stepped forward.

"Um...6?" said Lila, unsurely, earning her a shock. "4!"

"5", said Solis, folding her arms.

"4", said Summer.

"7", said Chelsea.

"6", said Morgan.

"6", said Vixen.

"3", said Carman.

"4", said Vina.

"2" said Vile.

"10", said Aura, licking her lips. Ricky gulped.

"5", said Hope.

"3", said Farra.

"59!" said Victini. "Okay. The first challenge is over."

"Thank Arceus!" said Vina, ripping off the straps and flying out of the chair as the other girls did the same.

"Now...so far the places are:

1st Place - Jason

2nd Place - Jesse

3rd Place - Shade

4th Place - Cano

5th Place - Ricky

6th Place - Zayn

7th Place - Hex

8th Place - Laxish", said Mew. "The second challenge is...a singing challenge!"

DING!

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Everyone to the first two rows of seats!"

**000**

**This song is gonna be kinda short cause I wanna move onto the embarrasment and torture of the guys. I call it...The Great Eight**

**000**

Jason: _I'm hot_

_I'm cold_

_I'm fresh_

_I'm bold_

_My handsomeness is tenfold!_

_Look inside the heart_

_You'll never tell me apart _

_My heart is the biggest part of my body_

Jesse: _I have a great mind_

_There's very much I can do_

_Look inside me and realize_

_What I'm saying is true_

_I always do my best to help_

_And most of the time I succeed_

_If you want the other times_

_You'll just to believe..._

Cano: _I am very warm-hearted_

_I guess you can say_

_That if someone's in trouble _

_I'll help save the day. _

_I'm smart and I'm furry_

_I hope you know that_

_Also, I am..._

_Much more than that..._

Shade: _Trying to be the best_

_You have to succeed_

_If you try hard enough_

_You will do it indeed._

_I'm a supportive dark fox_

_With a very big heart_

_If you don't believe that..._

_I'll help you from the start_

Hex: _Impressing a girl is hard you see_

_You act like someone that you're not naturally_

_Just always be strong _

_And we'll get along just fine!_

Zayn: _I hate singing yes I do_

_I hate singing how about you?_

Ricky: _I'm just a normal guy tryng to make some good friends_

_Hoping that all the insults and torment will end_

_I may be different but I'm kind_

_If they'd look at what's inside_

_My life would be a lot better..._

Laxish: _Nobody likes me..._

_Nobody thinks that I am cute_

_I thought they were downers_

_But I think they speak the truth..._

_I'm a little bear with a big gut_

_I may be hefty, but so what?_

_I just want to be accepted for my looks!_

_Everybody laughs, everybody cries_

_You can spray filth in folks' eyes_

_But that wouldn't compare to the sadness I have..._

_Inside..._

The others started clapping.

"Alright, now that the songs are done, who do you think the best?" asked Mew. "Oh and if you lie, you'll get zapped, we've rigged the seats."

The others started saying different names, making Victini cut them off.

"Okay, since that didn't work...who thinks Jason did the best?" asked Victini. "No lying and no voting twice."

Carman, Summer, Ray, Vina, Vile, Hope, Farra, and Aldon raised their appendages.

"Okay...Jesse..."

Dew, Sonan, Razor , Solis, Chelsea, Kai, Jet, Lila, Chandler, Volante, and Crowley raised their appendages.

"Cano?"

Vixen, Static, Sparky, Combat, Kevin, Justy and Crash raised their appendages.

"Shade?"

"Spike and Aura raised their appendages."

"Wow...two votes", laughed Mew.

"You said no voting twice!" said Vixen.

"Oh yeah...Hex..."

Morgan raised her paw while Rocky jumped up and down.

"Zayn?"

Nobody raised anything, although Kai did raise a middle finger, earning laughs from the others and a glare from Zayn.

**000**

**Zayn: He is SO going down!**

**000**

"Ricky?"

Once again, nothing.

"Wow...twice in a row", said Mew.

"No voting twice!" said Vina.

"Ugh...Laxish..."

Skore, M.P.S., Striker, Ded, Frosty, Mason, and Flynn raised their appendages.

"Wait...you two voted for Laxish?"

"He's talking about his pain on the inside, I like that", said Flynn.

"Same here", said Mason.

"Alright, Jesse wins this round with 11 votes so, he is now tied-..." said Mew.

"What? How is that fair?!" shouted Aldon. "Jason got 105 points last time!"

"Huh?" asked Mew before realizing. "Oh yeah, I forgot to explain the scores:

1st Place - 10 points

2nd Place - 9 points

3rd Place - 8 points

4th Place - 7 points

5th place - 6 points

6th Place - 5 points

7th Place - 4 points

8th Place - 3 points."

"Understand now?" asked Mew. "Now...Jesse won this round, Jason was second, Cano and Laxish tied for third, Shade and Hex tied for fourth, and Zayn and Ricky got last."

"Yeah and when calculated, the scoreboard is now:

1st Place - Jason/Jesse

2nd Place - Cano/Shade

3rd Place - Ricky

4th Place - Zayn/Hex/Laxish", said Victini. "Now, the third challenge is the swimsuit competition!"

"WHAT?!" the guys all shouted.

"Yeah, and once again, I'm gonna have to ask all the males in the audience to move back to the back rows and the girls stay" said Mew.

Th guys groaned and went to the back rows.

"Now...you guys go and change into your swimsuits and we'll call you back", said Victini.

The guys on the stage sighed and went back to the dressing room.

**000**

Inside the dressing room, the guys were trying to find good swimsuits.

"I hate this so much..." said Zayn as he came out wearing nothing but a speedo.

The other guys started snickering.

"Dude...you know that there are swim trunks and tanktops in that box right?" asked Laxish, pointing to a box.

Zayn ran to the box and looked inside to see nothing. "It's empty!

"Oh..." said Laxish.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to find something else..." said Jesse to Ricky and Shade.

"Damn it!" said Shade.

He went behind a curtain and slipped on a blue speedo and a white T-Shirt.

"I hate my life..." said Shade as he stepped out.

"Well, at least they can't see the speedo..." said Cano.

"I guess..."

"Ready..." said Ricky as he stepped out. He came out wearing a pink frilly thong and a salmon tank top.

"Where'd you find that tank top?!" shouted Zayn.

"It was the last one in the drawer in that chest", said Ricky, motioning to the chest.

Ricky saw Shade talking to the guys and saw him wearing a speedo. He couldn't help but drool and lick his lips. He went over to the dark fox and nudged him with his body.

"So Shade..." he started seductively. "How do I look?"

"Um...uh...you look...good, Ricky..." said Shade.

"Thanks..." said Ricky, kissing his cheek, as he went back around him, smacking Shade's butt on the way.

Shade growled.

"I feel sorry for you amigo..." said Jason.

"Yeah...that must suck. First Aura, now Ricky..." said Hex.

"Aura is hopeless, but Ricky knows we're just friends..." said Shade.

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE!"

The guys started exitting as Shade stood there. "I hope..."

**000**

The guys made it back to the stage, with the girls shocked at what they were wearing. Mew and Victini were floating next to a huge diving board next to a big pool that covered half of the stage.

"Alright, the next challenge is the swimsuit challenge, you'll have to climb up and dive into the water and emerge in your swimsuits..."

"Why?!" asked Zayn.

"Because in movies, the girl gets out of the pool and her bodies smoking hot and the water glistens down the swimsuit, so now you guys are gonna do that for the girls..." said Mew.

"And for added effect, we're gonna record you doing it and then slow it down to have the real movie effect..." said Victini. "Jesse, you're up."

Jesse sighed before taking off his tanktop and climbing up the diving board. When he was up there, he dove down into the water and then got out .

The guys each did it one after another until they were finally done.

"Alright...now, let's review the tapes..." said Victini.

The girls all watched the videos in slow motion and smiled upon seeing some of them and laughed upon seeing others.

"So...first...who had the best swimsuit?" asked Mew.

"Jesse", said Lila.

"Jesse", said Solis.

"Jason", said Summer.

"Cano", said Chelsea.

"Hex", said Morgan.

"Cano", said Vixen.

"Jason", said Carman.

"Shade", said Vina.

"Jason" said Vile.

"Shade", said Aura, licking her lips.

"Jason", said Hope.

"Ricky", said Farra.

"Okay...and who looked the hottest in the videos getting out of the pool?"

"Jesse", said Lila.

"Jesse", said Solis.

"Jason", said Summer.

"Jason", said Chelsea.

"Hex", said Morgan.

"Cano", said Vixen.

"Jason", said Carman.

"Cano", said Vina.

"Jason", said Vile.

"Ricky", said Aura.

"Jesse", said Hope.

"Shade", said Farra.

"Okay, the scoreboard is now:

1st Place - Jason

2nd Place - Jesse

3rd Place - Cano

4th Place - Shade

5th Place - Ricky

6th Place - Hex

7th Place - Zayn/Laxish", said Victini.

"Okay, time for this last challenge, the athletics..." said Mew.

**000**

Everyone came to the front rows while the guys sat down on the stage.

"Now, the athletic challenge is to complete a total of three tests to prove your manhood", said Victini. The first test...lifting weights..."

There was a 300 lb. barbell in front of each of the guys.

"The guys who can lift them will move on to the next part. If you can't you're eliminated from the challenge."

Jesse, Jason, and Zayn lifted theirs up with no problem. Cano and Shade painfully used their noses and got them up. Laxish picked it up, struggling to keep it up.

Hex and Ricky had trouble. Hex was about to use his magic, but he was stopped.

"No magic mutt", said Mew.

Hex groaned and sat down.

"Well it looks like Ricky and Hex are out of the challenge..." said Mew.

Ricky and Hex got off of the stage and went to sit next to their teammates.

"Next is the hurdle jump", said Victini as he pointed to a series of hurdles going across the stage. "If you trip or fail, you're out!"

Jason, being a chimp, easily jumped over each of the hurdles. Jesse had truoble at first, but he made it eventually. Zayn's foot knicked one of the hurdles and he fell, eliminating him.

Cano, being big, jumped over each hurdle with no trouble. Shade jumped over each hurdle with ease until he crashed into the last one, eliminating him. Laxish was tired after jumping over the first hurdle, but he wanted to prove himself. He pushed himself and he conquered the rest of the hurdles.

"Okay, the last thing is...an obstacle dodge..." said Mew. "On the floor, there is a conveyor belt leading into a pool of water. On the front of the conveyor belt there is a cannon that will fire different objects at you. The objective is to stay on the conveyor belt the longest. And this challenge will decide who wins, the scores won't matter!

"THEN WHY DID THEY DO ALL THAT MEANINGLESS SHIT FOR RANKS?!" shouted Razor angrily.

"BECAUSE WE FELT LIKE MAKING THE EMBARRASS THEMSELVES BEFORE INJURING THEM IN THIS FINAL CHALLENGE!"

The remaining guys gulped.

"Jason, you're first", said Mew.

Jason hopped on the conveyor belt.

"Go!" shouted Mew.

Jason started running on the conveyor belt as the canyon started firing stuff. Jason kept dodging and ducking as objects were continuously fired at him. Jason reached 3 minutes on the conveyor belt before being shot down by a bowling pin to the head an he fell into the water.

"3 minutes 4 seconds", said Mew. "Pretty suckish..."

Jason emerged from the water angrily.

"Jesse..." said Victini.

Jesse started running across te conveyor, dodging the objects fired at him.

"This is kinda easy..." said Jesse, jumping over a barbell.

He was approaching the 4 minute mark and he jumped over a hammer before being hit by a dodgeball and falling into the water.

"4 minutes 7 seconds."

"Wait a second..." said Dew. "Jason's the only one left on the other team...and Jesse did better...does that mean..."

"YES THE XERNEAS WIN!" shouted Mew.

The Xerneas cheered in happiness while the Yveltals groaned in anger.

"Now don't get excited too much because it's not over..." said Victini.

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"I thought the Xerneas won..." said Crash.

"They did...but this challenge will decide who gets invincibility the next time their team loses, so either Jesse, Cano, or Laxish will win invincibility", said Mew.

"Cano...you're up", said Victini.

Cano groaned and went onto the conveyor belt. The cannon began firing at him. Cano dodged and ducked after everything fired and reached 4 minutes 6 seconds before falling.

"Okay, Cano's out. Laxish, you're up...although it's obvious you're gonna lose..." said Mew.

Laxish growled and stepped on the conveyor belt. He started walking slowly as the cannon started firing different objects at him. He ducked and dodged, but he still got hit multiple times. Nevertheless he crawled and got back up before he went into the water. When he reached 3 miuntes 57 seconds, he started to get tired and began crawling on the conveyor belt. Soon enough, he fell into the water.

"4 minutes 14 seconds! Laxish wins invincibility!"

Laxish emerged from the water and cheered.

"Wow, three tough guys let a weak blue bear beat them...you probably feel ashamed now..." said Mew before getting hit by a rake fired by the cannon.

"Let's get back to the plane", laughed Victini.

**000**

"Okay, who are we gonna get rid of?" asked Summer.

"Zayn, Hex, or Ricky..." said Chandler.

"Well...Hex has magic so he'll be useful..." said Rocky.

"And Ricky is the only Electric-type we have on the team..." said Ray.

"But Zayn and Jason are both very powerful..." said Lila.

"Um...how about we get rid of Farra or Kevin...they're both useless..." said Hope.

"Farra is very strategic and Kevin is extremly powerful. Remember he almost killed Mason last season..." said Volante.

"Than how about we DO get rid of Mason?" asked Chandler. "He's the reason Harrison got booted...why don't we give him a taste of his own medicine?"

The others smiled, but no one wider than Crowley.

"ELIMINATION TIME!"

**000**

**Crowley: As much as I would love to watch Mason fall out of the plane, I'm gonna keep him in, just so I can torture him more...enough to the point where others will want to kill him again...**

**I'll just change these votes again...**

**000**

**Summer: Mason**

**000**

**Aura: Mason**

**000**

**Farra: Zayn**

**000**

**Crash: Mason**

**000**

**Rocky: Mason**

**000**

**Volante: Mason**

**000**

"Lila, Summer, Ray, Hex, Solis, Vile, Kevin, Jason, Farra, Aldon, Crash Justy, Hope, Rocky, Crowley, Aura, Volante, Vina, Ricky, and...Zayn..."

"Mason...Chandler...one of you is leaving-

"What the- why am I here?" asked Chandler.

"-and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Chandler. Mason, you're safe."

"What the hell?!" shouted Chandler, glaring at Mason.

"I didn't do anything! RAAHHH!" shouted Mason as he ran off.

"Get him" said Summer angrily as the others chased after him.

"Chandler, time to go..." said Mew.

"I'll just float out..." said Chandler.

"Oh no you don't", said Mew as he used Gravity.

Chandler fell onto the plane's floor.

"What the hell?!" shouted Chandler as he rolled out of the plane. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Victini through a parachute out of the plane.

"Ah...lot's of drama...this is our best season so far!" said Mew.

"I know...let's see what happens next!" said Victini.

**000**

**AND DONE! FINALLY! Hearthome City Contest...Mew and Victini edition, no sense whatsoever. CHANDLER NO! DAMN YOU CROWLEY! Lots of relationship connections and pain soon to come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...WORLD TOUR!**

**Next time: Shalour Time!**


	8. Monica and Chandler's Comical Caustum

You spin my head right round...

**000**

**Ready for the next challenge on Total Pokemon World Tour? I hope not because right now...it's...AFTERMATH TIME!**

**000**

Chandler and Monica appeared from a puff of smoke while a crowd started cheering.

"Hey folks, we're back with another season Chandler and Monica's Maniacal...uh..." said Chandler.

Monica sighed. "This is Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!"

The crowd cheered happily.

"That's right, the producers decided to torture our old friends, as well as new friends, for three more seasons..."

"Don't you mean two?" asked a Axew from the crowd.

"No, Mew and Victini don't know that they'll actually be doing three more seasons..." said Monica.

"Wait...we might have to do more of this shit afterwards?" asked a voice.

"Oh yes, we are here with every compeititor that isn't participating in Total Pokemon World Tour", said Monica.

"That's right", said Chandler. "We have...

"Annie", Annie waves.

"Anthony...who evolved", he rolls his eyes

"Clash", Clash shrugs.

"Clay", Clay is held in a straitjacket.

"Connor", he blushes.

"Cramad and Titan", the couple wave.

"Demenio and Sola...and Luna", the three of them smile.

"Dhaunt and Marion", the couple is smiling at each other.

"Draco", Draco rolls his eyes.

"Ebony and Ivory", the couple kiss and smile.

"Fez and Sabrina", they don't react.

"Flame and Marie", they sit silently

"Freezeo" Freezeo waves with his chain.

"Hayden", Hayden rolls his eyes.

"Klavier", Klavier winks.

"Kojo", Kojo waves.

"Krack...who also evolved..." the Krookodile folded his arms.

"Lassie..." Lassie is rocking Tracie back and forth.

"Leon", Leon held out a paint bomb.

"Liksur", Liksur was trying to eat a Swirlix from the crowd.

"Nero" Nero growled and frowns.

"Phill", he waves.

"Piff", Piff waves happily.

"Rapid and Reta" the couple nuzzle each other.

"Sally" she waves.

"Sapphire and Swift", the couple smile.

"Shine", she smiles.

"and Spiro..." Spiro, who was looking better, waved.

"Now answer my question", said Nero. "We'll have to deal with this shit again?"

Monica groaned. "Yes...I think so...the producers decide what happens to us..."

Everyone else groaned.

"Ah come on, aren't you happy to be reunited after two years?" asked Chandler.

"No", said Nero.

"Not really", added Liksur.

"Uh-uh", said Sally.

"You're not competing..."

"Well in that case...yeah...I missed some of you knuckleheads", said Draco.

"Eh...can't say the feeling's mutual...evil dragon..." said Rapid.

"Hey! That was last season! Get over it!" said Draco.

"Ah...sweet conflict..." said Monica. "Now...before we begin...we're gonna get some opinions from the old cast...what do you think of the newbies so far?"

"We haven't seen them, we aren't competing!" said Krack.

"Right...so we'll just show you some clips of each newbie and then we'll give you a chance to give your opinions..." said Chandler.

"Fair enough", said Clash.

"Wait...how come you're doing this for THESE newbies?" asked Swift. "You didn't do it for us."

'That's because I was a newbie at the time too, so..." started Monica. "Anyaways, first we have Ricky."

Everyone faced the TV.

**000**

"Hey guys, I'm Ricky. I'm just an easy going guy and-" he stopped upon seeing Shade on Spike's back. "-I hope I get to know a lot of you better."

**...**

"C'mon Shade...come out here...I just wanna have fun...and Ricky here wants to have fun too", said Aura.

Shade raised a brow and walked towards the door.

"Ricky...are you..."

Ricky blushed and nodded. "I've liked you ever since I saw you yesterday."

**...**

Ricky and Aura were both laying on top of Shade.

"Can you two get off of me pl-" Shade was silenced by Ricky's lips.

Shade struggled and soon Ricky let up, panting and smiling.

"You weren't kidding, he really is good", said Ricky.

**...**

Ricky was terrified. He started backing away just as Shade turned towards him. Ricky whimpered and started to run.

He started running fast, not caring where he was going. He kept turning back to make sure Shade wasn't behind him and soon enough he heard a creaking sound. He turned around and saw Shade by a tree trunk...which was falling towards him.

Ricky ran faster and outran it. But soon, he found himself once again dodging the huge Shadow Balls, which left huge craters in the ground that were filled with lava. Once he outran them, he turned around once again and crashed into someone. He turned around and saw that it was Shade. He grinned evilly before smaking Ricky with a Shadow Claw, creating three bloody scrtaches on his face.

...

After elimiation, Shade was on his way to First Class for something that Ded wanted to show. He ran into Ricky, who whimpered.

Shade growled in defense as Ricky looked down. "Look Shade...I'm sorry about last week..."

Shade lightened up.

"I didn't really want to but...Aura...she...made me get turned on to you more" said Ricky. "I didn't want to...I promise."

Shade wasn't buying it but decided to give him a second chance to prove it.

"Thanks", said Ricky, hugging Shade.

"Ricky...get off", said Shade with a growl. "Now...just so we're clear...if you EVER try to have sex with me again...I will kill you..."

Ricky paled and backed away a bit. "Can we still be f-friends?"

"Yes...as long as you still abide by my rules..."

Ricky hugged Shade again, this time kissing his cheek mulitple times.

"RICKY!" shouted Shade angrily as Ricky jumped away.

"S-sorry about that..." said Ricky.

Shade sighed and kept heading towards First Class.

**...**

Aura stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To look with the guys..." Ricky explained as he tried to walk away again. Aura pulled him by his tail spikes.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while..." asked Aura, seductively.

"Um..." said Ricky, sitting down. "Are you okay? I'm gay remember?"

"I know..." said Aura with a smile. "But maybe I can bring you outta that..."

"I thought you liked Shade", said Ricky.

"I don't like him, I love him", said Aura. "And looking at you...you have the exact same charm and sexiness he has..."

"Aura...I'm not so sure about this..." said Ricky, nervously backing away. "I like guys..."

"So? You can like guys more than girls and still fool around with both..."

"F-fool around?!" he partially shouted in shock.

Aura pounced on Ricky, making him yelp.

**...**

"They why the hell are you still here slut?" asked Ricky.

"Quiet faggot", said Carman, making Ricky growl angrily.

**000**

**Ricky: That's an offensive term!**

**000**

**...**

"Um...Hex...don't you think you should take your cape off?" asked Ricky as he stepped out wearing a pink shirt and short shorts.

The guys stared at him.

"What?"

**...**

Ricky went wide-eyed and smiled. He started strutting around Shade provocatively getting an eyeful of what he had on.

"Wow Shade you look...sexy", said Ricky seductively licking his cheek.

Shade let out a low growl. "Ricky..."

Ricky remembered and jumped back with Shade wiping his cheek.

**000**

The TV stopped, all the veterans had shocked looks on their faces, especially Shine.

"Okay...that was disturbing...opinions?" asked Monica.

"Um..." started Annie.

"Faggot", said Anthony.

Clash shrugs.

"He seems nice...if you get past the whole gay thing..." said Connor.

"I didn't know they let gay people on the show", said Titan.

"I know, my cousin Bronsten would've came", said Cramad.

"Um...all I have to say is that he'l probably die if he keeps edging Shade on like that..." said Demenio.

"Well...it is Aura's fault for corrupting him..." said Sola.

"Yeah, but remember...he said he liked shade as soon as he saw him..." retorted Demenio.

"I don't care if he's gay or not, he seems nice either way", said Luna. "As long he leaves Shade alone that is..."

"No comment on any of that", said Dhaunt.

"Same here", said Marion.

"I hate fags", said Draco.

"I like the guy, he's actually causing that fox a bit of emotional pain", said Ebony.

"Yeah, I agree', said Ivory.

"I'm with Dhaunt and Marion..." said Fez. "No...comment..."

"Yeah..." said Sabrina.

"Don't really care as long as he stops..." said Flame.

"I don't personally hate people like him, but doing that is disgusting..." said Marie.

"Was he seriously dressed like a slut?" asked Freezeo.

"My crew would fuck that faggot up big time", said Hayden.

"Don't care", said Klavier.

"I'm with Klavier", said Kojo.

"Fags are a disgrace to the Earth", said Krack.

Lassie shrugs, not caring.

"Don't have any words..." said Leon.

"So basically he's a male Aura..." said Liksur.

"Pain...I like it..." said Nero.

"I don't like gay people when they're around me. From this point of view right now, he's alright..."

"I don't know what to say about him..." said Piff.

"I don't like him", said Reta. "He's turning into another Aura."

"Same", said Rapid.

Sally shrugs.

"He seems nice...I just don't like what he's doing..." said Sapphire.

"I'd kill the fag", said Swift, before getting smacked by Sapphire's tail beads.

"Um...uh..." said Spiro.

"Um...Shine...you've been kinda quiet..." said Monica.

Shine smiled and giggled. "I just have to say that if he or Aura have sex with my man because I'm not there...they're going to be gasping from breath after I rip out their intestines..."

Everyone went wide-eyed in shock and took a few steps away from her.

"O...kay..." said Chandler, frightened. "Next we have Rock N Roll! Or Rocky..."

Everyone faced the TV.

**000**

"Um...just hi and I hope that I make it far becaus...a lot of you look scary and mean", said Rocky. "But other than that I'm happy to be here!"

**...**

"Screw this slop, I'm going to the chocolate hot tub", said Rocky, hopping off of his seat

**...**

"Man, first class is so awesome!" said Rocky as he jumped onto the bar counter.

**...**

Rocky was on the counter dancing to 'Party Rock Anthem', ironic ain't it?

"Can you please turn that shit off and put on some real music?" asked Hope.

"This is real music, it's my favorite song!"

**...**

Hex was lying down with his paws in the water, staring at the surface, somewhat depressed. Rocky saw what he was doing and walked next to him before sitting down.

"Um...you okay?" asked Rocky.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine...just fine", Hex lied.

"You sure?" asked Rocky.

"Rocky, he said he's fine, now you guys...go search the woods", said Aura.

**...**

Hex, Rocky, and Harrison were searching in the forest.

"I hate this..." said Harrison.

"I know...this is so boring. There's nothing to actually find or look for", said Rocky.

"Well...we have to find fossil Pokemon, so that actually counts as something..." said Hex.

"Wait...do you guys hear something?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah...it sounds like...moaning..." said Rocky. "It's coming from the cave over there."

The three of them went towards the cave and looked inside, only to find two Armaldos..."getting it on".

"Oh my Arceus...", said Hex as they looked way from the cave.

"Okay...one of those is ours...I guess we have to...interrupt them", said Rocky nervously.

They heard one final yell and panting. They looked back in just to see one of the Armaldos, the male, catching the female in a pokeball.

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Rocky.

**000**

"Cute little guy...any comments?" asked Monica.

"You already said it, he's so cute!" said Annie.

"I don't like him", said Anthony.

Clash shrugs.

"He seems like a lot of fun", said Connor.

"Cool", said Titan.

"Nice", said Cramad.

"He seems nice", said Demenio.

"He's so cute", said Sola.

"He was cute when he was dancing", said Luna.

"Nice guy", said Dhaunt.

"Same here", said Marion.

"Meh", said Draco.

"He seems too peppy", said Ebony.

"Yeah...he's too nice. He's hiding something", said Ivory.

"Nice guy, caring", said Fez

"Yeah" said Sabrina.

"Seems like my kind of friend" asked Freezeo.

"He's cool. It looks like he parties hard!' said Klavier.

"I'm with Klavier", said Kojo.

Lassie shrugs, not caring.

"If he gets eliminated, he'll be one of my close friends..." said Leon.

"Party dude? Hell yes", said Liksur.

"Whatever", said Nero.

"He's so cute and chunky" said Piff.

"He seems really nice", said Sapphire.

"As much as I hate to say it, the kid looks cool and cute", said Swift, earning 'aws' from the crowd. "Ah shut up..."

"We have a new member to our crew..." said Spiro.

"Cute..." said Shine.

"The rest of you..." said Chandler to the people who hadn't said anything. "No comments?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay then, we have Crash!" said Chandler.

Everyone faced the TV.

**000**

A Carvanha was seen panting inside the fishbowl. "I...Crash...name...hey..." he said before passing out.

**...**

"Okay...who wants to go first?" asked Crash, who was right in front of the door.

Everyone looked at him, making him look back nervously. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Mason stepped forward with a smirk and touched his platform, making it roll out of the door.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**...**

Above the water, Crash was grumbling to himself.

"I can't believe I got launched from my bowl..." said Crash. "I've pobably missed the challenge by now."

He looked to the side and saw a Totodile dancing on a slab of land.

"Huh...you don't usually see starters in the wild...but this is New Bark Town, so..." said Crash as he stopped. "I guess it's lost."

The Totodile turned around and saw Crash in the water.

"Toto", it said as it approached him.

"Uh...hi...?"

"Totodile!" it shrieked as it bit down hard on one of his horns.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he started swimming as fast as a motorboat.

Dew and Morgan were still wading through the water when they saw something fast past them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Morgan.

Crash kept swimming, but he was going so fast that he swam up the dirt pile. He crashed into his bowl, with the Totodile, still biting him, and the bowl fell back on the platform, freeing it. Crash began floating back to the mainland, whimpering and wincing in pain.

**...**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Crash as he landed. He shook himself and opened his eyes. he saw that they were at a desert. "Oh great..."

**...**

"AAAHHH!" screamed M.P.S. as he landed in the grass. "Ow...at least it was a soft landing."

"Speak for yourself", said a voice.

M.P.S. looked at the nearby building and saw that Crash was on top of it.

"Whoa", said M.P.S. as Dew landed next to him.

**...**

"I don't see how sitting here is gonna help find the Pokemon", said Aura.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle this...", said Crash, jumping out of his bowl.

Once in the water, he dove underneath the surface and started scanning the area. Everyone else sat and waited for him to return with some news...

**000**

"Guy stuck in a fishbowl..." said Monica. "Opinions."

Clash shrugs.

"I feel bad for him", said Connor.

"Fish fry..." said Titan.

"I don't know..." said Demenio.

"He seems to be a little sad inside", said Sola.

"Nice guy", said Dhaunt.

"Same here", said Marion.

"Weak", said Draco.

"Loser", said Ebony.

"A fish outta water...in a fishbowl...cool" said Freezeo.

Lassie shrugs, not caring once again.

"If he gets eliminated, he'll be one of my close friends again..." said Leon.

"Stuck in a bowl?" asked Liksur. "i feel bad for him."

"Weakling", said Nero.

"No offense, but he's weaker than others of his kind" said Piff.

"He seems really nice", said Sapphire.

"We have yet another new member to our crew..." said Spiro.

"Spiro, what classifies someone to me in your crew...and what is you crew anyway?" asked Kojo.

"Well...they have to be very weird, nice, friendly, and crazy at times..." said Spiro. "So far it's just me, Skore, Piff, Laxish, Liksur, Frosty, Ded, M.P.S. and Striker..."

"Okay..." said Kojo.

"Any more comments?"

No one said anything.

"Okay...Combat..." said Monica.

**000**

"Alright, the next contestant is...Combat!" said Victini.

An Aggron wearing shades and dogtags entered the plane with an MP3 player. He ignored everyone and simply sat against the wall next to Volante.

**...**

Combat, while still on his iPod, elbowed the tree he was sitting against and a Snivy fell into his open hand.

"Uh...okay...how did you know that was up there?" asked Zayn.

Combat shrugged his shoulders and tossed the Snivy into the air. Razor jumed up and grabbed it before it fell.

"Why'd you give it up?" asked Razor.

Combat gave him a look.

**...**

Combat, who was laying against the wall, punched it, causing a crack to appear. The crack spread to the top of the cave and stopped. Combat held out his hand and caught a rock as it fell.

Combat tossed the rock to Jesse, who saw that the rock had a small tail in it.

"This is the Plume Fossil..." said Jesse as everyone looked at Combat, who was simply messing with his iPod

**...**

"Thanks, now come on guys", said Lila as her team exited the ruins, leaving Jesse's group agitated.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Razor. "Good luck?! Why didn't you take their gem?"

"Steal from his wife to win a challenge...yes...that sounds like Jesse", said Dew sarcastically.

"Yo people!" shouted Egridos.

Everyone turned towards him and saw that Combat was holding a blue gem in his left claw. He was still on his MP3 players with his music blasting in his ears.

**000**

"Badass #3...cool..." said Monica.

Clash was shocked at what Combat did.

"I just have to say...wow..." said Connor.

Everyone started agreeing.

"Kai and Jet have some competition", said Rapid.

"What?" asked Sally. "Jet can beat Combat with one Surf..."

"Sally, we aren't talking about battles, we're talking about badassery..." said Draco. "Kai is good with aerial, jumping, and athletics and Jet is just a silent guy that does things without people knowing. Combat punches stuff and things that end up helping them happen..."

Sally folded her arms.

"Alright, next we have Zayn..." said Chandler.

**000**

"The next newbie here is...Zayn!" said Mew as a Sceptile came onto the plane.

Kai, upon seeing him, growled.

"Nice to see you again Kai", said Zayn, folding his arms.

Kai glared at him.

"Whatever, now let me get my introuction over with. I'm Zayn and I'm a good leader, cross me and you die", said Zayn.

Kai put a claw to his face and shook his head.

"Okay, good, go stand over there by the sea weasel", said Mew.

Zayn bumped into Kai's shoulder and stood next to Jet.

**...**

"Kai...I see you're still the silent type", said Zayn, making Kai groan.

"Zayn, can you shut you please shut up", said Razor, who was sitting against a tree next to Combat, who was now on an iPod, earplugs in.

"Why?"

"You've been talking to Kai and about Kai for the past 30 minutes", said Razor. "Give it a rest."

Kai sighed and sat against the tree. Zayn did the same.

**...**

"I think I found something", said Zayn as everyone ran to where he was.

Zayn tugged on the wall and pulled out a green gem.

**...**

"Okay then, time for random decisions..." said Lila. "Zayn...Jason...and Hex..."

"What?" asked Hex softly.

"That's not fair!" shouted Zayn. "Not everyone voted..."

"Anyone oppose?" asked Farra.

Zayn and Hex raised their appendages.

"Two against twenty..." said Hope. "Looks like it's perfectly fair..."

Zayn cursed under his breath.

...

"I hate this so much..." said Zayn as he came out wearing nothing but a speedo.

The other guys started snickering.

"Dude...you know that there are swim trunks and tanktops in that box right?" asked Laxish, pointing to a box.

Zayn ran to the box and looked inside to see nothing. "It's empty!

**000**

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, he's just a major jerk, so...moving on...Razor!"

**000**

"Haha, alright, get over there", said Mew. "The next newbie here is...Razor!"

A Garchomp came onto the plane, making everyone stare in amazement.

"Anything you wanna say?" asked Victini.

"Yeah...get on my bad side and I will end you", said Razor, scaring most of the contestants.

"I like him already", said Vile.

**...**

Combat shrugged his shoulders and tossed the Snivy into the air. Razor jumed up and grabbed it before it fell.

"Why'd you give it up?" asked Razor.

Combat gave him a look.

"Oh...okay, then", said Razor as he ran back to the town.

**000**

**Razor: Something's up with him...**

**000**

**...**

"What the fuck?!" shouted Razor. "Good luck?! Why didn't you take their gem?"

"Steal from his wife to win a challenge...yes...that sounds like Jesse", said Dew sarcastically.

"Yo people!" shouted Egridos.

Everyone turned towards him and saw that Combat was holding a blue gem in his left claw. He was still on his MP3 players with his music blasting in his ears.

**000**

**Razor: What the-where did he? I don't get that guy!**

**000**

"Looks like he's gonna kick someone", said Monica. "Opinions?"

"Scary", said Annie.

Clash smiled.

"He scares me", said Connor.

"Combat and Razor...best friends or frenemies..." said Titan.

"Strong", said Demenio.

"Deadly", said Sola.

"I can take him", said Draco.

"I can take him too" asked Freezeo.

"He's cool...but fucking scray as hell..." said Klavier.

"He'll kick ass", said Kojo.

"Kick some ass", said Lassie.

"He seems really mean", said Sapphire.

"My kind of guy", said Swift.

"I'll beg him not to hurt me if I meet him" said Spiro.

"Okay, all of you are still not giving opinions now?" asked Monica.

"No, this is supposed to be you talking to the losers who get voted off and letting us laugh and watch pain..." said Anthony. "Right now you're making us give opinions on new guys that we don't care about and we'll probably end up meeting when they get eliminated."

Monica and Chandler smiled.

"Okay Anthony, since you want the same shit we did last season..." said Chandler. "You can be the first to meet the first person eliminated."

"He's a psycho who loves pain and stabbing people...it's...LAWRENCE!"

A Whirlipede rolled onto the stage and sat on the new couch.

"Wait...did you just say he liked to stab people?" asked Shine.

"Yes...we were trying to prepare you all for what you might expect when they're eliminated and also have your opinions, but since Anthony wanted us to stop, you won't be prepared for Jason, Hex, Chelsea, Crowley, Harrison, Justy, and Cam", said Monica. "Just like you aren't prepared for Lawrence now..."

Everyone growled at Anthony, who rolled his eyes.

"Now Lawrence, how did it feel to be on the show?" asked Chandler.

"It sucked, too much pain and falling", said Lawrence.

"You were only there for two episodes..." said Monica.

"I know..."

"Okay then...did you have a good time?" asked Chandler.

"Yeah, I enjoyed stabbing everyone when I was eliminated...till that stupid game junkie log rolled me out of the plane", said Lawrence.

"Don't remind me of the fucking stabbing, I'm still in pain..." said Chandler, rubbing his back.

"Did you like anyone on the show despite your early elimination?" asked Monica.

"No, I hated everyone, I just wanted to stab people..." said Lawrence.

"Okay, this is getting scary and nervewrecking, just go sit by the others..." said Monica.

"And be sure to stab the whole cast", said Chandler.

"WHAT?!"

Multiple screams of pain were heard.

"What the hell Chandler?!" shouted Nero.

"Yeah, seriously..." said Monica.

"Lawrence, you missed one", said Chandler.

Lawrence laughed maniacally as Monica started floating away in fear.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" shouted Monica as she kept floating away.

**000**

"There we go, now the entire cast has been stabbed..." said Chandler. "And Lawrence is in a straitjacket as well..."

"How the hell does this even work work for me!" shouted Lawrence, who was trying to break free.

"Don't worry...be happy..." said Clay smiling at him.

"Um...is it just me, or is this guy just downright creepy?" asked Lawrence nervously.

"Why do you think he's in the straitjacket in the first place?" asked Titan.

"Alright, the next guy we all know and most of the girls hate...Smash!"

The Rampardos came onto the stage and sat down. "Hey guys."

"Hello Smash", said Chandler.

"How did you like being back on the show?" asked Monica.

"I hated it..." said Smash. "Nobody hardly talked to me and I got eliminated for no reason."

"Actually, we voted you out because of your multiple weaknesses", said Chandler.

"Great, nobody talked to me, I'm treated like a pervert, and now I'm learning that I was voted out because we teammates thought I was weak..." said Smash. "Just great..."

"Would you say...you would sing about it?" asked Chandler.

"What?"

DING!

"Wait! I'm out of the competition, you can't make me sing..." said Smash.

"Yes we can, sadly the producers want the singing rule to apply to every single episode..." said Chandler.

"Ugh..." said Smash as he was given a microphone.

**000**

**This song is called Nobody Loves Me.**

**000**

Smash: _Nobody loves me..._

_Nobody cares..._

_My life is hopeless..._

_It isn't fair..._

_I try so hard to get along_

_But somehow I'm always told I'm wrong_

_Nobody even gives me a chance..._

_I seem as though I'm stupid_

_Even though I'm really not_

_If I see a pretty girl_

_I get smacked for she is hot_

_People treat me differently_

_Than they treat other guys_

_If I help a lady up_

_I get Stun Spored in the eyes..._

_I'm just a really lonely guy_

_Who's looking for love_

_I don't need to tell you why_

_You should look so high above_

_I'm hated all around_

_People think I'm a jerk_

_But if they only looked deep inside_

_They'd see all my perks_

_I just want to be accepted for who I am..._

**000**

The crowd was crying and cheering, as well as most of the other girls in the bleachers.

"Wow...Smash...I didn't-", said Monica, who was sniffling.

"Don't worry about it, I just need to face the facts that I'll mever find or get someone to like me", said Smash, walking behind the bleachers and sitting down alone.

"I actually feel bad for the guy", said Draco.

"Same here", said Demenio.

"Okay...next up we have...Cam!" said Chandler.

A Dunsparce hopped and flew onto the chair.

"Hello Cam..." said Monica, wiping her tears away.

"My name is Mac", said Mac.

"Okay then...Macaroni..." said Chandler.

"Oh Arceus, people better not start calling me Macaroni now..." groaned Mac.

"Mac, how did you enjoy the show, being that this is your first time being on this one..." said Chandler.

"Somewhat better than every other one I've been on. No stalkers trying to kidnap me, no getting blown up, not that much pain..." said Mac.

"Wait...you were stalked before?" asked Spiro.

"Yes...I'd rather not talk about it", said Mac.

"I know, I was just asking because Striker was dealing with Farra..." said Spiro.

"Oh right, I forgot. Well I'm part of the crew now so I'll learn more!" said Mac.

"What the hell is with the losers' crew getting bigger?" asked Nero.

"We don't know', said Monica.

"Macaroni, did you like anyone?" asked Chandler.

"Of course, almost all of the girls were hot..." said Mac, making the crowd whistle and laugh.

Smash groaned loudly.

"What was that?" asked Mac.

"Smash..." said Monica.

"Poor guy..." said Mac.

"Okay Mac, before we let you sit with the veterans-"

Mac looked over and saw the veterans. Most of them were scary and mean-looking, making him gulp.

"Shania and Mika are here!"

Mac paled. "What?"

A Misdreavus and Rapidash came from the crowd and charged at Mac, making him scream and hop away.

"Two stalkers?!" shouted Dhaunt. "Sheesh, the unnoticed people have all the fun."

"THIS ISN'T FUN!" shouted Mac as he hopped back and forth, attempting to evade the two stalkers.

Mika grabbed him and started kissing and hugging him. Shania stopped in her tracks upon seeing those actions. She grew angry.

"Get your hands off my man!" shouted Shania angrily.

"Mac is MINE!" shouted Mika angrily.

"At least someone gets my name right..." said Mac.

Shania charged at Mika, but she floated to the side.

"Is anyone gonna introduce me or wha-AAAHHHHHHH!" said Egridos as he floated out. He got knocked down by Shania, who immediately got up.

"Okay, we're gonna let the audience choose what happens..." said Monica. "Do you want to listen to Egridos? Or watch the stalker fight?"

The audience all chanted stalker fight repeatedly.

"Okay, let the stalker fight begin!"

Mika threw Mac onto the ground and used Psybeam on Shania. Shania jumped in the air, dodging it, and using Bounce at the same time.

Mika disappeared as Shania landed and reappeared behind her. Mika used Screech, making everyone in the studio to cover their ears.

Shania used Blaze Kick, and kicked her face, making Mika growl.

"What the- Rapidash can't learn Blaze Kick!" shouted Reta.

"She's just that crazy..." said Mac, hopping onto the bleachers.

Mika used Shadow Ball and hit Shania dead on, knocking her into the wall. Shania ran towards her surrounded with flames and hit her with Flare Blitz, damaging herself as well.

Mika growled and used Thunder, shocking Shania. Shania however, took the attack and used Overheat, and with the Thunder combined with it, she toasted Mika and rose the temperature in the building to 140 degrees.

"Okay...it's hot...turn it down..." said Lassie.

Mika got back up and they both used Hyper Beam at each other, creating an explosion and a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, both stalkers were unconscious.

"Yes! The craziness in the building is gone!" cheered Mac. A ceiling tile fell down and struck him in the head.

"Is it wrong that I was totally aroused by that?" asked Nero.

"No..."

"Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode of the aftermath!" said Monica. "We'll see you next time...and sadly...we start with Egridos..."

"Yeah!" said Egridos as he stood up weakly.

Monica used Hex on the coffin, making him faint.

**000**

**Well, the isn't the BEST aftermath, but I guess it'll do. A lot of opinions given and a lot of craziness occurring...I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**


	9. Shalour Survival

Derp

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, the contestants were stuck in Hearthome City. The teams had to chose four guys from each team to do the contest challenges. Most of the guys triumphed, others...not so much. After the final challenge, it was shown that the Zealous Xerneas had won and the Yveltals were sent to eliminated. Somehow, out of all the odds, Chandler was booted...and he wasn't even in the challenge! **

**What shocking elimination will take place today? Will Crowley strike again? Will Combat talk? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro Plays***

**000**

"MASON! COME OUT OF THERE!" shouted Vina.

Mason had locked himself in the bathroom after Chandler was eliminated. After another shocking conclusion of challenge, HE was blamed for something he didn't do.

"NO! FUCK OFF!" shouted Mason.

Summer punched the door, causing it to break. Mason gasped and jumped out , avoiding his angry teammates.

As Mason was being chased, Crowley was happily drinking tea and eating a biscuit in the dining area. He watched in amusement as Mason took the fall for his handy work.

**000**

**Crowley: So many idiots...so many ways to watch Mason in pain. That's Mason's own fault...if anyone makes fun of me, or tries to something that is rightfully mine, they will face my wrath...And once he's out of the picture, I will have my queen all to myself.**

**000**

While his team was chasing Mason, trying to kill him, Jason was plotting in Loser Class, alone.

"Okay, my team is on a losing streak, meaning that I'm gonna need to come up with a new plan..." he said to himself. He came up with a few ideas. "Hmm...I can cause drama for the other team and this team. Then maybe we'll be able to win. But what could I do..."

He put a paw under his chin and started thinking of the strengths, weaknesses, obsessions, and relationships that everyone else has. He suddenly got an idea. "This is gonna be fun..." he said with a devious smile.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. Afterwards, he slipped it under the wooden benches and walked out.

**000**

**Jason: The message? Oh...that's just gonna be the start of a certain canine's demise...**

**000**

In First Class, the Xerneas were once again enjoying the sweet feeling of luxury.

"Man, I love first class", said Laxish as he devoured a slice of Chocolate Cake.

"Me too", said M.P.S. as he ate a Cheri Pie.

Everyone was doing their own thing once again. At the chocolate hot tub, Sonan was playing his Nintendo, while Spike just relaxed in it. Static got into and was trying to get Chelsea to come into it.

"I can't swim, Static..." said Chelsea.

"Chelse, it's a hot tub, you don't swim in it, you just relax", explained Static reaching his arms out. "Now come on, I got you", he finished with a smile.

Chelsea gave him a small smile and jumped into his arms. The Raichu smiled and held her close to him.

"It's warm..." she commented.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Chelsea closing her eyes.

She nuzzled under his chin before pecking him on the lips. The couple looked each other lovingly before kissing again, this time longer. Sonan and Spike looked at the couple uneasily before climbing out of the hot tub, leaving the two alone in there.

Kai, Jet, and Razor were training in the training room while Combat sat against the wall, listening to his music, as usual.

Cano, Sparky, Shade, and Jesse were in the massage chairs. Lila was sitting in Jesse's lap.

Vixen and Morgan were talking on the couch once again. Unbeknownst to them, Dew was sitting behind them, near the wall, unnoticed.

"So...are you two planning on doing anything..."special"?" asked Vixen.

Dew perked up at hearing that. "Something special?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Well...we haven't talk about it...we're taking it slow..." said Morgan.

"Taking what slow?" he asked angrily to himself. Dew growled, but soon sighed and started to breathe slowly. "Calm down...it's probably nothing. She probably just has a relationship with one of the guys here..."

Dew looked around and saw that almost all of the guys were taken except Laxish, M.P.S., Ded, and Frosty.

Dew groaned.

**000**

**Dew: Okay, I'm perfectly fine with Morgan having a boyfriend. She hasn't had one before...I just want her to be safe...as long as she's with me...her virginity will stay intact. If not...I'll kill...**

**000**

Mew was in his own private section of the plane. He was on a cellphone.

**"**Look, I don't care if we don't know much about the place, we're going there anyway! We make stuff up around here!" shouted Mew.

"..."

"What?! You aren't even on your third season!" he shouted.

"..."

"You can't quit and skip seasons, that's cheating!" said Mew.

"..."

"FUCK YOU!"

"..."

"...Stop acting gay!"

"...!"

"Oh right...I forgot you were bi...now why don't you go fuck yourself!"

"..."

"Screw that!" shouted Mew, hanging up the cellphone.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Victini, chuckling, as he floated into the room.

"Shaymin..." said Mew. "The he-she's jealous because of the next place we're going, and so were some of the others..."

"Wait...who else called you?" asked Victini.

"Oh, that's just the fifth call this week. Rayquaza, Celebi, Deoxys, and Cresselia all called me, because they were jealous that we made it further in our series..." said Mew.

"Well...they think we're idiots, so that's probably why..." said Victini.

"Whatever..." said Mew.

"Destination reached!" shouted the autopilot.

"Time to torture..." said Victini with a smile.

"Yep", said Mew. "CONTESTANTS GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

**000**

Everyone met in their usual place.

"Okay...it's time to exit the plane..." said Mew.

"Wait? We actually landed first?" asked Striker.

"Um..." everyone turned to Victini, who was at the door. "No."

He opened the door, showing that they were still in the air.

"Can't you just let us land normally for once?!" shouted Aura.

"Where's the fun in that?!" shouted Victini.

"I'm not jumping again!" shouted Carman.

"Oh...okay then..." said Mew.

Victini closed the door.

Everyone looked at each other, shocked.

"Okay that was too easy..." said Vile.

Mew smiled before the contestants were teleported out of the plane, but still in the sky. They screamed as they fell down.

**000**

They all landed in the water. Luckily, the water wasn't very deep and they stood up in it with ease. The walked onto the sand and stared in amazement at what they saw. There was huge beautiful building in front of them. It had with a maroon-ish roof and long extensions at the top.

"Welcome to Shalour City!" said Mew.

"Shalour City?" asked Frosty. "Never heard of it."

"We know, this is our first stop in the Kalos Region!" said Victini.

"Yes! We get to actually know about this place. It looks beautiful!" said Farra. "Right Strikey-Wikey?"

Striker, who was in Farra's horns, said nothing.

"No, no, no...you won't be exploring..." said Victini.

"What?" asked Lila, upset. "Why not?"

"Because we don't know shit about this place and if we don't know, YOU don't know..." said Mew. "The only place we know about is the Tower of Mastery, which is where our challenges are gonna take place!"

"So follow us..." said Victini as he floated towards the huge building. Everyone followed him inside.

"Wow, this place is awesome", said Sonan. "I've heard about this place so many times."

"Good for you..." said Razor.

"Now, today's challenge is a puzzle challenge..." said Mew. "We've made some changes to this place in order to fit the challenge better."

"Um...what exactly is the challenge?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, and why the hell didn't you wait for all the info about this place to be revealed. It would make this chapter better!" said Flynn. "Stupid hosts."

Victini telepored a baseball bat to him, making Sparky duck and cover his head. Victini whacked Flynn a few good times before tossing the broken back.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the pachyderm's pain.

"Now...your challenge will be to finish each puzzle that is on each floor of this place, freeing the Kalos Pokemon as you go."

"Wait, we get to see more of the new guys?" asked Volante.

"Yep. Now, each team has their own side of this tower. The Xerneas get the right and the Yveltals get the left. The first team to finish all the puzzles, free all the new guys, and grab the rewards at the top wins."

"There's a reward?" asked Ded.

"Yep, now GO!" shouted Mew.

**000**

The Yveltals went to the first level and saw mulitple big blocks on the ground, 10 of each letter. They also saw a hedgehog Pokemon sadly sitting in a cage against the wall.

"Hey, isn't that a Chespin?" asked Crash.

"Yeah...one of the starters here..." said Vina, flying towards it. "It looks so sad..."

"Yeah...it's in a cage, what do you expect? A party?" asked Mason.

"Shut the fuck up Mason", said Hope.

Mason growled.

Zayn approached a sign which read: _Puzzle #1: Name Game. Spell all the Kalos Pokemons' names using these blocks, other than the starters. If you cheat, there will be consequences_.

"So...we have to spell one of the new guys' Pokemon name?!" shouted Zayn. "How are we even supposed to know who they are?!"

"Well...it can't hurt to try..." said Ray, picking up a block with the letter A on it. He looked around and saw different pedestals with different amounts of spaces on them. He places the 'A' on the third space of a name. The place he put it glowed green.

"I got it right!" said Ray.

"It's one letter genius..." said Vile.

"Well...now we know how they're right or wrong..." said Ricky.

"This is gonna be tough..." said Aldon.

"No, it's not gonna be tough...it's gonna take forever..." said Hope.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

**000**

The Xerneas were trying to do the puzzle that the Yveltals were struggling with.

"Okay Sonan, we only have 2 names so far, Skrelp, Sylveon, and Pangoro..." said Vixen. "Do you know any others?

So far, they had:

SYLVEON

P_N_HA_

F_ET_H_ING

H_LI_PT_L_

G_ _ _AT

N_I_ER_

_I_I_ _ O _

C_A_NC_ER

SKRELP

T_ _ _ _FLAME

L_TL_O

FL_B_B_

S_ATTERBUG

_PEW_A

HO_ED_ _

S_RI_ _ _ _

INK_ _

M_LA_AR

PANGORO

SW_RL_X

O_OT_O

D_D_NN_

SKI_ _ O

BU_ _ E_B_

"I'm not so sure..." said Sonan as he started thinking hard.

"Well this one only has one letter left...what can we put there?" asked Laxish.

"Well...it's either Scatterbug or Shatterbug..." said Spike.

"Um...I'm gonna go with Scatterbug", said Skore.

"Where's the 'K'?" he asked, looking around.

"Try a 'C' first..." said M.P.S.

"Most of the Pokemon like Skorupi, Skrelp, and Skuntank have 'SK', so I think he's right..." said Frosty.

"Okay...I guess..." said M.P.S.

Skore picked up a 'K' and placed it, but he got it wrong and he was electocuted.

"Now you feel our pain..." said Dew, who was shocked along with half of the other players who placed a wrong block.

"Well, I guess it was a 'C'", said Laxish as he placed one in and it glowed green.

"Wow...we got ONE MORE done..." said Carman. "This team is starting to suck at thinking..."

Combat sighed before picking up all of the blocks. He tossed them at the pedestals, and surprisingly, the blocks landed in their right places. The Chespin was released and ran out of the tower.

Everyone started at Combat in shock.

**000**

**Razor: Okay, he's gonna have to teach me some things...**

**000**

**Sonan: Just...wow...**

**000**

**Morgan: Finally! It was taking forever!**

**000**

The Xerneas saw a circle slowly rising in the middle and they quickly jumped on it as it went to he next floor.

**000**

"Ugh...are we almost done yet...?" asked Solis.

"Well...it'd go by faster if you GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP!" shouted Lila.

"Hey slut, don't yell at me, I could beat you right now", said Solis. "Then Jesse could see who's actually worthy of being his wife..."

Lila growled angrily and used Night Slash, making Solis faint.

Everyone went wide-eyed after watching that.

**000**

**Hex: Okay, remind me to never make her mad...**

**000**

**Rocky: I'm scared**

**000**

**Vile: That slut took down the whore, how hilarious! **

**000**

**Mason: I love pain..."**

**000**

Crowley finally placed a 'P' in the final space they needed and the Chespin was released. The team ran towards the center and it took them to the second floor, which had a huge pool of water with 25 tiles on it.

Volante went towards the sign. It said: _Puzzle # 2: Glow Drop. Everyone stand on one or two tiles and when you see a tile glow, that means that it is about to drop. If you fall into the water, you will be electrocuted by the Eelektirk and Eelektross and you are out for the round. Your goal is to have at least one player left standing in any round._

"So...this is kinda like Circle Push from the Pokeathlon..." said Justy.

"I guess so", said Farra. "And now we have to release the Fennekin..."

Everyone turned to the wall and saw a Fennekin laying in a cage.

"Well, I guess we might as well go on and start", said Mason, as he cautiously got on a tile.

Everyone started to get on their own tiles, and the ones that were uninhabited were immediately taken out...

"So...how is this gonna w-" started Ricky befoe he was suddenly dropped into the water and electrocuted. It didn't bother him though because he had Volt Absorb.

"Well the fag is out..." said Mason with a smile. Ricky growled and electrocuted him just as Mason's tile disappered.

Mason fell in the water and was electrocuted more by the Eelektrik and Eelektross.

"I'm gonna kill you..." said Mason as he got out of the pool.

"Fuck you!" barked Ricky.

"Oh boy..." said Hex.

**000**

"I fucking hate this game..." said Razor as he climbed out of the pool angrily.

"So do we..." said Dew as he came out of the pool shakily before passing out.

"These hosts are assholes!" shouted Chelsea, before bing dropped.

"You're just realizing that now?" asked Laxish as his tile glowed. He quickly jumped to Skore's tile, but it glowed as well. They didn't get there fast enough and were dropped and electrocuted.

"Well...Spike seems to be doing fine..." said Cano, from the sidelines.

"Yeah..." Sparky agreed.

Spike continuously flew from tile to tile as they dropped. As he went by, M.P.S., Morgan, Flynn, and Frosty all fell into the water.

"Sorry", apologized Spike.

"Be more careful son!" said Shade as he stayed put on a tile.

The only ones left were Sonan, who was sitting down, playing his Nintendo, Shade, Spike, Combat, who was listening to music, Jet, and Carman.

"Well...we're gonna win easily now..." said Striker.

"Don't jinx it!" shouted Carman before her tile disappeared and she fell into the water, getting electrocuted.

"Two more of the tiles disappered, taking out Shade, Spike, and Combat.

"What?!" shouted Jesse. "Dear Arceus let him stay on!"

"I don't want to do this shit again!" shouted Static.

"Suddenly, the tile under Jet glowed, and with nowhere else to go, he jumped towards Sonan's tile and landed on it.

"Yes! We won!" cheered Skore.

Suddenly, the tile underneath the two of them dropped, sending them into the water.

Everyone stared in shock.

"W-wait what?" asked Sparky.

"I thought we won..." said Striker.

"Um guys...come read the sign..." said Morgan.

"We already did..." said Carman.

"The one behind it", explained Morgan. "Next to the Fennekin."

Everyone glanced over the first sign, looked beside the Fennekin, and found another sign that read: _Warning, if you make it to the final tile, you must jump to the sidelines to clarify tha you have completed the puzzle. If you do not, you must start all over again._

Ded's left eye twitched before he roared in anger.

**000**

The Yveltals were advanicing onto the third floor.

"Thank Arceus we finished that shit..." said Crash. "I didn't think I'd make it much longer.

"I'm just glad Kevin won", said Farra. "If he'd fallen into the water and got electrocuted, he would've tried to kill us all..."

"I would've wanted to see Kevin kill this thing..." said Solis, gesturing to Lila.

"Remember me why we didn't let her drown?" groaned Lila.

"Because she's our teammate..." said Jason.

Lila looked at her. "She's dispensable..."

"I'm just surprised that we made it out..." said Justy.

"Well...I was surpised at what that Fennekin did after we freed it..." said Hex.

"Don't mention that...it was fucking disturbing..." said Mason.

"I know. I'm pretty sure none of us wanted to see that...which is why we left", said Crowley.

"I still don't get why people hate gays..." said Rocky.

"Don't worry about it", said Summer as the team made it to the third floor, which had a maze.

Summer walked to the sign once she saw the Froakie in a cage.

_Puzzle # 3: Maze Craze. You have to make it through the maze and hit a button...yeah...that's pretty much it._

"Well...I guess this is gonna be easy..." said Mason. "Someone teleport us."

Solis got ready to teleport everyone, but she couldn't.

"What?" asked Crowley, as he read the sign again. He squinted and saw, in tiny print, _All Psychic moves will be blocked and no Ghost-types can phase through._

"Fuck my life", said Zayn. "I'm so tired already. Electrocution from blocks, aquatic electrocution, I'm tired of it!"

"How do you think we feel?!" shouted Aura.

"Guys, stop arguing!" said Lila. "Let's just go..."

Everyone went into the maze and tarted going in different directions.

The circle, which disappeared from behind them, came back up with a smiling, panting Ricky on it. Ricky got off of the circle and went straight into the maze.

**000**

**Ricky: Arceus...that Fennekin was great. The way he...oh...that was amazing. His ass was so...*moans***

**000**

**Me: ...No comment**

**000**

"FOURTH WALL!"

**000**

The Xerneas were still struggling with the tile puzzle. This was their 3rd time in a row of doing a round that someone forgot to actually win.

"Vixen, you'd better win this, or we will vote you out", said Carman.

"Shut up!" said Cano and Vixen simultaneously.

Vixen's tile glowed and he immediately jumped to the sidelines, winning it for her team.

"Finally!" said Dew.

Cano kissed Vixen on the cheek. The Fennekin, upon being released, ran towards Jesse with a smile and jumped in his arms. It nuzzled its head in his chest before licking his chest and neck.

Jesse was getting uncomfortable and put the Fennekin down, petting it after doing so.

"Let's go", said Jesse.

The Fennekin wagged its tail and smiled, watching them leave.

The Xerneas went to the third floor and read the sign. "So...we're just going through the maze without cheating?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah", said Shade.

"All this just to rescue ugly as new guys..." said Flynn, I mean look at this stupid frog, it's got balls on its face."

"Hey, he's cuter than you!" said Morgan.

The Froakie used Water Gun, blasting Flynn across the room.

"I like him..." said Spike.

"Let's go", said Jesse as they entered the maze.

**000**

The Yveltals were having difficulty finding their way out of the maze.

"This is taking forever", said Vina. "I just want to fly over it and get it over with."

"We can't, remember?" said Hope.

"Remind me why we didn't split up..." said Aldon.

Everyone was behind each other.

"Ugh...this sucks", said Zayn. "How can this get any worse?"

DING!

"You had to ask..." said Vile.

**000**

**Okay, this will be a montage song of sorts. I will call it...Huh?**

**000**

Crash: _Twists, turns, and puzzles galore_

Lila: _This isn't something I really adore_

Aura: _This isn't a challenge, it's just a chore_

Jason: _In the wonderful city of Shalour_

Razor: _I'm very annoyed, you know I am_

M.P.S.: _Suck it up and be a man_

Jesse: _Anyone notice the trap doors on the floor?_

Sonan: _I'm starting to hate the city of Shalour..._

All: _We're in this tower gotta the reach the top_

_Keep giving the puzzles, we'll never stop_

_We need to hurry, hurry and go along_

_It'd be easier we didn't have to sing a stupid song_

Rocky: _I want to get out of this maze_

Summer: _This place is causing such a craze_

Zayn: _I wish that we'd stay the same_

Mason: _SCREW THIS FUCKING GAME!_

Dew : _These puzzles are really hard and lame_

Spike: _It's actually worth it, we'd get more fame..._

Frosty: _I hate these challenges and hosts with a passion_

Sparky: _At least it's better than doing fashion..._

Aldon: _On the way to the top we gotta show them all_

Crowley: _Releasing new guys, going off the wall_

Volante: _Gotta rush to the top and finish this_

Ricky: _Then afterwards, we'd get to kiss..._

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

All: _We're in this tower gotta the reach the top_

_Keep giving the puzzles, we'll never stop_

_We need to hurry, hurry and go along_

_It'd be easier we didn't have to sing a stupid song_

_We're in this tower gotta the reach the top_

_Keep giving the puzzles, we'll never stop_

_We need to hurry, hurry and go along_

_It'd be easier we didn't have to sing a stupid song_

**000**

"Alright, we made it through the maze, the whack-a-Diglett, and that stupid styrofoam puzzle thing, and released the Froakie, ugly ass bunny thing, and those three bugs..." said Flynn. "What do we do now?"

The Xerneas were on the 6th floor, which had multiple holes with a target at the end. They say two birds inside a cage.

"Aw...they're so cute..." said Morgan.

Jesse went up to a sign.

_Puzzle #6: Flame On. Have a Fire-type blast one hole with a Flamethrower and manuever it through every hole in order to reach the target. You can't go into the same hole twice._

Kai sighed and instantly blasted a Flamethrower into the first hole. The flames went through every hole that was on the ground until it reached the target, releasing the two birds.

Everyone stared at Kai, except Combat, who didn't really care and continued listening to his music.

"Well...we set the...Fletchling and Talonflame free...let's keep going..." said Laxish.

Everyone went to the circle and rode it to the 7th floor.

**000**

"8th floor! Yes!" said Rocky.

Hope was smiling as she walked, which Vile noticed. "Are you still happy that that dirty ass hare kissed you?"

"Don't talk about him like that, he was cute", said Hope.

Lila saw that the 8th floor simply had a mannequin and multiple chests with clothes in them. She saw a Sylveon sitting inside a cage before reading the sign.

_Puzzle #8: Fashion, Fashioff. You must dress a mannequin in the appropriate criteria._

_1. Feathered hat_

_2. Fur jacket_

_3. Sunglasses_

_4. Baggy Pants_

_5. Blitzle Belt_

"So...we have to dress him like a fag?" asked Mason, earning a shock from Ricky, who was smiling at the Sylveon, who was smiling back lustfully.

"Well...let's get this stupid fashion puzzle over with..." said Aldon, picking up a red hat with a green feather.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Finally!" said Justy. "Now, let's go."

"Um...what about Ricky?" asked Hex.

Everyone turned to see Ricky and the Sylveon, who was identified as being a male, were making out, the latter on the bottom.

"Ugh...let's leave him, he'll come back", said Vile.

They all went to the next level afterwards.

**000**

The Xerneas were on the 8th floor and saw the mannequins, clothes, and the Sylveon, who upon seein Shade, licked its lips.

"Oh Arceus..." said Shade. "I hate this so much..."

"This is getting tiring..." said Sparky.

"I know...now what's with that fashion stuff?" asked Vixen.

"Uh...it says we have to dress the mannequin-", said Sonan.

Combat picked up a chest of clothes and dumped it on the mannequin. It suddenly glowed green, signaling that it was correct.

"I have no comment..." said Jesse.

"Me neither, let's go!" said Razor as the team rushed to the circle.

Shade, however, found himself being pinned and kissed by the Sylveon.

**000**

**Shade: *fur ruffled and twitching* I...hate...this...**

**000**

At the top of the tower...

"Ugh...these contestants are taking forever!" said Victini.

"I know, they act like they're dumbasses..." said Mew. "They could've just teleported and used Psychic-moves for the puzzles."

"Yeah, you'd think they know that the rule only applied to that one floor..." said Victini.

"Yeah...and since we've been sitting here for hours and it's boring as hell...let's just finish this so we can leave", said Mew.

"Yes...", said Victini. "Plus...the Yveltals are almost here anyway. They win."

"No. We know the Yveltals won...so why not keep it going anyway?" asked Mew with a sadistic smile. "Teleport them to the last floor. I want them to get these rewards for ratings. We aren't just gonna give them up. Giving is stupid."

"Okay then..." said Victini.

**000**

Both teams were teleported to the final floor before the top. They saw 14 cages full of new Pokemon. They were all shocked.

"How'd we get here?" asked Volante.

"Don't question it...I'm too tired", said Crash as he panted in his fish bowl.

"Well...what's the final puzzle or...whatever..." panted Ray.

_Puzzle #17 : Slash and Dash_**. **_On this floor, there are multiple ropes. You're goal is to slice all the ropes at one time without missing._

_"_Seriously?" asked Hope.

Zayn used Leaf Blade, slicing through all of the ropes. The team quickly ran to the circle as the Pokemon were released. The Yveltals went to the top and were greeted by Mew and Victini.

"THE YVELTALS WIN!"

They all cheered as the Xerneas came to the top.

"You guys lost, but because both teams put up a good effort, it's time for your rewards", said Mew. "Jesse, Kai, Mason, Ray, come on up."

"What?!" shouted Vina. "Why do they get the rewards? I thought it was or the whole team!"

"No questions!" said Victini. "Now...here you go..."

Victini handed them each a rainbow colored figure, which looked like DNA.

"Lick it", said Mew.

They each looked at each other nervously before licking it.

Suddenly, they all started to glow purple. A cocoon surrounded each of them and when it shattered, everyone stared in shock.

Jesse was no onger a regular Lucario. His bangs at the back of his head extended into dread-like extensions. His face had black stripe-like markings and the ends of his paws and legs turned red and gained an extra set of spikes. His body also got fluffier, with his tail turning very fluffy as well.

Kai wasn't a normal Blaziken anymore either. His flames extended into two on his arms. His crest changed and split into two seperate ones on his head. Part of his body turned black and he grew a horn on his head.

Both Mason and Ray weren't so normal anymore either. They both got much fluffier, they grew wings, and their horns got longer and curved. Their hair on their head also got longer.

"What the hell did you do?!" said Jesse, shocked.

"This is called Mega Evolution. It is what this tower is mainly about. It makes certain Pokemon look more badass and fabulous", said Mew.

"I don't feel fucking fabulous! I feel like a fucking girl!" shouted Mason.

"So...you don't want to look like an Angel of Death?" asked Victini. "Alright then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Angel of Death?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, some of your power rises when you change form", said Mew. "That...and your sex appeal towards people of the opposite gender goes up..."

"You sure do know what to say..." said Lila seductively as she pounced on Jesse and kissed him.

Jesse kissed back and held her. Solis growled furioiusly.

"Okay...do you have any more of those?" asked Dew. "I wanna see what I look like."

"No one is gonna care about you..." said Carman.

"Yeah...when we had sex all those times last season, your moans showed that you didn't care..."

Carman growled.

"No can do Dew", said Mew.

"Heh, doo-doo..." said Laxish.

"The ony Pokemon with these things so far are Lucario, Blaziken, Absol, Ampharos, Mawile, Kangaskhan, and Mewtwo", said Mew.

"That's not fair", said Vixen.

"Life's not fair..." said Victini. "Now...let's get to the plane!"

"Wait...can you tell us how to change back?" asked Ray. "I don't like this...I still feel too feminine..."

Just think about you're pure heart and you'll change back..." said Mew.

Ray closed his eyes and breathed before changing back.

"Well...I'm gonna be stuck like this forever..." said Mason.

**000**

"Alright...who do we vote out?" asked Jesse.

"I have no idea..." said Cano.

"Me neither", said Razor.

"Let's just vote out...Flynn or Carman..." said Static.

"Yeah...those two are the only ones that are pretty much useless on the team..." said Dew.

"That...and they're evil manial pricks..." said Ded.

"Okay...we're agreed..."

None of them knew it, but Flynn heard their conversation.

"Not this time..." said Flynn.

**000**

**Everyone stamps a passport.**

**000**

**Flynn: Time for my number one trick. The ol' switcheroo...**

**000**

**Combat: *switches votes back***

**000**

"You know the drill...Jesse, Sonan, Frosty, Dew, Ded, Static, Razor, Chelsea, Morgan, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Shade, Cano, Sparky, Vixen, Strker, Combat, Kai, Jet, and...Spike."

Flynn and Carman looked at each other.

"What the hell?! I changed the votes!" shouted Flynn.

Everyone glared at him.

"The last one safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Carman! Flynn, get outta here!"

"What?!" shouted Flynn. "I'm out early again?! You guys are idiots!"

"No...you're a douchebag evil guy..." said Laxish.

"FUCK YOU ALL!"

Spike threw multiple needles at him, making him scream in pain and fall out of the plane. Mew through out a parachute.

"Yes! We got rid of him again!" said Cano.

"Yeah...I still don't see why we kept _her_ though..." said Dew.

Carman rolled her eyes.

**000**

In First Class, the Yveltals were enjoying themselves. Rocky was dancing, Ray and Kevin were in the hot tub, Summer, Zayn, Hope, and Farra were at the bar, drinking soda. Justy, Vina, Volante, Crowley, and Crash were eating, Vile, Mason, Aldon, and Solis were in the massage chairs, and Hex was sleeping on the couch. Ricky and Aura were watching the TV, when they noticed something under the couch.

Ricky grabbed it and saw that it was a note.

_Dear Ricky and Aura,_

_ Meet me in the pantry after the ceremony. I have a surprise for you both that I'm sure you'll like a lot. _

_From, _

_Shade_

"A surprise?" asked Aura with a smile. "I wonder what that sexy beast is planning..."

"Um...Aura...we're just friends. I'm pretty sure that he's just giving us something..." said Ricky.

"Well, let's go see then..." said Aura as she and Ricky went towards the pantry.

**000**

When they arrived, they say that there were two blindfolds on a pole. A note read 'Put these on'.

Ricky and Aura both shrugged and put them on before entering the pantry. Suddenly, they both felt themselves being pinned down.

"Shade?" asked Aura before getting silenced with a kiss.

"Aura?" asked Ricky before he was kissed as well.

The pantry door closed. Instead of Shade, it was Jason doing the deeds. He used a replica of Shade for the kissing and picked up a rolling pin with a devious smile.

Multiple howls and moans of pleasure were heard.

**000**

**Jason: Okay...my plan may have been a bit disturbing...but now my plan to destroy the black fox has commenced...**

**000**

**Aura: Shade...Shade...SHADE! Now I know he'll be mine!**

**000**

**Ricky: I thought he just wanted to be friends...I guess he changed his mind...thank Arceus! That felt so fucking good!**

**000**

**Dear Arceus Jason, WHAT THE FUCK?! Flynn's gone...oh well...Mega Evolution is now in Jesse, Kai, Mason, and Ray...I wonder when they'll change again. The first Kalos area! Awesome! I wish I'd known more, but I just wanted to do this so bad ever since they announced the Mega Evolutions, so who cares?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Shade be safe? Will Jason keep betraying and fooling people? Will Solis and Lila kill each other? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...WORLD TOUR!**

**Next time: Smokin' hot in Mt. Chimney!**


	10. Mt Chimney is Smokin'

I like fries

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, the campers were stuck in Shalour City's tower of Mastery, which proved to be extremely difficult for them. They had to complete puzzles while releasing the new Kalos Pokemon. Ricky got lucky because of his orientation and got laid twice...which doesn't matter because at the end, his team won. As a reward, Mason, Ray, Jesse, and Kai each got to discover...mega evolution! Jason made a letter in order to cause a certain black fox pain. At the end, the Xerneas lost and voted out Flynn for being his old douchebag self.**

**What will happen this time? Will Jason's plan succeed? Will Mason turn back? Find out right now, on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

The Xerneas were sitting in Loser Class. They were upset that they lost, but soon got over it and were simply admiring Jesse and Kai's new forms.

"Dad, you look really badass now!" said Sonan, sitting in his lap. "And you're softer", he said nuzzling himself into Jesse's chest fur.

Jesse chuckled and turned to Lila, who seems to always be determined to stay with her family.

"You look very sexy sweetie..." said Lila, leaning into his arm and laying her head in his lap.

"Thanks...but you always look like that, so I can't really give you another compliment", chuckled Jesse as they locked lips.

Razor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well Kai, you look awesome", said Skore.

"Yeah! How do you feel?" asked Laxish.

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"You gotta feel some way! You changed form and look incredible", said Vixen. "I wonder what Clash would say if she saw you..."

Kai perked up and grumbled while blushing.

"So the badass can get embarrassed?" asked Carman. "Ha! That metal bug must have you whipped."

Kai's flames intensified, raising the temperature in the room. Everyone was sweating and panting, even the water-types! The oly ones who didn't budge were Jet, Combat, and Razor.

"Carman...take it back or we will vote you out if we lose..." said Dew.

Carman, who was trying to fan herself, groaned. "Fine! I take it back!"

Kai calmed down and laid his head against the wall of the plane.

"_Him doing that just proved that I was right"_, thought Carman.

"Ugh...this is great..." said M.P.S. "We lose the challenge, have to be in stupid Loser Class, almost pass out from heat, and..." he continued as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry..."

"Yeah...so am I", said Shade as he left Loser Class.

"Hey wait! Bring me something back!" shouted M.P.S.

**000**

Shade entered the kitchen and went to the fridge. He opened it up and saw that it had nothing but a lone apple.

"Cheapskates..." said Shade as he took out the apple. He bit into it and immediately spit it out. "Rotten apple!"

He tossed the apple in the trash and head towards the pantry. He opened it and saw that Ricky and Aura were both asleep inside with smiles on their faces.

Shade smiled widely. "_Yes! Aura and Ricky are together! Now they can leave me alone!" _

Shade snuck past them and was climbing up the cabinets in order to get a box of cookies. He reached up to grab them, but he lost his footing and fell down on top of Aura, waking both her and Ricky in the process.

Aura, upon seeing those red eyes, purred. "Hey big boy...you sure were great yesterday..." said Aura.

Shade quickly got up, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb..." said Ricky with a smile. He got up and seductively licked Shade's muzzle. Shade rubbed it off and growled. "Ricky...we talked about this..."

"Oh? You didn't seem to find it yesterday..." said Aura.

"Okay, what the fuck happened yesterday?!" shouted Shade.

"You left us a note and told us to meet in here so you could...give us a present", said Aura. "And let's just say...it was the best thing ever", she finished, licking his cheek.

Shade lifted a brow. "I never did any of that."

"Yes you did", laughed Ricky. "You know...I was fine with being just friends...but now that you've done this..." said Ricky getting close to him."I don't think I'll be able to let you go..."

"Ricky, you know you're better than this..." said Shade as he used Shadow Claw, knocking him down. Ricky whimpered, while Aura looked at him shocked.

"Shade...why did you do that?" asked Aura. "That was...hot..."

"Ugh...will you get over me?!" shouted Shade. "You've corrupted Ricky into being just like you!"

Shade left the two alone. Ricky got up and rubbed his cheek. Both he and Aura watched Shade leave, staring at his backside.

"Don't worry Ricky...he'll come around soon enough..." said Aura deviously.

Ricky was looking down, upset, as what Shade said echoed through his head.

**000**

**Ricky: OMA! I AM turning into Aura! But...Shade...he had sex with us yesterday. I-I don't know! *sighs***

**000**

Ricky and Aura returned to First Class, while Shade went back to Loser Class.

"What happened to the food?" asked Laxish.

"Don't...talk about it..." said Shade.

"Why? What happened?" asked Sparky.

"What do you think?"

"Ugh...will they ever leave you alone?" asked Cano.

"I guess not", said Shade.

"Well...at least they didn't piss you off enough for you to almost kill them", said Vixen.

"They're REALLY lucky, I was close to doing it..." explained Shade.

**"**Well, it's good that you controlled yourself", said Dew. "I've never really seen the damage...and I don't want to."

**000**

In First Class, the Yveltals were doing the same thing they've been doing.

"Well Mason, you really look cuter", said Vina. "Like a fluffy pegasus..."

"Shut up", said Mason. "I'm an angel of death."

"Sure..." said Farra.

"I like fluffy lion horse thing!" said Kevin, riding on his back.

"Kevin, get off!" said Mason.

"Aww...I wanted to explode on you..." said Kevin.

"Kevin...self-destruct..." said Aldon.

"Finally!" said Kevin gleefully before he blew himself up, catching Mason in the blast.

Kevin laughed.

"I...hate...you all..."

"We all hate you", everyone said to him.

Suddenly, an intercom came on.

"Attention contestants! Our next destination is approaching! Prepare for a terrible landing!" said Mew.

"Oh great, now we're gonna crash in this stupid plane..." said Hope.

Suddenly, all the doors opened. Everyone was sucked out of the plane both from First Class and Loser Class.

**000**

Everyone was falling towards the ground, screaming.

DING!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SERIOUSLY?!" shouted Striker.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of them all. "Yes, seriously, NOW SING!"

Everyone groaned.

**000**

**Time for a Falling Song! It's not that long.**

**000**

Ray: _*sighs* This game is a disaster_

Morgan: _With some of us falling faster_

M.P.S. and Laxish: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vixen: _This place is really getting hellbound!_

Rocky: _We were sucked out of the plane_

Ricky: _The hosts are really insane_

Aldon: _We're getting closer to the fucking ground!_

Spike: _I'm glad that I can fly_

Skore: _Us who can't who will die_

Ded: _Because we're no longer safe and sound!_

Zayn: _We're really gonna die now_

Kevin: _YAY!_

Crash: _Hey, I see a bird-OW!_

Mason: _Oh, what a glorious thing to say..._

Hex: _We're falling to the ground_

Sonan: _Splatter is for sure_

Frosty: _I actually have a reason to frown_

Static: _How much more pain and fear will we have to endure?!_

Lila: _Just hold onto someone tight!_

Summer: _Touch me and we'll fight!_

Jason: _These hosts really should be more pure!_

All: _Down down to the ground_

_We wish they surely would_

_Make us all safe and sound_

_They won't but they really should!_

**000**

After the song was over, the contestants all reached the ground and landed on a bunch of rocks.

"AH! Fuck my life!" shouted Ded as he rubbed his back.

Skore landed on his shoulder, shocking both of them. "We made it!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" they both looked up and saw M.P.S. and Laxish falling down towards them.

They landed, crushing the bug and gorilla.

"Ugh...I will never understand how we get caught mid-air and then dropped again..." said Laxish, rubbing his head.

**000**

In the sky, a fake cloud was seen with a large, clear barrier.

**000**

Everyone had fallen into the area and were shocked at where they were. Mew and Victini appeared before them all.

"Welcome to Mt. Chimney!"

"Ugh...no wonder I feel like I'm gonna die!" shouted Aura.

"And no wonder why I feel great!" said Cano.

"Yeah whatever, now...the challenge today is to find these!" said Mew, holding up a Lava Cookie.

"Lava Cookies?" asked Summer.

"Right!" said Victini. "Your teams must each explore and look around this hot, sweltering, flaming, lava flooding volcano and find ten of these cookies."

"The first team back wins", said Mew.

"So...we have to explore and possibly burn to death looking for cookies?" asked Razor.

"Yeah", said Mew.

Razor growled.

**000**

**Razor: These idiots keep complaining about how painful and terrible these challenges are, but so far...from what I've seen...it looks like they're all wimps!**

**000**

"Alright, now get going. We don't wanna see you again until you find them", said Mew.

**000**

The Xerneas went towards the bottom and sides of Mt. Chimney.

"So...we have to find cookies in a volcano?" asked Chelsea.

"Technically, they're Lava Cookies, so they're fine", said Spike.

"Well...the cookies may be fine, but M.P.S. and Frosty aren't", said Laxish, pointing to his friends who were panting and sweating profusely.

"I got them", said Dew, spraying them with a Hydro Pump. The force pushed the two of them down the volcano, them screaming the way down.

Everyone looked at Dew.

"Oops..."

**000**

**Dew: Guess I shoulda used Water Gun...**

**000**

"Great...now what are we gonna do?" asked Shade.

"Leave them, they'll live", said Carman.

"I agree", said Razor.

"Razor? Seriously? You're siding with an evil skank?" asked Dew.

"Says the guy who blasted them off the volcano", said Carman.

Dew grumbled.

"Yeah, they're Ice-types, they'd just slow us down", said Razor.

"Dude...you can't just abandon them...they're our teammates!" said Morgan.

"We'll come back for them, lets just go", said Razor as he continued walking.

Everyone turned to Jesse. Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry...but...if we waste time, the other team might get ahead of us."

"Dad...come on..." said Sonan.

"Sorry son", said Jesse. "They're able to take care of themselves."

"Okay, screw this, we're gonna go help them, whether you guys leave or not", said Laxish as he, Ded, Skore, and Stiker slid down the side of the volcano.

Everyone looked at them, but then turned back to Jesse, who was facepalmed himself in frustration.

**000**

**Jesse: Second time being a leader in this game...it gets more stressful EVERY TIME!**

**000**

The Yveltals were entering a cavern near the center of the mountain.

"Why would there be Lava Cookies in an area away from the lava?" asked Vile, who was doing better now that they were away from the lava. "I'm not complaining, but still."

"Well...remember, Mew and Victini are idiots", said Lila as she went inside. "They probably put some of the things inside a place away from the lava."

Summer, Ray, Hex, Zayn, Rocky, Crash, Vina, Volante, Aldon, Hope, Farra, Justy, Jason, Vile, and Kevin followed Lila inside. The remaining people just sat outside.

"You know, those idiots are think that they have control over us..." said Mason.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Aura.

"Everytime we each try to do something WE want, they try to stop us and we end up getting close to elimination", said Mason.

"Um...that's just you..." said Ricky.

"Oh?" asked Mason. "Solis? You want to be with Jesse right?"

"Yeah", said Solis.

"Aura, Ricky, you want that stupid fox right?"

"He's not stupid..." growled Aura. "But yeah."

"Crowley...I don't give a fuck about you...", said Mason.

Crowley glared at him.

**000**

**Crowley: Time for more pain **

**000**

"That slut of a leader and the other idiots are in a cavern...let's just leave them", said Mason.

Ricky, Aura, and Solis looked at each other before smiling.

Solis used Psychic to make multiple rocks slide in front of the cavern entrance. And to ensure that they couldn't leave, Solis put a protect around the ricks so they wouldn't be damaged.

"Lets go!" said Mason.

"I'm coming Jesse!" said Solis.

**000**

**Solis: I know a way to get Jesse away from that slut. A couple of moves called Attract and Hypnosis...**

**000**

"What the-" said Volante as he turned around. "Guys! The entrance is blocked!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Everyone tried to move the rocks, but they ended up burning their hands.

"I got this...HYPER BEAM!" shouted Volante as he fired at the rocks. They didn't budge.

"What...the...hell..." said Justy.

Lila looked around to see if anyone was missing. She saw that only a few of them were missing and figured out what happened.

"SOLIS!" shouted Lila in anger before realizing something. "JESSE!"

**000**

Jesse was wandering around the volcano with his teammates.

"Man, this is annoying..." said Static. "I'm hot, and my legs are getting tired."

"I know how you feel..." said Shade.

Soon enough, Jesse and Shade were teleported away from the group.

"What the heck?" asked Sparky.

"Meh, they were useless anyway...we can do it ourselves..." said Carman.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah...I know...it's what makes me special..." explained Carman.

"What's special is gonna be my sword up your-" started Dew.

"Okay!" said Sonan. "Let's just finish finding these cookies so we can find dad, Shade, and the others afterwards."

"Fine...let's just go", said Chelsea.

"Well...here's a start..." said Static, pulling out a Lava Cookie from of crevice in the wall.

"Okay, one down, nine to go", said Sonan.

**000**

"Let us go now!" shouted Shade as he and Jesse were tied back to back where they fell.

"Why would we do that?" asked Aura. "Then you'd run away..."

"Oh, but we'd bring you back anyway..." said Solis.

Aura and Solis both giggled, while Ricky was unsure about what to do.

"Now...let's get straight to it..." said Solis, stroking Jesse's cheek, making him growl.

"Attract!" shouted Aura and Solis at the same time. Shade and Jesse struggled to get free, but the hearts surrounded them, making them fall in love with the two girls. Ricky gulped, not wanting to do anything anymore.

He decided to just sneak away and just do the challenge instead of watching.

Jesse and Shade fell in love with them, but then started to come out of the spell and were trying to break free of it.

"Oh no you don't!" said Solis. "Hypnosis!"

Jesse and Shade stopped struggling and looked at the two of them. Solis undid the ropes and soon enough, both guy tackled the girls and started kissing them.

**000**

**Solis: Best plan ever. I guess I should've just did that last season...now Jesse is all mine. That slut of a wife of his in for a big surprise.**

**000**

**Aura: Eat your heart out Shine, Shade is mine now. And you're never getting him back!**

**000**

Lila continuously tried to break out of the cavern, as were everyone else.

Rocky, Crash, and Hex were sitting against the wall, chatting, being the weakest ones there.

"Well...I guess we'll be in here for the rest of our lives..." said Crash.

"Don't say that", said Rocky. "Try to be positive."

"What's so positive about being trapped in a cavern?" asked Hex, raising a brow.

"Uh...well..." stammered Rocky.

"Exactly..." said Crash.

Rocky sat down and sighed before thinking of something obvious. "Hex...you're a magician right?"

Hex got what he was getting at and waved his paw in a circle before thrusting it down in a swift motion. Everyone was teleported outside of the cavern.

"What the-"

"Great job Hex!" said Crash.

"Heh heh, I try", said Hex sheepishly. He suddenly felt a burning sensation in his fur and started scratching rapidly. After scratching, a Lava Cookie fell out of his fur.

"Oh, that's what's been burning me..." he said.

Everyone smiled before hearing a growl. They turned around and saw Lila glaring at something. They looked up and saw Solis on top of Jesse, making out with him.

Lila angrily ran towards them and tackled Solis off of him, resulting in an Aura Sphere being fired at her.

"Jesse! What are you doing?!" shouted Lila.

Jesse growled at her. "Get away from me...we're getting a divorce..."

Lila gasped as Solis smiled as she got up and went towards him. "J-Jesse, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying this marraige is over!" said Jesse. "I only loved you because you were sexy, but now I'm with Solis and I will always be!"

Lila growled at Solis. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"She didn't do anything...I just realized that if she's been trying so hard to get with me and flirting, and the fact that you weren't doing anything anymore", said Jesse, kissing Solis. "We're done."

"B-but what about Sonan?" asked Lila on the brink of tears.

"That kid isn't special. He's just a game junkie. No real reason for being here", said Jesse.

Lila sniffled, tears streaming down her face as Jesse and Solis left together.

**000**

**Lila: *crying* Okay, if he wants to be like that...fine...we're done!**

***stops crying* Alright, now that that whore thinks that I'm upset, I'm gonna find out what she did and get it reversed. I swear, I will kill her.**

**000**

Sonan and his team were continuing down the mountain. Theyhad found two more Lava Cookies, bring their total to three.

They made it to a spot in the path where a huge pit of lava was.

"Well...it looks like this is as far as we can go..." said Spike.

"Us, not you and Chelsea", said Dew.

"I'm not going further without you guys", said Spike.

"Okay, well I guess we have to go back to the top then..." said Sonan.

As they turned around the leave, Static noticed something in the lava. He saw a spherical object against the side of the wall. He went slightly closer to the edge. The rocks underneath his legs fell and he toppled into the lava.

"AHHH!"

Everyone turned around and saw Static in the lava screaming. Cano jumped into the lava and picked up the mouse Pokemon before climbing back out.

"Static! Are you okay?!" said Chelsea, hugging him.

Static flinched. "Y-yeah...just d-don't hug me for a while..."

"Why were you so close to the lava anyway?" asked Sparky.

"Trying to get this-", said Static, taking out a Lava Cookie.

"Nice job", said Sonan. "Now we have...six more to go..." said Sonan.

**000**

"M.P.S.! Frosty! Where are you guys?!" shouted Striker.

"Man, I'm getting worried..." said Skore.

"So am I..." said Ded.

They all heard a sigh of relaxation. They looked over the cliff area and saw a large brown circular lump.

"M.P.S.!" said Laxish as he slid down towards his friend. The others following.

Laxish landed on his head and stumbled a bit before regaining his footing.

"Hey buddy", said Laxish.

M.P.S. noticed that Laxish was on his head, and Ded, Striker, and Skore were in front of him.

"Hey guys..." he said.

"What're you doing?" asking Skore.

"Oh, I landed in a hole full of lava, and because I'm too big, my ass is stuck. It's actually relaxing, unless you get past the sizzling and popping", explained M.P.S.

"Where's Frosty?" asked Ded.

"I don't know, but I keep feeling a chill after I get too hot..." said M.P.S.

They all looked at each other.

"Oh boy..." said Striker. Ded grabbed M.P.S.' tusks.

"Ow, what are you doing Ded?"

"Getting you out of the hot hole and saving Frosty..." said Ded as he pulled M.P.S. with brute strength, effectively launching M.P.S. into the air.

Frosty floated out of the hole completely naked.

"Oh dear Arceus..." said Striker.

"S-snow...I w-want sn-snow..." said Frosty, upset and embarrassed. "Take your damn cookies."

Frosty tossed two Lava Cookies at them as he used Blizzard. The area surrounding him was engulfed in snow. He started rolling around in the snow until he finally regained his white, snowy, face.

"Thank Arceus..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Frosty looked up and M.P.S. landed on him. "Well...now we all know what it's like to have M.P.S. land on you."

"Not me...and I don't plan on it..." said Striker.

"Well, we found two cookies, now let's find the others..." said Skore.

**000**

Mason was walking with Carman, who had snuck away from her team.

"So...who do you plan on getting rid of?" asked Mason.

"Well, fluffy", said Carman, making Mason growl at his nickname because of his Mega Evolution. "I'm thinking about getting rid of that gang of idiots with the mammoth, gorilla, ice cream, bear, and bugs.

"Good, people from their gang always end up in the top 5 in the seasons", said Mason. "And I've learned that SOME of the threats aren't even threats, and the underestiminated punks always win. I want to change that..."

"I agree, I saw the first season and thought that it was bullshit that the scorpion won, then last season, I was pissed that the goody-two shoes seal won", said Carman. "He wasn't even noticed!"

"We really need to change that", said Mason.

As they continued walking, Mason found himself being bumped to the side by Crowley.

"My queen...I have found you a Magma Stone..." said Crowley, handing her a stone. Carman glared and slapped it out of his hands.

"Can you just leave me alone!?" said Carman.

"I cannot, I love you too much", said Crowley.

Mason used Razor Wind, knocking Crowley away and off the side of the volcano.

Carman kissed Mason lovingly.

**000**

Ricky was wandering around the volcano and soon fell off of a ledge. He rubbed his had and continued walking.

"Shade and Jesse don't deserve that..." said Ricky to himself. "Lila and Shade's mate don't deserve it either..."

"What should I do?" asked Ricky. "If I tell Lila, everyone will know about them and either them or myself will be voted off because I didn't stop it...and if I don't tell, Jesse and Shade keep getting used and their mates lose them...they both have kids!

Ricky continued walking down a long path until he reached a chamber. He saw that there was a lava cookie on a stone.

He picked it up and another one appeared. He grabbed that one and another one appeared.

"Whoa!" he said, amazed. "Looks like I found a ticket to easy victory..."

Ricky grabbed 10 Lava Cookies from the rock and ran back out of the chamber.

**000**

"Lila...what are you saying?" asked Summer.

"Solis did something to Jesse, now he loves her and hates me!" said Lila, upset.

"Ugh...that girl is always calling you a slut even though she is the real slut", said Vina.

"I know..." said Lila.

"Well..if we lose, we know who to eliminate", said Crash.

"No, whatever she did will control him forever unless we stop her first", said Lila. "Let's just...finish the challenge and if we lose, which I hope we actually do, we can eliminate someone and have her in the bottom so she can see how close she is to being eliminated."

"Okay, we'll have to try to lose...okay", said Vile, sitting down.

Everyone sat around the area where they were dropped so they could wait until the Xerneas won.

Ricky ran up to them with the cookies in his paws. "Hey guys, look!"

"Ricky...what did you do?!" shouted Volante.

"I won the challenge for us!" said Ricky. "What's wrong?"

"We were trying to lose you good for nothing Kantoan!" shouted Justy.

"What?"

"THE YVELTALS WIN!" announced Mew.

Everyone glared at Ricky.

"I'm sorry", he said, looking down.

Crash sighed. "It's not your fault. You really didn't know."

"Speaking of not knowing...where the hell are Mason, Crowley, and Aura?!" shouted Zayn.

"I'm right here jackass", said Mason as he approached them, dragging an unconscious Crowley with his teeth.

"Where's Aura then?" asked Hope.

"You mean the cheap floozie?" asked Mason. "She's behind that rock over there getting busy with that fox she's been stalking."

"WHAT?!" shouted Lila as she ran behind the rock, followed by the others. They saw that Shade and Aura were making out.

"Ricky, join in, it's what we wanted remember?" asked Aura through pants.

Everyone glared at Ricky. "It was Solis' fault!"

"Ricky!" growled Aura.

"Wait...what did Solis do..." asked Lila through gritted teeth.

"Uh..." started Ricky before he ran.

Lila chased after him and pounced on him, growling. "Tell me or I'll rip your dick off!"

Every guy cringed at that threat.

"Solis and Aura used Attract and then Solis used Hypnosis to make them stay that way!" said Ricky, frightened.

Lila got off of him and growled as the Xerneas came up.

"YOU LOSE!" said Victini.

"Now...let's go to the plane before-", said Mew.

Mt. Chimney started rumbling.

"What's going on?!" shouted Farra.

"Mt. Chimney's about to erupt!" said Hex as he watched the lava overflow and come towards them.

"To the plane!" shouted Mew as they teleported them all to the plane.

**000**

Jesse, Solis, Shade and Aura were making out in Loser Class while the other Xerneas glared in anger. Lila explained everything and they were angry at what Solis did.

"You're a slutty bitch, you know that?" asked Chelsea.

Jesse growled and fired another Aura Sphere, missing its mark.

Solis smiled. "I'm not a slutty bitch, that's Aura..."

"Hey!" said Aura before being silenced with another kiss. "Okay...it's true..."

"Lila doesn't deserve this hunk, I do!" said Solis. "And now...he's mine..."

"You're lucky you're on the other team", growled Dew.

"Oh please. I'm a Psychic-type, I could change the votes anyway", said Solis as she resumed kissing Jesse.

Sonan rolled his eyes, as he knew what was going on. He knew that his mom wasn't really upset and she wasn't gonna cry all day, she's stronger than that.

"Well...I'm not really worried about Shade..." said Sparky with a smirk. He pushed down on Shade's ear bases, making him twitch and snap out of his trance.

"What the he-AURA!" shouted Shade angrily. He threw her off of him.

**000**

**Shade: *brushing his teeth roughly* *gargles***

**000**

"How the hell did you do that?!" asked Aura angrily.

"Shade's ears are sensitive, so anytime he gets touched at the bases of them, he calms down and turns back to his normal self, no matter what..." explained Cano.

Aura growled angrily before leaving Loser Class.

"XERNEAS! TIME TO VOTE!"

**000**

**Carman: My team is just voting for random people because they don't know who to vote for...but they don't know that I'm gonna be in control this time...**

**That stupid gang is about to be less a member...**

**000**

"Alright... when I call your name, you're safe. Jesse, Sonan, Dew, Static, Chelsea, Cano,Vixen, Sparky, Shade, Spike, Kai, Jet, Combat, Razor, Ded, Striker, Laxish, M.P.S., Morgan, and...Carman!"

Frosty and Skore looked at each other confused.

"Yep, this is gonna be a shocking elimination", said Mew. "The last player safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Frosty. Skore, you're out!"

"WHAT?!" his friends shouted.

"Why am I out so early? What did I do?" asked Skore.

"Well Skore...it's probably because YOU WON A SEASON ALREADY!" shouted Victini with a smile as he pushed Skore out of the plane.

Everyone was shocked at the elimination.

"Well...you guys can leave now..." said Mew.

Everyone was still confused, but left nevertheless.

**000**

Jesse was making out with Solis is First Class while the others either turned away or glared at them.

Lila was glared evilly at Solis.

**000**

**Lila: Solis...you are going to die...**

**000**

**Jason: Okay, the plan for the fox didn't go so well...so now I guess I'll exert the Love Triangle between those three much more...**

**000**

**Ricky: I hate my life...**

**000**

**And...done! Here's another chap. It didn't have much to do with the area, as much as the drama as things heated up. Poor Skore, he didn't deserve to be eliminated! Ricky is showing regret from what he's been doing with Aura to Shade. Good...Solis, you are an evil bitch! You're ruining Jesse and Lila's relationship! Oh...things are getting tense and dramatic...I can't wait! I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: Game Corner...Mauville City bound!**


	11. Game Corner Chaos

I like 'em all!

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour, the contestants all experience some really HOT tension. Their goal: Find lava cookies. The Yveltals all got stuck in a cave, courtesy of Solis. Jesse and Shade got kidnapped by Aura and Solis while everyone continued searching. Dew fired M.P.S. and Frosty off of a cliff...hahahaha! Solis and Aura decided to hypnotize their stalkees and make them better. At the end, the Yveltals, with help from Ricky, won the challenge, even though they didn't want to. At the elimination, Carman ened up corrupting the votes and Skore was sent home. What will happen today? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Cano, Dew, Sparky, Morgan, Static, Laxish, and Razor were standing outside the bathroom.

"Come on Shade!" shouted Arcanine, his back legs crossed.

"Yeah! I don't think I can wait much longer!" said Dew, holding himself.

"I think you have the taste of Aura's tongue out of your mouth!" said Sparky.

"IT'S NOT JUST HER TONGUE YOU KNOW!" shouted Shade from inside the bathroom.

"What?!" shouted Laxish.

"Not just her ton-" started Cano before realizing. "Oh Arceus..."

"What?" asked Static.

"You don't want to know..." said Sparky.

"Okay, screw this shit, I don't even need to go anymore!" said Razor as he angrily went back into Loser Class.

**-000-**

"What's taking them so long?" asked Chelsea.

"That stupid black fox is hogging the bathroom because he had sex..." said Razor, angrily.

"For your information, it's actually more serious issue..." said Vixen.

"Why is havng sex a serious issue around here?" asked Razor, annoying. "EVERYTHING'S an issue around here."

"What does that mean?" asked Ded.

"I mean the fact that you people treat everything like a crisis..." said Razor.

"What are you talking about?" asked M.P.S.

"In the last challenge we had, you worried about people who we'd see again anyway and you almost got hurt over fucking cookies!" said Razor. "That fox got laid, but he's acting like he had sex with a fucking Garbodor, our leader got hypnotized by a PSYCHIC-TYPE and you all are in dismay or in a solemn state of mind that you think that you can't stop her, and I'm pretty sure that today those guys who were friends with the scorpion who got eliminaed last week are still gonna mourn him."

"You don't know shit. You're a noob at this game", said Jet, viciously.

"Yeah, you've only been in 7 challenges. Try to be in over 50 and being tormented by memories when your done", said Spike. "I was born in the game and I still have bad memories and was put in danger."

"Here's another thing...I don't need any of your half-assed backstories", said Razor. "I don't care how long you've been here. My point is that you guys are complaining over shit you've done before. I'm a new guy, like you said, and I'm not even complaining. i my complain about how lame the challenges are, but that's it."

"What do you mean half-assed backstories?" asked Carman, glaring at him.

"Yeah", said Static, as he and the others came in. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the excuses of why you act like the way you do here", said Razor. "Right now, most of you are acting like...well, I can't say the word."

"Oh, well can you explain to us, oh mighty warrior?" asked Morgan.

"I'd be glad too..." said Razor. "The leader's a pushover, his son's just a useless game-nerd, the rat over there is just a pathetic weakling, his girlfriend's overly dramatic, the samurai sucks, and his sister's average, the crew over there is just idiotic except the gorilla, the "big, happy family" is useless and weak, and the plant is just a slut."

"Oh, so you're saying that everyone here sucks except you and the chicken, the weasel, the gorilla, and the rock monster?" asked Carman.

"Hey, that's the truth. We're able to take care of ourselves", said Razor. "And we're probably the strongest ones here. Scratch that. We _ARE _the strongest ones here..."

Everyone gave him a blank stare, including the guys he called good.

"You aren't strong..." laughed Sonan, who was playing a Nintendo.

"What?" chuckled Razor. "Pipsqueak, I'm WAAAAY stronger than you."

"Prove it...battle me..." said Sonan.

Razor looked around and saw that no one was opposing or gasping.

"You're just gonna let the baby battle?" asked Razor.

"Oh, he's not a baby..." said Vixen. "And once he's done with you, I'm pretty sure we'd ALL like to talk to you..." she finished, her eyes glowing with anger.

Razor rolled his eyes before looking back at Sonan, who was still sitting down. He shrugged and blasted Dragon Pulse at Sonan...

**000**

Solis was still in Jesse's lap, kissing him lovingly as Lila glared at them. Noticing it, Farra came up next to her.

"Lila..." she said. "Don't you think you should use your Dark-type moves to cancel the effect?"

Lila glared at her. "You coulda told me to do that yesterday..."

"Sorry, I just thought that you'd do it fast so you wouldn't deal with...that", said Farra, motioning towards Jesse and Solis.

Lila growled and quickly used Shadow Claw on Solis, knocking her out of the way. Jesse growled and fired an Aura Sphere, but Lila dodged it and used Dark Pulse on him. It didn't do much physical harm, but it seeped into Jesse's spike and into his body.

He winced in pain before opening his eyes and seeing Lila on top of him. "Lila?"

Lila gasped and smiled before purring and nuzzling him. Jesse kissed her forehead as she let him up. Jesse glared at Solis. "Solis..."

"Lila...I am going to-"

She was cut off when Lila fired a Shadow Ball at her, knocking her out. "Finally..."

"Okay...what did she make me do?" asked Jesse.

"She just made you...make out in front of me..." said Lila, looking down. "And you attacked me a few times, but I dodged, and...you said you wanted a divorce..."

Jesse's eyes widened. "You know that I didn't mean any of that right?" asked Jesse.

Lila giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I know you baby..." said Lila. "You wouldn't do that..."

Everyone around them smiled...except for Mason, Vile, and Jason.

**000**

**Mason: Ugh...I hate that...**

**000**

**Vile: Dumbasses**

**000**

**Jason: Great...just great...another plan down the drain. Hm...who else could I work on getting rid of? Well...I guess I won't be finding any use of Ray or Ricky...they'll be the next to go...**

**000**

Suddenly, everyone heard a blast come from Loser Class. Jesse and Lila were the first ones to run out, followed by a couple others.

They came to Loser Class, where they saw nothing but smoke. When it cleared, they saw that the others were looking at the wall with amused looks on their faces. Razor was in an upside down position in the wall of the plane. He was unconscious by the sight.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jesse.

"Hm?" asked Ded. "Oh, Mr. Tough Guy in the wall over there decided to tell US how we act in the game and that he's better. Then he told us what was wrong with us, then Sonan called him weak."

"Really?" asked Lila, looking at her son, who was focused on his game.

"Long story short, Razor used a lot of attacks on them that missed and then when he used Hyper Beam, sonan used Mirror Coat and..." Ded finished by motioning to Razor.

"Well..I guess he got what he deserved..." said Jesse as he picked up Sonan and put him on his shoulders.

"Wait a sec...dad?" asked Sonan. "Why don't you have Solis around your neck?"

Everyone was confused as well before realizing that he was back to normal.

"I'm fine now Sonan, your mother helped me..." said Jesse, making Lila smile at him.

"Hooray!" said Sonan.

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS! PREPARE FOR LANDING!"

"Wait what?" asked Summer.

**000**

The plane landed onto the ground hard and started sliding across. Everyone angrily went outside the plane and laid down. Most of them were shook up from the harsh landing.

"What kind of fucking landing was that?!" shouted Volante.

"I think it's called a CRASH LANDING!" shouted Vile.

Mew and Victini appeared in front of them.

"Hello contestants. I hope you've enjoyed the landing..." said Mew.

"Screw you!" shouted Zayn.

"No. Now, today, we are in Mauville City!" said Victini as everyone looked around. They looked around the area and saw nothing but trees and grass.

"This ain't Mauville City", said Justy.

"We know that American Eagle..." said Mew. "You didn't let us finish."

"You know...I usually eat cats and rats..." said Justy, making Mew and Victini chuckle.

"You expect us to be scared of you?" asked Victini. "trust me, I've dealt with WAAAYYY scarier things than you."

"Like what?" asked Jason.

"None of your business, that's what", said Mew. "Now, this first challenge will be...a bike race!"

"Ugh..." everyone groaned.

"Now, behind us, you see the Seaside Cycling Road, which leads to Mauville City", said Mew. "Your goal is to be the first across."

"You choose one player per team and they'll go across the road. The first one there wins for their team, and the losing team gets a penalty in the next challenge..."

Everyone looked at each other.

"So..choose your racers and let's get started!" said Mew.

**000**

"Alright, I think that Kai should go..." said Striker.

"I second that", said Sonan.

"I agree", said Spike.

"Yep", said Chelsea.

"Oh, well...Kai, what do you say?" asked Jesse.

Kai closed his eyes and changed back into his Mega Form, before nodding.

**000**

**Static: Bad...ass**

**000**

Zayn saw that Kai was going up, so he decided to volunteer.

"I'm going, no matter what", said Zayn, folding his arms.

"Don't you think Jason would be better?" asked Rocky.

"No way, I'm gonna take Kai down, no one is gonna keep me from doing that", he answered.

Everyone looked at Lila.

"Um...okay, I guess", said Lila.

**000**

**Lila: Did he NOT see Kai? He's in his Mega Form! Well...maybe he'll win, I'm not so sure.**

**000**

"Alright, who are your riders?" asked Mew.

Zayn and Kai both stepped forward.

"Okay...now...Zayn, you get the Mach Bike, and Kai, you get the Acro Bike", said Victini.

Both Pokemon went to the start of the road.

Mew and Victini teleported everyone else to the other side.

"OKAY! YOU CAN START...NOW!" said Mew. "OH AND..."

Ding!

"ONLY YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO SING THIS ONE!"

Kai cursed under his breath.

**000**

**This...is gonna be fun..**

**000**

Zayn: _Racing bikes_

_Havin' a blast_

_Speedin' up_

_Going fast_

_I'm kicking his ass..._

_Showing him _

_Who's the boss_

_Winning this_

_It's his lost_

_I will not be last_

Kai: _I'm catching up_

_To this dick_

_Watch me_

_Do this trick_

_He's such a stupid hick..._

_My speed boost_

_Suits me well_

_I'm going to_

_Send him to hell_

_Oh well, let's not dwell..._

Zayn: _Hey Kai_

_Stop acting so tough_

_You know you suck_

_And it's all been luck_

_You're just acting like a badass_

_Even though you're not_

_You're just doin' it _

_So people will think you're hot_

Kai: _You're such a stupid moron_

_I really don't give a damn_

_I'm not acting like a badass_

_It is what I really am_

_You're just jealous that I'm better_

_And you're always left alone_

_Now, get out of the fucking way..._

_I'm in the zone!_

Zayn: _Big talk from a chicken_

_Who used to be so scared_

_You always tried to play with others_

_But nobody cared_

_You were weak, spineless, and sentient_

_Until I came around_

_Then one we battled_

_I beat you with one pound_

Kai: _Bringing up the past _

_That shows that you're pathetic_

_From the time I was Torchic_

_I got much more athletic_

_You can talk all your shit_

_And be all that you've been_

_But just remember_

_That I always win!_

**000**

"Kai wins!"

The Xerneas cheered while the Yveltals glared at Zayn.

"Now, let's get to the next challenge in GAME CORNER!" said Mew.

Sonan's eyes widened.

**000**

**Sonan: THANK YOU ARCEUS!**

**000**

"Hurry up and take us there!" said Sonan.

"Calm down son..." said Jesse with a chuckle.

Mew and Victini chuckled as well. "Wow, eager already?"

"Just come on!" said Sonan.

The hosts shrugged and teleported them all to the Game Corner. Inside the Game Corner, they saw multiple slot machines and a Roulette wheel.

"AWESOME! I can just win som money here!" said Rocky as he took a few steps forward.

"No, no, no..." said Victini. "This isn't the Game Corner we're using."

"Then what are we using?" asked Morgan, who was lying next to a standing Hex.

Mew pressed a button on the wall. The slot machines and wheel disappeared and were replaced b section of tiles.

"What the fuck is this crap?" asked Razor.

"The game we're playing is Voltorb Flip!" said Mew, making everyone gasp.

"But we're in Hoenn!" shouted Ricky.

"Yeah, Voltorb Flip is in Johto", said Hex.

"Do you expect us to have a normal challenge like pulling levers?" asked Mew. "You don't know us at all..."

"So..you combined Johto's Game Corner with Hoenn's Game Corner location?" asked Dew. "I have no comment..."

"Great", said Victini. "This is how it works...a member from each team will hop on a tile one at a time and try to get points."

"What? Then why-" started Vina before being cut off by Mew.

"The goal is to get a point by clearing the board", said Mew. "You have to have the most points after the round is over in order to get the point. The team that gets the point first wins."

"Now, just like normal Voltorb Flip, when you get a Voltorb symbol, you will be blown up and it's the other team's turn", said Mew.

"So...we have to try to clear the board without getting blown up?" asked Frosty.

"Exactly", said Mew. "And since the Yveltals lost last time, they can go first."

The Yveltals sighed.

**000**

"Okay...who's gonna go first?" asked Lila.

"I nominate...Solis", said Summer.

"I second that", said Rocky.

"Third!" said Crash.

Solis glared at them.

"Alright Yveltals, go on..." said Mew.

Solis rolled her eyes before jumping onto a tile. The Yveltals smiled and hoped that it was a Voltorb. The tile Solis was on blinked twice and revealed itself to be a 2.

The Yveltals groaned.

"Next", said Mew as Solis tried to step off.

"No, no, no, you have to stay on the tile", said Victini.

Solis growled before sitting on her tile.

"Who's next?" asked Farra.

Everyone looked at Aura.

Aura growled before she leapt onto the tiles. She was hoping that it wasn't a Voltorb as she sat on a tile next to Solis. After two seconds, it was revealed to be a 1.

Aura grinned at the others, who glared at her.

"Alright, Mason, get your ass on there", said Volante.

"Make me!" said Mason.

Volante picked him up and threw him onto the tiles.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Mason as he landed. As he got up he growled and glared at his team. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The tile underneath him blinked twice, revealing it to be a 3.

"HA!" he said.

"Grr..." said Vina. "Vile..."

"I hope you know that all the villains you send aren't gonna get blown up..." said Vile as she jumped onto the tiles. She stood on the one in the center. She waited two seconds and grinned as it was revealed to be a 2.

"Told ya", she said.

"Grr...alright..who's going now?" asked Lila.

"I'll go", said Hex. "I just hope I'M not the one that gets blown up."

"That wouldn't be possible, those ingrates up there weren't blown up, why would you be?" asked Crowley.

"Oh joy...now I'm jinxed", said Hex.

A Jynx suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"NO!" said Mew as it disappeared.

Hex leapt on the platform and went to the tile that was the first on the fourth row. He waited two seconds and soon he heard...

"Voltorb!"

He looked down in shock as his tile exploded. Morgan gasped silently. When the smoke cleared, Hex was still standing. But after he breathed in a puff of smoke, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hex!" said Morgan to herself, worried about him.

"Alright Yveltals, so far you have...8 points so far. Xerneas, it's your turn..."

"Alright..." started Jesse.

Morgan immediately hopped onto the platform and laid on the tile next to Hex. After two seconds, it revealed itself to be a 3 and then she laid down next to him.

She nuzzled him, and soon, he came to.

"Morgan?" he asked with a small smile.

Morgan giggled and nuzzled him again.

**000**

**Dew: I don't know if they're together or if Morgan was just trying to help...**

**000**

**Vixen: Nice job, Morgan**

**000**

***Hex and Morgan are making out***

**000**

"Alright, who's next?" asked Jesse.

"I'll go!" said Sonan as he jumped onto the platform. He stood next to Mason, who rolled his eyes. After two seconds, the tile blinked and showed that it was a 3.

"YES!" said Sonan.

"Okay..." said Shade. "I guess I'll go next, just to get my turn over with."

Shade leapt onto the platform and stood on the bottom left corner. After two blinks, it showed that it was a Voltorb, and he was blown up.

Aura took this chance to rush towards him and she started kissing him.

"AURA!" shouted Sparky.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" shouted Cano.

"Fuck you!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, she found herself being raised off of Shade and back to her tile.

"You can't move from your tile..." said Mew.

Aura growled.

"Now, Yveltals, it's your turn again.

"YAY!" said Kevin as he floated to the platform. He floated above the tile beside Vile before laying on his back.

After two seconds, he got a 1.

"YAY!" said Kevin, clapping.

"Okay..." said Rocky as he hopped onto the platform. He went to the tile on the right side of Vile. After his seconds were up, it showed that he got a 2.

"Yes!"

"Alright, we're still doing well. How many tiles are left?" asked Volante.

"Um...there are...9 people up there, so there are at least sixteen more spaces", said Ray.

Everyone looked at Ray in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just do math?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah...why?" asked Ray before he realized. "Well...maybe I'm getting smart. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing sweetie, it's just...strange..." said Summer.

"Hey, nothing could be stranger than this", said Ray as he changed form.

"Got that right..." said Justy.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Crowley.

"I'll go, it'll a pleasure to service my team", said Jason, winking at the girls on his team.

Vina and Summer both smiled before they looked at their boyfriends and snapped out of it, blushing. Lila and Farra were uneffected, as they were loyal to one guy, and Hope was the only one left smiling back at him.

Aldon noticed this, and couldn't help but frown.

**000**

**Aldon: I don't know why, I didn't like the way that Hope was looking at Jason. It's like...something in my chest started hurting. Weird...oh well.**

**000**

Jason leapt onto the platform and stood on the tile that was in front of Vile and on the left of Mason. The seconds were finished and Jason got a 1.

"Okay, still good, no explosion..." said Crash.

"Ricky, get your gay ass up there", said Justy.

"I can kill you right now, you know..." said Ricky threateningly as he got onto the platform. He sat on the tile next to Shade.

It revealed itself to be a 2 and he laid down next to him.

"Shade..."

"Ricky..." Shade growled.

"Shade, no, I'm sorry, I really am..." said Ricky.

"Ricky, I don't think you should talk to me for a while", said Shade.

"But..."

"No..." said Shade, turning away from him.

Ricky frowned and laid down, sad.

**000**

**Ricky: That's it. I'm officially done with Aura!**

**000**

"Alright, next", said Lila.

Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes before he leapt onto the platform and sat on the one on the bottom right corner, right in front of the Xerneas.

"See this", he said. "This shows that we are going to kick your asses again", he finished with a smile.

The Xerneas glared at him angrily. After his two seconds were up, the tile was revealed as a Voltorb.

"Fuck..." said Zayn as he was blown up.

The Xerneas smiled.

"Actually, that showed how YOU can get your ass kicked..." said Carman with a smile.

Zayn growled before falling over, unconscious.

"Looks like it's our turn..." said Laxish as he hopped off of M.P.S.' back and got on the platform. He stood next to Rocky.

"Hi..." said Rocky.

"Hey", said Laxish as the tile underneath his was shown to be a 2.

"Awesome!" he said.

"Alright, I'll go next", said Spike. He flew over to the furthest row that no one was on and stood on the fourth tile. After two seconds, it was revealed as a 1."

"Nice job son", said Shade.

"Thanks!"

"Okay, I'l go now", said Jesse as he hopped onto the platform. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and groaning.

He walked to the tile next to Aura, making Solis smile seductively. Jesse growled as his tile revealed itself to be a 3.

"Ugh, this is just..." started Razor.

"Before you finish that stupid statement, go up there..." said Dew.

"Fine, I bet that I'll do great", said Razor as he hopped onto the tile next to Ricky.

After two seconds, he heard a cry and was blown up.

"Idiot..." said Chelsea, who was sitting in Static's lap.

"Okay, so far the Xerneas have 12 points and the Yveltals have 14 points..." said Mew. "The Yveltals are winning by two points and there are only...8 spaces left. You Xerneas better hope that they explode."

"Not gonna happen..." said Aldon, looking at Hope briefly before hopping onto the platform. He went to a tile in front of Solis. He was hoping that it wouldn't explode; if it did, he'd look like a fool in front of Hope. Not that he cared or anything...

After the seconds were up, the tile revealed itself to be a 2, making Aldon sigh in relief.

"Alright, I'll go", said Crash. "I wanna be useful."

"Um...I'm not so sure Crash..." said Summer as she placed him onto the platform. Crash started hitting himself against his bowl, attempting to move himself.

But he was too slow and was blown up. His fishbowl shattered and he cursed himself. Suddenly, he started gasping for breath.

"Aw crap, he needs water!" said Farra.

"He can't leave the tile", said Victini in a singsong voice.

"So, you're going let him die?!" shouted Ded.

Mew and Victini both groaned. Mew teleported a fishbowl full of water onto his tile and Crash quickly leapt inside of it.

"Thank...Arceus..." he said panting.

"Alright, Xerneas, you have to try to catch up..." said Mew.

The Xerneas looked at each other.

"I'll go", said Ded as he got onto the platform and sat next to Crash. It was revealed to be a 1.

"Weak..." he said to himself.

"Well...I guess I'll go", said Static as Chelsea flew off of him.

"Are you sure Static?" asked Chelsea, nervous.

"Positive..." said Static as he stepped onto the platform.

"Well, we're doomed", said Carman, earning a glare from Chelsea.

Static stood on the tile in the middle of Zayn and Razor. He cringe, thinking that he was about to be blown up. He looked down and saw a 2.

"Yeah!" said Static with a smile.

"Wow, we're good..." said Frosty.

"Yeah", said Vixen as she looked back. "Carman? I think it's your turn now."

"What?" she asked shocked. "You're crazy if you think I'm going up there you slutty whore."

Vixen's eyes widened and she growled ferociously, glaring at the flower.

"Um...Vi-Vixen?" asked Cano, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

Vixen ignored him and fired a Fire Blast at the plant. Carman jumped out of the way as Cano grabbed Vixen, who looked like she was about to kill Carman.

Her eyes were glowing red with anger. "Let go, Cano!" shouted Vixen angrily.

Cano growled and held her closer. She struggled a lot, but Cano managed to take her out of the building before she did something.

**000**

**Vixen: Let me out! I need to kill that bitch!**

**Cano: Calm down Vix!**

**Vixen: She got me out last season and now she's calling ME a whore...she's gonna die! *kicks door open***

***Cano locks lips with her* *Vixen stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around him***

**000**

"Okay...in light of that..." said Mew. "Xerneas, you're still up."

Chelsea decided to fly onto the platform and landed on the tile behind Laxish. After two seconds, it revealed itself to be a 1.

Static sighed in relief.

"Okay, there are three tiles left. One between Jesse and Chelsea and two on either side of Spike", said Mew. "It's down to the wire."

"Alright Dew, you can go up there now..." said Striker.

"Why me?" asked Dew, raising a brow. "Why not Sparky, Carman, or Frosty?"

"I'll go next", said Frosty. "I can float anyway."

Dew sighed as he climbed onto the platform. He went to the tile that was between Jesse and Chelsea.

After two seconds, the tile exploded, knocking him out. Mason couldn't help but laugh at him. Morgan noticed and used Pay Day, hitting Mason multiple times.

"Thanks for the free money, bitch!" said Mason as he started picking up the coins.

Hex growled and his eyes blinked red. The coins next to Mason suddenly started continuously beating him. Because of the size and bluntness of the objects, Mason go numerous cuts and bruises from them.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you dumb mutt..." growled Mason.

Hex glared at him confidently.

"Yveltals, it's your turn", said Mew.

"Alright, I'll go and ry to win for us..." said Ray as he went on the tile on the left of Spike. After two seconds, he heard a cry and was blown up.

Ray breathed out a puff of smoke. "Fuck my life."

Mason started laughing hysterically. Summer's neck flared up and she blasted Mason with a Flamethrower, knocking him out.

"Alright, the last tile goes to the Xerneas", said Victini.

Frosty floated to the last tile, which after two seconds, blew up.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Ded.

"Well, you all may now step of of the platform", said Mew.

Everyone who was on a tile stepped down.

"Okay, we when through that shit, now who won?" asked Aldon.

"The Xerneas!" said Victini.

The Xerneas cheered while the Yveltals growled angrily.

"How did they win?!" asked Ray. "We both got 16 fucking points!"

"Remember that penalty?" asked Victini.

The Yveltals realized and glared at Zayn.

"Now, you Yveltals will be heading to elimination!" said Mew. "Now...back to the plane!"

**000**

The Xerneas were in First Class, enjoying their time.

"Man, I don't get why our leader constantly goes to Loser Class", said Razor as he sat in a massage chair."

"Um...maybe because it's his wife's team", said Chelsea.

Razor rolled his eyes.

Vixen was sitting next to Morgan on the couch, she was glaring daggers at Carman, who was sitting at the bar.

"Vixen?" asked Morgan.

Vixen responded by turning around. "Oh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" asked Vixen.

"Because you almost tried to kill Carman today", said Morgan.

"Your point is?" asked Vixen with a giggle.

"I mean...she calls everyone names, why are you acting like it matters", said Morgan. "No, it's not just that. She was the reason I got out last season and now she called ME a slutty whore."

Morgan gasped. "Oh, I didn't know she called you THAT. I would've wanted to rip out her throat."

"Exactly, I'm with ONE guy, and she's been with two guys and she's got two more on the radar", explained Vixen. "I'm sure that she'll get what's coming to her though...I'm sure of it..."

"Yeah..."

"So...how was Hex?" asked Vixen with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan, blushing.

"You know what I mean..." said Vixen.

Neither of them realized, but Dew was once again behind the couch, listening to them.

"We didn't have sex or anything, we just...made out for a few...long...minutes..." said Morgan, making Dew's eyes widen.

**000**

**Dew: Aha! So they ARE dating...and he's been making out with her? Grr...I'm fine with it, but if they have sex...he's going down.**

**000**

"Alright, it's obvious who we're voting off", said Ricky.

"Right", said Summer.

"Zayn, Solis, Aura", Lila, Summer, and Ricky said simultaneously.

"Wait...what?" asked Jesse.

"I think we should get rid of Solis", said Summer. "Look at everything she's done for the past two seasons!"

"I say Aura. She's practically useess because all she does is try to stalk Shade", said Ricky.

"Ricky, you just want Shade to yourself and you know it, so don't give us that crap", said Farra.

"I've changed!" said Ricky. "Give me another chance!"

Some of the others groaned. "Fine", said Volante. "But if you do something else, you're gone..."

Ricky gulped.

**000**

**Ricky: At least I have their trust back...**

**000**

"Guys, as much as I'd like to kick both of their asses out of here, they could be useful later on..." said Lila. "Zayn lost us both of the challenges, and he's practically useless."

"But what about Solis and Aura?" asked Crash.

"Solis, I can take care of. She won't do anything else to Jesse. If she does, I'll fix him easily", explained Lila. "And Aura goes after Shade, who almost killed both her AND Ricky for flirting with him so much. I'm sure we won't have to worry..."

"Well...if you're sure", said Rocky.

"YVELTALS! IT'S TIME!"

**000**

"Alright, when I call your name, you're safe", said Mew. "Lila, Summer, Ray, Hex, Ricky, Volante, Vina, Rocky, Crowley, Hope, Aldon, Justy, Crash, Farra, Jason, Kevin, surprisingly Mason, Vile, and...Aura."

"Solis...Zayn...one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Zayn. Solis, shockingly you're still safe."

"WHAT?!" shouted Zayn. "Why the hell would you vote me out?"

"You lost both of the challenges bub!" said Vile.

"Yeah, so...bye!" said Victini as he pushed Zayn out of the plane.

"The rest of you need to get some rest, you've got a long day ahead of you next time", said Mew.

**000**

**Jason: Alright, the Sceptile is out of the picture. Now I said that I had no use for Ray or Ricky, but now that Ray is getting..somewhat smarter and Ricky is actually becoming useful, they would be suspicious. Maybe if I try to get rid of the huge threats...**

**000**

**Oh...Zayn is gone! That shows that you never win against Kai. A lot of interesting occurances happened today. What the hell happened to Razor? Is Aldon falling for Hope? Is Dew gonna kill Hex? So much crazy stuff...I'm lovin' it. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: Ready for the Pokeathlon?!**

**000**

A figure climbs back into the storage unit of the plane.

"I'm not going down without a fight..."


	12. Pokeathlon! I Choose You!

ALMOST TIME FOR X AND Y!

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon World Tour! The contestants had a marvelous time in Mauville City. They got to see a bike race and got to play Voltob Flip...IN REAL LIFE! Razor started talking smack about his teammates, making them start hating him! Lila snapped Jesse out of his trance, making everyone happy again...boring...Kai and Zayn engaged in a musical bike race. Kai won, OBVIOUSLY, earning the Xerneas an advantage in the next challenge, which was...Voltorb Flip! After multiple painful explosions and laughter, the Xerneas won again, thanks to Zayn, who gave his team a penalty. In the end, you guessed it, Zayn was eliminated. What will happen this time? Find out what drama will unfold today on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"I hate this team..." said Vile.

"This team hates you", said Volante.

"I hate everyone..." said Mason.

"EVERYONE hates YOU", said Aldon.

"Okay can you guys stop with the hate?" asked Hex.

"Yeah...you've been repeatedly saying that for 2 hours..." said Crash.

"Shut up", said Mason.

"Okay, instead of bickering with each other, why don't we think of ways to win?" asked Ray.

"Oh, so can we sabotage the other team and cause them pain?" asked Mason.

Ray groaned. "Why are we related? I wish it was just me and Sola..."

"And ruin the trio that we have? The Good, The Bad...and The IDIOT!" shouted Mason, making Ray lunge at him.

The two of them began biting and clawing at each other, their anger showing up in the moves they make.

Summer growled and pulled Ray off of Mason, with Ray struggling to break free. "Let me go, Summer!"

Aldon was holding Mason in his claws, with him struggling as well. "Let me go you fucking idiot! I wanna kill him!"

"Okay...why don't we sepearte these two so they won't destroy each other..." said Ricky.

"I'm okay with them destroying each other..." said Vile.

"Same here", said Crowley.

"Agree", said Solis.

"Yeah", said Aura.

"I'm taking Ray away still, I don't want that bitch of a brother to hurt him..." said Summer as she carried Ray out of Loser Class by his tail.

Aldon let go of Mason, who growled at him and kicked him in his privates. It didn't hurt Aldon however.

"I'm covered it plates idiot", said Aldon before he used X-Scissor on him, knocking him out in one hit.

Vina started clapping. "Best thing I've ever seen..."

"Can we get rid of him now?" asked Crowley.

"Naw, not yet. He'll be useful for bait during some of the challenges.." said Volante.

Crowley groaned inwardly.

**000**

**Crowley: That stupid lion needs to go! I've sabotaged our teammates to frame him and I demand results!**

**000**

Jason was sitting in the dining area, planning.

"Okay...the hugest threats on my team are the dragon, the badger, the eagle, and the giraffe. The rest of them seem to be easily manipulated..."

As he continued in his thoughts, Summer brought Ray into the area.

"Calm down Ray..." said Summer.

"I can't...I'm always treated like an idiot around here..." said Ray venomously. "I know I act stupid...but that doesn't mean I'm not smart..."

"Ray, you're scaring me..." said Summer as she sat next to him. "I love you the way you are, and that's all that matters."

Summer gave Ray a kiss on the lips.

"I know Summer, but I just can't stand the comments now..." said Ray.

"It's only Mason..." said Summer.

"I've always had to deal with his lousy ass..." said Ray. "I make one fucking mistake and he hates me forever...I'm starting not to care anymore..."

"You shouldn't care Ray, Mason's an asshole. Nobody here likes him anyway, except Carman, but she's a slut", said Summer.

"I guess you're right..." said Ray, looking down. "Hopefully his ass will get out as soon as possible..."

"I hope so too..." said Summer. "Now, how about some chocolate waffles?"

Ray perked up. "YES!"

Summer giggled before kissing his cheek.

**000**

**Jason: Hm...Ray is exhibiting odd behavior. He's...smarter and angrier than he usually is and was. I should know, since I watched a few episodes of this show. Now he's getting a little malicious...**

**Maybe I can use that to my advantage and have him aid me in a few eliminations, then I crush him and get him out of here.**

**000**

As Summer left, Ray was sitting down, groaning. Jason walked up to the mountain lion.

"Hello mi amigo", said Jason.

"Hey Jason..." said Ray, depressed.

"Oh, you understood me?" asked Jason.

"Yeah...I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Amigo, I ever said that you were..." said Jason, making Ray regret yelling at him.

"I'm sorry...I'm just getting of being treated like an idiot. I was okay with at first because I didn't really care, but my dick of a brother and a few others keep edging it on..."

"Oh?" asked Jason.

"Yeah..." said Ray. "I just need Mason gone..."

Jason smiled to himself. "Hmm...maybe if we team up and make an alliance...we can get rid of Mason, and anyone else who wronged you."

Ray perked up and he spoke with a growl. "Really?" he asked happily.

"Sure, but we have to get rid of a few other people before that happens..."

"Anything to get rid of that dick..." growled Ray.

**000**

**Jason: **_**Idiota Tonto**_

**000**

Lila and Jesse were sitting in the massage chair, with Sonan in Lila's lap. Cano, Spike, Sparky, and Shade were at the bar. Static and Chelsea were relaxing in the chocolate hot tub. Combat was sitting against the wall while Kai and Jet trained in the training room. Vixen and Morgan were sitting on the huge couch, still talking. M.P.S., Laxish, Frosty, Striker, and Ded were simply eating at a table.

Carman was leaving First Class, and Dew was still snooping on Morgan and Vixen.

"How could the have not seen him yet?" asked Frosty.

"Hey, it's a big couch..." said Laxish, eating a danish.

"But still...it's weird how they didn't hear him..." said M.P.S.

"That's girls for ya. Too caught up in their conversations to notice the obvious..." said Striker. "I'm not trying to sound like Krack, but still..."

"Why don't we ask him why he keeps doing it?" asked Laxish.

"And blow his cover?" asked Ded.

"What did I just say?" asked Striker, plainly.

"Oh well..." said Frosty as he floated behind the couch where Dew was hiding.

"Whatcha doing Dew?" asked Frosty in a whisper, scaring him.

"Frosty, what the hell?" whispered Dew.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...I'm just...trying to see what they're talking about."

"Why?"

"Because, Morgan has been acting weird lately, and thanks to me doing this, I know why...", Dew answered. "Now, I'm trying to find out anything else."

"What have you found out already?"

"I can't tell you that..." said Dew. "Now go before you get me caught..."

Frosty shrugged and floated back to the others.

"Well?" asked Ded.

"He's trying find out what's wrong with Morgan, that's all", said Frosty.

"Oh, well...he's protective anyway..." said Laxish.

"Yeah-"

Razor was simply laying on the couch furthest away from the others.

"So, Razor!" said Chelsea. "What do you have to say now?!"

"I still stand by what I said..." said Razor. "You still complain too much..."

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON!"

"Great...time for more pain..." said Static.

"What'd I just say?" said Razor.

"Just shut up and come on..." said Sonan.

**000**

Everyone was starting to come at the front of the plane, where Mew and Victini were waiting, as usual.

"So...how was jail?" asked Mew.

"Don't talk about it...I'm just glad I'm legendary. My fur grows back instantly."

Mew chuckled as everyone finally made it.

"Alright idiots, where are we going now?" asked Vile.

Mew pulled a lever, opening a trap door. The contestants all screamed as they plummeted down to the ground.

"Man I love this show..." said Mew.

"So do I..." said Victini.

**000**

Everyone landed on the ground outside of a huge dome-shaped building.

"What the hell?" asked Crash.

Mew and Victini teleported back. "Welcome to Pokeathlon!"

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" said Ricky.

"Right you are gay boy", said Mew with a smile, making Ricky growl.

"Now, today's challenge is to well...compete in the Pokeathlon!" said Victini.

"Yeah...no shit", said Justy.

"Shut up, regionist", said Mew.

"Kantoans..." growled Justy.

"Now...of course, the rules of the challenges are the same. The team that wins the most competitions win!"

"Oh, well it looks like we automatically lose..." said Solis.

"It may look that way, but here's a kicker...you can only use a specific teammate ONE time", said Mew with a smile, making the others groan. "And we're only doing 5 of the competitions!"

"That's right, we don't want the Xerneas spamming Kai or the Yveltals spamming Volante or something", explained Victini. "We want pain and excitement...but mostly pain."

Everyone had an upset look on their face.

"Aw...I love those faces..." said Mew. "Now, let's get started!"

**000**

Inside the Pokeathlon dome, Mew and Victini were standing in front of two doors.

"Now, the first event is the Hurdle Dash!" said Mew.

"You have to choose three of your teammates to jump over hurdles. The team whose three teammates cross the finish line first wins the event and earns a point. After all the challenges are over, the team with the most points wins", explained Victini.

"You already said that idiot..." said Razor.

"No one cares about you hammerhead", said Mew. "Anyways, choose your jumpers and let's get started..."

**000**

"Okay son, you know this kind of stuff, so who do you think should go?" asked Jesse.

"Well, some of the Pokemon that are great at this are Golbat, Crobat, Jumpluff, Skarmory, Aerodactyl, and...Voltorb...for some reason..." explained Sonan. "We don't have anybody of those Pokemon, but majority of them are flying-types, so..."

Chelsea and Spike looked at each other and sighed.

"Looks like you two are going..." said Carman with a sadistic smile.

"Can you not be a bitch for a day?" asked Dew.

"Can your dick not be as small as a pebble?" asked Carman, making some of the others try to stifle their laughter. Dew growled at her but then smiled. "If it was so small...why were you screaming "So big...so big...last season?"

Carman went wide-eyed and blushed. She then quickly used Magical Leaf on Dew, knocking him out.

"Hey!" shouted Morgan angrily as she checked on him.

"As much as I would love to throw Carman into this competition, we need to actually win, so what other Pokemon would suffice Sonan?" asked Jesse. "We have a Togekiss and an Emolga, two flying types, and nobody else here is a flying-type."

"Yes, but some of us are light and can jump high, and some of us can levitate and fly despite being a flyng-type", said Sonan, looking at Striker, Frosty, and Razor respectively.

"Um...I'm a Metapod, what do you expect me to do?" asked Striker.

"I don't know if I'd fly for this challenge, it's too exhausting", said Razor, folding his claws.

"You can fly?" asked M.P.S.

"No duh idiot, I'm called the Mach Pokemon for a reason..." said Razor.

"Well Frosty, looks like you're going to be participating", said Jesse.

"Fine with me. Might as well get my turn over with. That way I won't deal with much of the other painful things in these challenges..." said Frosty.

"Um..I changed my mind...I'll do it!" said Striker.

"Sorry Striker", said Frosty.

"Fuck!"

**000**

**Striker: This is a lesson kids...if you're asked to go first in a competition...GO!**

**000**

"Alright, who here can jump high?" asked Lila.

"Um...I think the better question is who we can spare because they're not gonna be useful later..." said Farra.

"Or maybe...we could use the people who can float or who are flying-types..." said Hope.

"Good point, so you, Justy, and Volante will be perfect", said Ricky.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Vina. "Hope, I can understand because she's a rabbit, but Justy and Volante are some of our strongest teammates. We'll need them for later."

"Okay then, how about you and Kevin then?" added Mason.

Vina turned around and saw Kevin putting a waffle into his chest and turning it into ice cream through his tail. "WAFFLE CREAM!"

"Okay...Kevin, yes, but why me?" asked Vina. "I'm smart."

"It's all about strength here sweetheart..." said Aldon. "Brains don't matter..."

Vina growled. "Fine."

"Great...now we can do this!" said Rocky.

**000**

"Alright, who are your jumpers?" asked Mew.

Spike, Chelsea, and Frosty flew forward for the Xerneas, while Vina, Hope, and Kevin came forward for the Yveltals.

"Ooh...I can already tell this is gonna be interesting..." said Victini. "You chosen 6 head on inside. The rest of you get to watch from the TV."

"Awesome!" said Crash.

"Now, let's watch..."

**000**

Spike, Chelsea, and Frosty were on a lane that was colored blue and and each were on different sections with hurdles in diffrent positions. It was the same way for the Yveltals, except their lane was red.

Victini was holding a flag. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and you can't fly or float...GO!"

"What?!" everyone but Hope shouted.

Hope began hopping over the hurdles like nothing. Kevin fell on the ground. "YAY!"

**000**

"You didn't tell us that they couldn't fly or float!" shouted Jesse.

"Why would we?" asked Mew.

"I should've known..." said Sonan.

**000**

Frosty landed on the ground, but as soon as his icicle body touched the ground, he fell onto his back.

"I hate my life..." said Frosty as he waved his stubby arms frantically.

Vina jumped over each hurdle, slowly making her way across the lane. Spike murmured and looked at his tiny feet.

"Um..." he said nervously as he jumped over the first hurdle. He panted at how much work he had to put into jumping.

Chelsea, being a squirrel, easily jumped over each hurdle with ease, matching Hope's pace.

Hope was almost at the finish line already and soon enough after clearing her 25th hurdle, she finished and smiled. She decided to wait for the others and just sat down.

Chelsea finished after Hope, and was panting wildly. She laid on her back, exhausted.

**000**

"Alright, each team has one person across the finish line, let's see what's goin' on with the others", said Mew.

Everyone turned to another TV, which showed Frosty using Icicle Spear to pull himself up an Kevin laying on the ground, motionless.

"Okay, maybe it was stupid to send Kevin out there..." said Mason.

"You think?!" shouted Ray.

Mason and Ray growled at each other ferociously.

"Oh...sibling hatred...great for ratings..." said Mew happily.

"Can we focus on the challenge..." said Crowley.

"Whatever Britty" said Mew as turned to another screen.

This scream showed Vina and Spike hopping over the hurdles, with Vina going faster. Vina continuously hopped over the hurdles hesitantly. Spike started catching up and eventually they were neck and neck. After a few more hurdles, Vina crossed the finish line first after Spike tripped over the last hurdle.

He got back up and jumped across the finish line, laying on his stomach.

"I hate this..."

Frosty was steadily impaling his body into the ground as he made it across the hurdles. He constantly fell down with the hurdles he knocked over and had to keep using Icicle Spears to help him up.

"Dear Arceus, why me?" he asked, sweating.

Kevin was running through every hurdle, breaking them on contact.

**000**

'What the hell?" asked Vixen.

"You got that right" said Morgan.

**000**

Frosty was hurdles away from the finish when Kevin broke the final hurdle, crossing the finish line.

"Yes! We won!" said Vina.

"Yay", cheered Kevin as Frosty crossed the finish line.

"THE XERNEAS WIN THE FIRST COMPETITION!" shouted Victini on the TV, making the Xerneas cheer and the Yveltals angry.

"What the hell do you mean they won?!" shouted Farra.

"Kevin floated...and he broke all the hurdles..." exlpained Mew.

Everyone from the Yveltals groaned as their teammates came out of the stadium building.

"Now, Xerneas, you have a point, and the Yveltals, you don't, now...let's continue. It's RING DROP TIME!"

"Aw crap", said Striker.

"Now, this competition is just like sumo", said Victini. "All you have to do is beat the crap out of each other in order to get your opponents off the edge."

"There will be three from each team going. Spike, Chelsea, Frosty, Hope, Vina, and Kevin cannot be sent out, they are done with the Pokeathlon", explained Mew.

"Hooray..." said Frosty, fatigued.

"Now, choose your players..." said Victini

**000**

"Alright son, who's best suited for this?" asked Jesse.

"Quagsire, Slowbro, Vileplume, Wobbuffet, Shuckle, and Ursaring..."

"Yes, more Pokemon that we don't have..." said Carman.

"Well...we do have one's...pre-evolution...and they both do the same thing", said Razor, looking at Sonan with an evil smile.

"Um...VICTINI!" said Sonan.

Victini flew next to him. "What?"

"Are we gonna be allowed to use moves?" asked Sonan.

"Of course not..." said Victini as he flew back.

"Well then, I guess Sonan's not an option..." said Laxish.

"Okay, so we need to think then, sumo is usually done by the fattest people..." said Carman. "So...Laxish, Ded, and...Vixen, why don't you go?"

Vixen's fur rose in anger, she glared at the plant and use Flamethrower. Carman dodged, making it hit M.P.S. instead.

Th smoke cleared, showing M.P.S. unconscious.

"CARMAN!" shouted Striker.

"What?It was the fat bitch's fault", said Carman.

"That's it!" shouted Vixen as she tried to charge at Carman. Cano grabbed two of her tails all pulled her back towards him, with her landing in his lap.

"Let me go..." she growled.

"Okay Carman, since you want to call Vixen fat, why don't you take your slutty ass in the ring?" asked Morgan. "Being called fat is better than actually being a stupid slut."

"At least I haven't fucked a dog!" said Carman loud enough that everyone heard.

Morgan's eyes widened before she glared at Carman murderously.

"Who fucked a dog?" asked Summer.

Hex growled furiously to himself.

Dew held Morgan back by her tail. "LET ME GO NOW! I need to kill her!"

"As much as I would love to let you do that, I can't", said Dew as he pulled her back.

"Man, so much pain and threats!" said Mew. "Now, have you chosen your players?"

"Yes, Laxish, Ded, and Carman!" said Jesse.

"Okay, Yveltals?" asked Victini.

"Summer, Aldon, and Crowley", said Lila.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road", said Mew.

After the players left, Cano let go of Vixen, and Dew let go of Morgan, who was on the verge of tears.

"Mor-"

Morgan towards the back of the dome, making Dew sigh. Then he saw Hex sneak away from his team and follow her, a worried expression on his face.

When Morgan saw him, she hugged him and started crying into his shoulder, leaving Dew, surprised.

**000**

**Dew: I guess Morgan really loves him...fucking Carman! She's SO gonna get it...**

**000**

Summer, Aldon, and Crowley were on the red side of the ring, while Carman, Ded, and Laxish were on the blue side.

"Alright...ready...set...GO!"

Summer easily tackled Laxish, making him groan as he got back up. Aldon and Ded kept ducking and dodging each other's tackles and grab attempts. Summer and Aldon looked at each other and smiled.

Ded was confused, but soon, Summer and Aldon continuously pushed him close to the edge. Ded sighed before grabbing their arms and doig a flip, lading back in the center of the ring, and making Aldon and Summer groan as they landed on their backs.

Ded saw that Crowley was simply talking to Carman and sighed before walking towards them. He helped Laxish up before going towards the boxer.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I guess I'll have to win this", he said as he was about to push Carman.

Ded picked up Crowley over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down you big ape!" shouted Crowley.

Ded walked to the edge and threw Crowley off of the ring. "AHHHHH!"

As he turned around, Aldon pushed him off as well.

**000**

"Wow, just wow", laughed Mew.

"Great, we lost our biggest player already..." said Razor.

"Hey, he went for a simple take down and got kicked off", said Sparky, with a shrug.

"By a bug..." said Razor.

"Yet you can be beaten by ice cream..." said Shade.

"Um...I'm not ice cream..." said Frosty.

"You're NOT?" asked M.P.S.

"Oh course not! Why would-" started Frosty. "Nevermind..."

**000**

Laxish was on the edge of the ring with both Summer and Aldon focused on him.

"Oh dear Arceus, give me strength..." said Laxish.

Aldon lunged at Laxish, but Laxish quickly ducked making Aldon launch himself over the edge.

**000**

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Striker.

"Seriously?! He was right on the edge...and he MISSED?" laughed Static.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vile.

**000**

"Well...that was lucky..." chuckled Laxish.

Summer gave him a look before kicking him off and turning to Carman.

"Ah, looks like the badger finally noticed me..." commented Carman.

"Shut the fuck up", said Summer. "You haven't done anything but insult everyone, so you should probably be tired by now..."

"Don't you think you should be tired of fucking an idiot?" asked Carman, making Summer's eyes widen.

**000**

Ray growled furiously and his eyes glowed red for a brief amount of time, which Mason noticed.

**000**

**Mason: Looks like the real Ray is about to be released...mwhahahahaha!**

**000**

"That's my girl!" shouted Mason, making Ray glare at him, and change form. Ray immediately lunged at Mason and started biting and cutting him, with Mason doing the same to him. They continued as blood dripped from their wounds.

"Stop them!" shouted Vina.

Volante grabbed Ray, while Jason grabbed Mason.

"Let me go!" shouted Ray furiously.

"And...THE YVELTALS WIN!" shouted Mew.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"What happened?" asked Shade.

"Summer basically tossed Carman off of the ring in anger", explained Victini as he and the others came back.

Summer and Carman saw Ray and Mason both cut up and bloody, as well as growling at each other and ran to them.

"What happened?" they asked simultaneously.

"Ask him..." said Mason with a smile.

Ray glared at him angrily.

"Well, whatever happened doesn't matter, the next competition is...Snow Throw!" said Mew. "You know the drill. Oh, and this time you need 4 players!"

**000**

"Sonan?" asked Jesse.

"Raichu, Machamp, Meganium, Tangrowth, Poliwrath, and Tyranitar", said Sonan.

"Well...looks like we have a match..." said Striker.

"Fuck me..." said Static, depressed.

"But what about the other 3?" asked Dew.

"M.P.S., Shade, and Sparky..." said Jesse.

M.P.S. smiled, while Shade and Sparky shrugged their shoulders.

**000**

"Alright, who's going?" asked Lila.

"I'll go", said Aura, "I'm great in snow."

"So am I", said Vile.

"Meh, I'll try", said Ricky.

"I'll go", said Ray. "Just to get away from the prick..."

"Fuck...you..." said Mason.

"Kiss my ass douchebag..." said Ray angrily.

"Okay, I'll let my foot kiss it!" shouted Mason.

The two were about to fight again, but were stopped by Mew.

"Alright, everyone who's competing...go with Victini."

Everyone who was going went with Victini while everyone else watched on the TV.

**000**

The Xerneas were on one side and the Yveltals were on the other side of a large snowy field.

"Now, the object of this competition is to get out all the players on the opposing side, which should make this the quickest competition ever..." said Victini. "Ready...set...go!"

Vile immeidiately threw a snowball at M.P.S., getting him out immediately.

"M.P.S. is out!" said Victini.

Ding!

"FUCK!" everyone shouted.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be nice and only let you all sing until we tell you to stop..." said Victini.

**000**

**Here we go...**

**000**

Ray: _Snow place to go_

Vile: _Snow place to hide_

Ricky: _We all have to focus_

Shade: _And win for our side_

Sparky: _Throwing these snowballs_

Aura: _I want Shade inside_

Shade: _Get over it all!_

Static: _What if I used Bide?_

M.P.S.: _Um...I'm out...I still have to sing?_

Sparky: _Just do it M.P.S._

Shade: _We have pain to bring_

Ricky: _Oh no, but yes..._

Ray: _We...have...to..._

**000**

"STOP!" said Victini. "That's enough, keep on with the pain giving please..."

Shade, Sparky, and Static were tossing snowballs quickly as Vile and the others did the same. Shade launched a ball at Aura, getting her out. She smiled seductively before wagging her tail and walking away, sending shivers down Shade's spine.

Static continued tossing the snowballs quickly, all of them missing.

Vile threw a ball at Static, but he jumped out of the way.

"Guys, I have an idea" said Sparky with a smile.

"What?" asked Shade as he dodged a snowball thrown by Ricky.

Sparky rose his bottom half up and started spinning his tail like a propeller. His tail started blinking as he continued.

"Throw 'em!" said Sparky. Static and Shade started tossing snowballs into Sparky's tail, which propelled them to the opposite team. The snowballs ended up taking out everyone on the Yveltals with ease.

**000**

"THE XERNEAS WIN!" said Mew.

The Xerneas smiled and the Yveltals groaned.

"I'm tired of this!" shouted Solis.

"We know..." said Victini, smiling as they came out.

"Now...next we have...Disc Catch!" said Mew. "You're gonna be catching frisbees!"

"Well...this should be easy..." said Jesse, smiling.

"Yeah, now go choose..." said Mew.

**000**

"Okay, so the best-" started Sonan.

"No need, me, Cano, and Vixen will go..." said Jesse with a smile,

"Yep", said Cano.

"Alright then, I guess", said Sonan.

**000**

"Well, we wasted all of our mutts except for Hex", said Vile. "Looks like he's going."

"Where is he anyway?" asked Crowley.

Everyone looked around and looked at the doorway. They say Hex laying down next to Morgan, who was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh...so that's what Carman meant by fucking a dog..." said Mason. "Hex is dating that pathetic cat."

"Shut up, at least they have true love..." said Vina. "All you and Carman do is have sex..."

Mason rolled his eyes. "HEX GET OVER HERE!"

Hex heard him, but growled, startling Morgan. "You okay Hex?"

"Yeah, I'm just more worried about you..." said Hex, licking her nose.

Morgan pecked him on the lips. "I love you..."

Those words echoed through Hex's head. "I love you, too."

Morgan nuzzled him.

"That idiot better get over here..." said Mason.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, leave them alone, and just do the damn challenge yourself..." said Ray.

"And why don't you kill yourself with a brick..." said Mason.

"Okay, that is it..." said Summer. "Mason, Solis, and Justy...just go."

"Fine..." said Justy.

"Whatever..." said Solis.

"Alright, you know the drill", said Mew.

**000**

The Xerneas and Yveltals were on different sides once again.

"Alright, the team that catches the most discs wins", said Victini as he turned on a disc launcher. "GO!"

As the discs started flying, Cano immediately jumped and caught a disc. Mason jumped and caught a disc as well.

They all started to catch multiple frisbees. The Xerneas were doing great because their team was all canines, and the Yveltals weren't so good because they didn't have the teamwork aspect.

Justy was up in the air, catching the discs in his beak, missing multiple times. Solis was trying to catch them in her hands, and Mason wasn't even trying.

As the Xerneas continued catching the discs, the Yveltals just gave up.

**000**

"THE XERNEAS WIN AGAIN!" said Mew. "If they win again, they win the challenge! Last up is Pennant Capture!"

"But if they already won three, doesn't that mean they already won?", said Lila.

"No, because this competition is worth TWO points, meaning that you could still win", said Mew. "Now choose wisely."

**000**

"Okay..."

"Ledian, Clefairy, Sneasel, Jolteon, Alakazam, and Meowth", said Sonan.

"Okay, we have a Persian, so...MORGAN!" said Dew.

Morgan turned towards her team. "Um...I guess they need me..." said Morgan.

"Okay, I'm just glad that you feel better", said Hex with a smile.

Morgan giggled before locking their lips together. They broke the kiss with a smile.

"Let's go back..." said Morgan as Hex nodded.

They both got up and headed back towards their teams.

"Ah look who's back, the dog fucker..." said Carman.

"Yeah...but you've fucked a sea otter, sea lion, moutain lion, and you want to fuck a monkey", retaliated Morgan with a smile.

"Shut up..." said Carman.

"Whatever", said Morgan.

"Alright, we got one, and now we need two more..." said Sonan. "Razor, Kai..."

Kai shrugged, while Razor groaned.

**000**

"Alright, we need speed for this, so Jason, Hex, and I will go..." said Lila.

"You sure?" asked Summer.

"Yeah", said Lila.

"Alright..." said Vina.

**000**

"Okay, the final competition...let's get started..." said Mew.

**000**

"Now, you can only make one lap around to grab the flags, you can beat each other to make others drop flags, you can't go back, and you are required to wear these speedy shoes", said Mew as shoes appeared on all of the competitors' feet. You must go one at a time and each player gets to go three times."

"GO!"

Morgan and Hex were first and they ran quickly around the sandy platform, grabbing flags along the way.

"This is way two fast!" said Hex as he caught another flag in his mouth.

"I know what you mean, baby", said Morgan as she grabbed another flag in her own mouth.

They continued talking and running.

"What is with these fucking shoes?!" shouted Hex as he ran into a steampipe.

"HEX!" said Morgan as she continued running. She grabbed three more flags before crossing the finish line for the first time. Razor ran quickly, grabbing two flags in the beginning.

Hex got up and continued running, grabbing three more flags before crossing the finish line himself.

Lila quickly ran towards around the area, grabbing three flags as she made it to the halfway mark, being lighter, and despite being a Mach Pokemon, Lila passed Razor with ease, knocking him out of the way and making him lose four flags.

Lila grabbed one of the dropped flags and grabbed two more before crossing the finish line, letting Jason go. Razor ran forward before grabbing two flags and crossing as well, letting Kai go.

Kai's speed rose so dramatically, still being in his Mega form, and now wearing Speed Shoes, that he went around the sand area in the blink of an eye, knocked Jason over, and brought back 12 flags.

Morgan went again and grabbed three flags in her mouth, winking at Hex in the process. She continued running, actually passing Jason, who was still recovering from Kai knocking him down. Jason ran towards Morgan and knocked her over, but she flipped right back on her feet and ran past him, this time, knocking HIM over.

Morgan crossed the line and Razor went again, grabbing multiple flags before making it towards the finish line again. Jason saw him coming and grabbed his leg, tripping him, and making him fall.

Jason ran forward, grabbing Razor's flags in the process and crossed the line again, allowing Hex to go.

Hex started running around the area as Razor got back up and growled. He stood still, a plan on his mind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Morgan.

Hex came around with fourteen flags in his mouth. Soon, Morgan realized what he was about to do.

Hex saw Razor in the way and already knew what to expect. He jumped up and flipped over the landshark before making it to the finish line and letting Lila go, shoking Razor.

**000**

**Razor: Stupid dog...**

**000**

"Wow..." said Morgan, smiling at Hex.

Hex winked at her.

Razor crossed the finish line, allowing Kai to go. He didn't touch her, but still came around in a blur, this time holding 15 flags.

Victini told them to stop for now, so they did.

Lila crossed the line holding 13 flags.

"Okay, it's time to make this more difficult..." said Victini as he pressed a button.

More steampipes appeared as obstacles. Multiple umbrellas and other apparel appeared as well.

"Alright, now you can go!" said Victini

Morgan and Jason went around. Morgan, being limber and flexible, made it through the obstacles, making Hex growl mischievously.

Morgan made it back with 12 flags as Razor ran through the obstacles, making it through with major difficulty, being big.

Jason made it across the finish line with 13 flags and Hex ran quickly in order to make it back to Morgan as fast as he could. he grabbed 4 flags as he approach the mass collab of obstacles.

He jumped over pipes, slid under umbrellas and bounced on beach balls before making it back through. Razor was pulling himself out of the mash and started running after Hex.

They both made it back to the finish line, making the race end after Kai made it around with 14 flags.

**000**

"THE XERNEAS WIN!" said Mew, making the Yveltals growl angrily. "What can I say Yveltals? You suck. Everyone make it back to the plane!"

Mew and Victini teleported everyone to the plane.

**000**

"Alright, Hex, you're gone", said Mason.

"What?" asked Hex, angrily.

"You're the one making out with the enemy and for all we know, you could be telling them our secret", said Aura.

"What secrets? On how to lose?" asked Hex, angrily.

"Come on you guys, lay off of him" said Volante.

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything that bad, I mean, look at Mason and Lila, they're both with someone from the other team..." said Crash.

"Quiet fish breath", said Solis. "The fact is that you're not trustworthy, and that you're a useless traitor now, although you were useless anyway with that stupid rock, so don't be surprised when you're gone."

"Guys, seriously!" said Summer.

"You know what, fuck you", said Hex. "I'm done", he said as he left Loser Class.

"Y-You think I'm useless?" asked Rocky, saddened.

"You haven't done shit for the past challenges, so I think that's classified as useless", said Crowley.

Rocky sighed and followed Hex out of Loser Class. Hex was sitting outside Loser Class, tears dropping from his eyes.

"Hex?" asked Rocky.

Hex rubbed his eyes. "Y-yeah...I'm fine...I just can't stand the team anymore..."

"Well...I'm usually happy, but they called be useless, so I don't think I'm gonna be making any friends..."

"Hey, you got me and Crash..." said Hex with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah..." said Hex. "But I don't think it matters...they're probably gonna vote out one of us..."

Rocky looked down. "Oh..."

Jesse and Sonan were on their way to Loser Class and saw Hex and Rocky sadly sitting outside Loser Class.

"What's the matter guys?" asked Sonan.

"Our team is full of jerks..." said Rocky. "They called Hex a traitor for dating Morgan, and they called me useless...they just said it right to me..."

"Yeah...I think one of us is leaving..." said Hex, sadly.

"Oh..." said Jesse before he got an idea from what happened earlier today.

"I got an idea guys..." said Jesse as he motioned for them to come with them.

Rocky and Hex looked at each other before following them.

**000**

Jesse and Sonan were on their way bak, this time bringing Carman and Razor with them.

"Hey Lila", said Jesse as he and Sonan sat down inside.

"Why are Carman and Razor here?" asked Lila.

Jesse whispered something in Lila's ear, making her grin. "I love you, that was so nice...and to be honest...my team kinda deserves them, they'll be perfect to get rid of if we lose more..." said Lila, kissing Jesse.

"Why the hell are we here?" asked Razor.

"Welcome to your new team..." said Sonan with a devious laugh.

"Say what?!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"No, hell no..." said Vile. "I'm not about to deal with her."

"Yeah, no dice", said Volante.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Um...isn't today your elimination ceremony?" asked Jesse with a smile, making everyone smile at Carman.

**000**

**Carman: Not happening...**

**000**

**Jason: Now I have the infatuated flower and giant land shark on my team? My alliance is going to be **_**muy sensacional.**_

**000**

Rocky was dancing and hanging out with Laxish and the others while Morgan nuzzled Hex happily.

"I don't know why they'd call you useless Rocky, you're awesome!" said M.P.S.

"Thanks!" said Rocky as he jumped into the chocolate hot tub.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Thank Arceus, Carman is off of this team!" said Vixen.

"I know", said Morgan. "Now I have my man with me", he finished, kissing Hex's cheek, making him chuckle.

"This is great!" said Shade.

**000**

The Yveltals were at the elimination ceremony.

"Alright Yveltals-wait, why are Razor and Carman here?" asked Mew.

"They switched teams..." said Solis.

"Oh...I was gonna do that next episode, but oh well..." said Mew. "You know the drill."

"Lila, Ray, Jason, Solis, Kevin, Farra, Aldon, Hope, Crowley, Aura, Vina, Volante, and Ricky..." said Mew.

Mason, Vile, Carman, and Summer were left.

"Vile and Mason, you guys are also safe..." said Mew. "Carman, Summer, one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Summer. Carman, amazingly, you're still safe."

"WHAT?!" said Ray through gritted teeth.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Summer as she was pushed out of the plane.

Victini tossed a parachute out later.

Everyone looked at both Carman and Mason.

"What? I didn't do anything!" said Mason angrily.

"And am going to gut you..." growled Ray maliciously.

Mason never heard Ray's voice like that and got scared. He ran away screaming as Ray chased after him.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

**000**

**SHOCKING! Summer's gone! A lot of crazy stuff happened...people found out about Hex and Morgan, Razor, Hex, Rocky, and Carman switched teams, Ray's getting...evil...my Arceus...this IS Total Drama. I wonder what's gonna happen next? Oh wait...that's YOUR job. What do you think is gonna happen? I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**Next time: One of Tree Beginnings**


End file.
